Complicated The Search for the Land of Eden
by SophieBabe
Summary: *Pre OoTP*The gang: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron, and Ginny have escaped from Voldemort's clutchs and are now attending Beauxbatons. However, their peace will be disturbed by evil, and GREAT DANGER AWAITS! Angst plot twists ahead!! ~*COMPLETE*~
1. Ahead on Our Way

Complicated*~ Search for the Land of Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Complicated*~. (READ THAT FIRST) The ending to my first fic was very loosely done, and left a lot of unanswered questions. So this sequel will answer some of those questions ^_^ Tootles!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Ahead on Our Way  
  
If you were walking along the docks of the S.S Leather and Libraries*, you would have thought that the group of teenagers relaxing on the deck were headed to France to go on vacation. But no. They weren't going to France for fun, but for their own safety.  
  
The group consisted of Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. They were all sitting on the white chairs staring at the ocean. Nobody knew what to say. There had been a very strange turn of events that had happened. That's all the group could think of.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought you kids would be done for." Mr. Weasley cried before the group was ready to board the ship.  
  
"Trust me! We thought we would be done for too. But! Isn't there anything you can do about everyone else! Voldemort will surely kill them! Or maybe even worse!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Now now Hermione. I'm sure the Ministry will do everything in their power to stop the horrible happenings at Hogwarts."  
  
"But Blaise said they were too frightened." Pansy replied.  
  
"Utter nonsense. I am just happy that you kids are A Ok. Now, lets prepare ourselves. We must get ready to board." Mr. Weasley said, clearly stating the topic was closed for discussion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was quiet. Maybe it was because they were nervous. Everyone is nervous about attending a new school, Beauxbatons Academy, but this was different. They were also nervous about Voldemort, Lucius, and the other Death Eaters. Once they noticed they were missing, surely Voldemort would have them tracked down. He would probably stop at nothing. Then he would kill them, or perhaps even worse.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to the end of the dock to peer over the railing. She felt afraid of the future, and basically everything. Hermione was a sixteen-year-old teenager who loved books and reading. She had long curly brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that matched her hair perfectly. Hermione was also a muggle born. That meant that she had muggle parentage, and was one of the biggest targets of the Death Eaters.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up at her and smiled. These two had never ever liked each other before, but they put aside the differences, and were now REALLY close. Draco was a handsome teenager, who was about six foot, and was very built. He also had white blond hair and silvery gray eyes. He looked a whole lot like his sister, Jewel.  
  
But Jewel, as wonderful as she was, was murdered only two days before the group escaped Hogwarts. No one was quite sure why Jewel did what she did, but she must have had a reason. On Halloween night, Jewel ran into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, and was stabbed by her father, Lucius Malfoy, one of the top Death Eaters. Everyone missed Jewel very much. She was so friendly and it was so difficult not to like her.  
  
Hermione sighed and decided to speak. She was so sick of sitting there in absolute silence. "So, what do you guys think?" Hermione asked.  
  
It was a stupid question to ask, but the silence seemed like a knife in Hermione's heart almost, and she couldn't take it anymore. Harry Potter was polishing his glasses. He did not respond. Ginny, Harry's red headed girlfriend did, "Well, I am not sure what to think. But I am concerned about Blaise. What if Lucius or Voldemort finds out that she let us go. Wouldn't she be in a heap load of trouble?"  
  
"I believe she would be. I-I would feel so guilty if something happened to her, even if we never got along." Pansy replied.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin. She was a pretty blonde girl, who was only about five feet two inches, but she didn't care about her height. Pansy, like Draco, used to clash a lot with the group of Gryffindors, but times had changed. So did Pansy.  
  
Pansy sighed, "I am so worried about everyone. I'm worried about what will happen in England. I feel..I feel like we are running away from our problems by going to France."  
  
Ron put his arm around Pansy, and pulled her close to him. "Hey Pansy. It's okay. I am sure the Ministry will get control of the situation immediately. We'll probably be back at Hogwarts before Christmas." Ron said, his voice fill of confidence.  
  
"I sure hope it works out that way. But what are the chances of everything working out so incredibly smoothly." Draco drawled.  
  
Ron glared at Draco, "Well, we got out of Hogwarts safely and smoothly, didn't we?"  
  
"Pure luck." Draco sneered.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Now that is enough! I am so sick and tired of always having to play the role of Peace Maker between you two. Now knock it off. We should not argue. We have enough problems as is." Hermione growled at the two boys.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Mione is right."  
  
Ginny bent over and continued going through her French and English dictionary. She was so nervous about going to another country that she insisted on buying a dictionary for the trip to Beauxbatons. Ginny smiled, and cooed to Harry, "Would you like to hear my French? I think it's coming along absolutely wonderfully."  
  
Harry sighed, "Maybe later Gin. I have a lot on my mind right now. I just feel so cowardly about leaving everyone else behind at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco snickered, "Well, it appears the brave Gryffindor wasn't so brave after all. What happened?"  
  
Harry glared, and so did Hermione. Hermione cared about Draco very much, but he was still the same old Draco at heart. He still loved to tease whenever the chance presented itself. Now that Draco got his voice back, he was using it more then ever by teasing. Hermione knew better though. She knew that teasing was just a cover up with how depressed Draco was about Jewel. But then having your eleven-year-old sister murdered before your very eyes was not something that you are going to forget just like that!  
  
Ron decided to break the silence between the glaring group of people. "Well, I am personally excited about Beauxbatons. I heard Fleur Delacour was the new Defense of Dark Arts professor. Wouldn't be great to see her again." Ron mused.  
  
"Of course it would be great for you to see her, Ron. After all you have been in lust with her since when? Fourth year?" Pansy snipped at him.  
  
Ron's face turned purple and Draco snickered, "I can still remember when he made a jackass in front of everyone by asking her to the Yule Ball. I was laughing about that for days."  
  
"AH! Shut up! Why don't you keep your opinions to yourself?" Ron retorted.  
  
Hermione sighed and went up to Draco and wrapped her arms around him, "Well, if he did keep his opinions to himself, he just would not be Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, and played with Hermione's curls. Ron snorted and turned back toward Pansy, who was reading the same French fashion magazine for the past hour and a half.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and looked at Draco. "Please try to be a tad nicer to Ron, ok Draco?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Well, if I was, then I would just not be Draco."  
  
Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder and rested her head against him. Hermione kept thinking about all the events that pasted by her so quickly. There was becoming Jewel's friend, the dreams about Helen, Daemon, and others, there was falling in love with Draco, then the murder of Jewel, the conquering of Hogwarts, and finally the group's escape.  
  
Hermione sighed, and realized what Harry had said was one hundred percent true. She felt very guilty about leaving all the others behind. Would Hermione ever see them again? Would they be safe from Voldemort at Beauxbatons? How about Lucius? Would Blaise be in deep crap for letting them escape? These questions would have to remain unanswered for a time.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
* The S.S Leather and Libraries is a 'SHIP' at fictionalley.org that supports...DRACO/HERMIONE! How did you guess? **HMPH!  
  
~*Sophiebabe  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	2. Felicity, Jacques, and Katrina

Chapter 2: Felicity, Jacques, and Katrina  
  
Disclaimer: I own these characters: Felicity, Katrina, and Jacques. Everything else, other then the plot, is all J.K.'s  
  
Thanks: I LOVE YOU: Me_luvs_u, MagicalMe, Arial, Sunshine, Susan, dobbie- luvs-sweeties, Cyropi, and AlyBaby!  
  
A/N: Remember, I am still a rookie writer (in my opinion) Please be gentle. Flames are NOT permitted! You have been warned!  
  
Three Beauxbatons students were waiting together on the docks of Paris. They were the three sixth year prefects at Beauxbatons Academy. Madame Maxime, the Head Mistress, had told them to retrieve the new students, and show them around the city a little bit, and then bring them back to Beauxbatons. They were Katrina, Felicity, and Jacques.  
  
Katrina was tapping her foot impatiently. She muttered to herself loudly, "Zis is ridiculous! Zat stupid ship iz never on time. Moi had 'oped that we would be able tour ze city, but non! Zis waiting iz oh!"  
  
Katrina was a native to France. She was very beautiful, and she turned loads of heads at Beauxbatons. She had very long curly red hair, glittering green eyes, and very white even teeth. Katrina was also a part time model. She had the perfect to die for figure.  
  
Katrina sneered, "I 'ope that zis iz ze last time I 'ave to do zis!"  
  
Jacques laughed, "Oh, my 'tres belle'. Why ze long face? Lighten up a bit. Oui?"  
  
Jacques was very handsome and also a French native. He was the Keeper of the Beauxbatons Quidditch team. He had unruly blonde hair, and very deep- set blue-violet eyes. However, Jacques was a player, and he broke many girls' hearts. He just could not commit.  
  
Felicity smirked, "Please. I am sure we will not have to wait too much longer. I am sure they will be here any second."  
  
Unlike Jacques and Katrina, Felicity was not French, but English. Also Felicity was very ordinary looking. Her light brown hair was a bit frizzy, and her eyes did not twinkle and they weren't remarkable, but they were only a dull hazel. Felicity also had glasses, because she read so much.  
  
"I am positive the ship will be here at any moment. There is no need to worry." Felicity repeated to the other two.  
  
"You said zat about six times, you fool. Now kindly shut up with your happy remarks, s'il vous plait!" Katrina snapped angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt her heart flutter as she gazed across the horizon. She could hardly contain herself. They were here. In Paris, the City of Love. You could see the buildings and you could really tell how beautiful the city really was.  
  
Hermione lost her nervousness quickly and she cried loudly, "We are here! Guys! Look! Look!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't see the big deal, Hermione. I mean, well, I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't' know what it is, but- "  
  
Pansy laughed, "Don't be silly! Paris! This might be fun! OH! Guys I actually feel excited!"  
  
Pansy dropped the fashion magazine, and gripped Ron's shoulder tightly. Ron winced, "Ouch! Pansy! That hurts!"  
  
Pansy giggled contently, "You know what! We might be able to go on a date Ron if we have time! We really should get to....know each other better."  
  
Ron blushed furiously, and the rest of the group laughed. Harry rolled his eyes, "'Get to know each other better' Yeah right. It sounds like cat calling to me Ron!"  
  
Pansy glared, and Ron continued to blush. Hermione shook her head, and realized that she positively could not wait for the adventure that lie ahead of her, in this strange and foreign land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Felicity was the first to spot the group of teens walking toward them. It was obvious who they were, because they we wearing the Beauxbatons robes, that the academy sent to them.  
  
Felicity smiled happily to herself, and said quietly, with no signs of showing off, "See, I told you they would be here."  
  
Katrina rolled her green eyes, "Oh! You are ze most annoying fille moi has ever met!"  
  
Jacques laughed, and his eyes fell on Hermione, who was laughing with Ginny and Pansy. Jacques raised his eyebrows devilishly. He smirked, "Look at zat chic with ze long curly caramel hair. She iz one hot, sexy chica. Iz she not?"  
  
Katrina giggled coyly, and Felicity glared, "JACQUES! Be careful. She may all ready have a boyfriend. You don't want to do anything stupid!"  
  
"Oh! Bonjour mes amis!" Katrina called over to the group of wandering teens. The group looked up and Draco muttered, "I suppose these are the prefects that were sent to fetch us. They look like a stupid bunch."  
  
"I suppose so, but she doesn't look stupid." Ron replied, staring at Katrina, "Wow. Have ever seen a girl with boobs like THAT!"  
  
"RON!" Harry said warningly, while nodding at Pansy, who luckily did not hear him.  
  
"O-Oh right." Ron replied, with pick spots forming on his cheeks.  
  
Felicity, Jacques, and Katrina walked up to the group. "Hi. I am Felicity. This is Jacques and this is Katrina. We are going to take you to Beauxbatons, get you acquainted, and all that other good stuff. But first, we would like to get to know you better. Tell us your names."  
  
"I am Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
"OH! Ze Harry Potter. OH! Moi has 'eard so much about you. I am delighted. Zis iz such an honor." Katrina said, batting her long eyelashes at him.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks burn and Ginny glared. Jacques looked at Ginny and laughed, "And who iz zis little buttercup?"  
  
Ginny stared at Jacques well built figure and sputtered, "I-I am Ginny."  
  
"Zat iz a cute name indeed. It suits a lovely young lady like you." Jacques replied to Harry and Ron's greatest dislike.  
  
Felicity sensed the tension and continued asking, "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said full of confidence. He obviously did not like Jacques one bit, because he noticed Jacques eyeing Hermione up and down.  
  
"And you?" Felicity continued.  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"And finally you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Jacques stared at Hermione intently. He purred, "Oh! 'Ermione. Such a beautiful name. It certainly suites a belle like you. Most definitely."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Why thank you, Jacques."  
  
"My pleasure." Jacques said in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
Draco glared at Jacques, and sneered, "I suppose you are quite the 'Hot Shot Player' around here, yes?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, but Jacques just laughed, "Well, I can see you are quite ze talkative one around zese parts, oui?"  
  
Jacques smirked, and walked next to Katrina who said, "No we will show you how you get to Beauxbatons exactly. You 'ave to take ze trams in order to get there."  
  
"The what?" Draco asked.  
  
"The trams." Hermione said, "They are like little buses that take you from place to place. I thought you guys used trams of some sort. I read it in "Beauxbatons: Learning Magic the Francais Way"'  
  
"Well, I can see somebody reads around here!" Felicity said happily, "Hardly anyone around here reads a thing anymore."  
  
Hermione smiled, "You like to read."  
  
"Oh very much." Felicity replied.  
  
Katrina laughed, "Oh! You and your silly reading. Zat is so preposterous! We shall go now! Come on! To ze trams!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trams were an ideal way to travel of course. Boarding them was basically the same as boarding the Hogwart's Express. The group went to the tram station and went through one of the barriers. It contained magical trams that went from Beauxbatons, and other magical locations all over Paris.  
  
Everyone was impressed. The group managed to push all frightening thoughts about Voldemort, Lucius, and what not out of their heads as they listened intently to what Katrina was saying.  
  
"Zis iz ze city Paris. The City of Love some may call it. Now, I sincerely 'ope that you will enjoy all of the fine beauties around you. Think about it in zis city, you are in Heaven."  
  
As Katrina said this, she winked at Harry. Harry felt his cheeks burn again, and he also felt Ginny's angry stare. Harry did not really like the fact that Katrina was flirting with him, when he had all ready stated on their ride through Paris that Ginny and him were an item. Katrina did not seem to get the hint.  
  
Hermione also was getting a little annoyed with Jacques booty calls. He kept saying how beautiful Hermione looked. He didn't say it once. He didn't say it twice, but he said it at least six or seven times. Hermione also noticed Draco was not too pleased. When Draco was angry he was capable of anything. He had his father's temper, even though Hermione hated to admit that.  
  
Draco finally tore his eyes away from Hermione and Jacques, and he said to Felicity, " So you read a lot? It reminds me of someone I know!"  
  
Hermione could sense the agitation in his voice. Hermione gulped, and looked at Pansy. Pansy glared at Jacques and mouthed, "He seems like a player."  
  
Hermione nodded, and thought to herself, ~ Well, as long as Jacques doesn't pull any serious moves on me, I really have nothing to worry about I suppose. ~  
  
Jacques smiled flirtatiously, "'Ermione, maybe if you would like, I could show you around the grounds of Beauxbatons. Ze are very lovely at night, just like you."  
  
Hermione saw Draco flinch, and she also saw Ron snicker. Ron loved it whenever Draco was placed in an uncomfortable situation such as this one. They still had a hidden rivalry as much as Ron tried to deny it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled at Jacques, "Well perhaps we will all be able to go on a tour around Beauxbatons."  
  
Hermione slipped her arm around Draco and smiled. Draco did not return the smile, and slowly moved Hermione's arm away from him. He turned to Katrina, "When the hell are we going to be at this place anyway?"  
  
"OH! In a few minutes. Please, perhaps later, I will 'ave time to take you guyz on a tour around ze city. I 'ope you enjoy it." Katrina said, with her green eyes sparkling.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I am sure I enjoy it will very much."  
  
Hermione noticed that his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hermione glared at Draco. Someone had issues to work out today. ~ Oh well, I better not take him too seriously. Maybe when we head to Beauxbatons, and get settled Draco and I can have a chat. ~ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Pansy looked at Draco and sighed. He was annoyed. Pansy could tell. When they went out during fourth year, Pansy could always tell when he was pissed. Now was one of those times.  
  
Pansy chuckled and thought ~ Well, I hope that Jacques knows what he's doing. He should not be flirting with Mione too much! He does not want to face Draco's angry wrath! ~  
  
  
  
Okay! I think these chapters are quite good so far. I am quite proud of my work so far! I hope you are too!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	3. Beauxbatons Academy

Chapter 3: Beauxbatons Academy  
  
Disclaimer~ I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Damn.  
  
Thanks~ Black Rein, f0xyness39, Akili, Geri, BlueStariNight88, Robyn, Sky Brooks, blueberry girl, Forever89, Sunshine*Roses, deep.fried.chicken.wings, Arial, firey fairy, kai kai, angelsmelody13, Silent Darkness, Rebecca, AlyBaby and dobbie-luvs-sweeties.  
  
A/N: AW! 32 reviews all ready! This has only been up for a day, and I am all ready getting positive feedback. OH! You guys. I love you! Do you really think I am that good of a writer? Wow.  
  
  
  
After about another half hour, the group had reached Beuxbatons Academy. It was a beautiful school indeed. It was a grand white castle that looked like it was out of a fairy tale. It also had many tall winding towers, maybe even more then Hogwarts! The campus was green and lush, and covered with white lilies. There were many rolling hills, and several lakes.  
  
Since it was Saturday, there were no classes. All of the students appeared to be relaxing outside and enjoying the wonderful weather. It was really warm and sunny out for November. The students all seemed happy here, much happier then they have been at Hogwarts.  
  
Katrina smiled, showing all of her white teeth, "Well, zis iz ze wonderful Beauxbatons Academy. I sincerely 'ope you all enjoy ze fine facilities."  
  
Ginny smiled back, "It certainly is beautiful. Merci beaucoup, Katrina."  
  
"Oh! Ze pleasure iz all mine. Your French iz very good, Ginny." Katrina replied. "I see you 'ave a dictionary with you. Well, study your French hard."  
  
Ginny beamed, and suddenly Ron gasped, "It's Fleur."  
  
Sure enough Fleur was hurrying across the campus to meet the group. Her long silvery blond hair was tied up in a bun, and she was smiling broadly. Katrina waved, "Bonjour Madame Delacour! Il y a les nouveau étudiants!"  
  
Fleur nodded, and looked at Felicity, Katrina, and Jacques, "Bien. Vous allez maintenant."  
  
The three smiled. Katrina grinned at Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy; "Perhaps moi can introduce you to my friends. After all, I want you to hang out with the right people."  
  
After Katrina said that she looked at Felicity and began to giggle. Jacques winked at Katrina, "Now, do not make fun of ze, uh- socially challenged one, Kat."  
  
Felicity blushed, and headed away from the group. She walked away to the most deserted part of the campus, carrying her book. Jacques and Katrina left as well to join a huge group of people, relaxing by one of the lakes.  
  
Hermione glared after Katrina and thought ~ She thinks highly of herself that one! How dare she criticize a soft-spoken person, like Felicity? ~  
  
Fleur beamed at the group of news students, "Bonjour, and welcome to Beauxbatons. I will be sure to do all zat I can to make you feel at home, just like 'Ogwarts."  
  
Fleur took a deep breath and continued, "I do recognize some of you from ze tournament a few years ago. Ron, 'arry, and 'Ermione are especially familiar. I 'ope you will find France a wonderful place, and I apologize for ze short notice about coming 'ere. Are zar any questions?"  
  
Ron blushed deeply as he said, "A-are y-y-you going to be one of our professors, M-M-M-Madame Delacour? I would really be h-happy if you were!"  
  
Fleur noticed Pansy glaring at Ron. She smirked, "Ron, I 'ope zat you do notice zat it iz not polite to flirt when your tres belle fille iz right here before our eyes. May zat be lesson number ONE to you 'ere at Beauxbatons!"  
  
Pansy giggled and Ron looked mortified. Hermione nodded approvingly. Fleur was on the right track of being a professor. Fleur sighed, "Yes, Ron I will be your professor. Zis iz my first year teaching DADA. But I am not ze only new professor. Professor Jean Dulandez iz ze new Transfiguration professor as well. Our other one retired quite quickly. I don't know why though."  
  
"Has Professor Dulandez arrived?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He will be 'ere in a few days." Fleur said smiling.  
  
Harry sighed, "Madame Delacour? Are there houses here at Beauxbatons?"  
  
Fleur smiled, "Yes! Zere iz as a matter a fact. Zere iz three. Zey are Malin, Amical, and Vaillant. 'Ere at Beauxbatons we will sort you at ze feast. Ze professors will look at you closely and decide where you belong! Now, I will take you up to see Madam Maxime. We 'ave lots of stuff to tell you."  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, I hope wherever house I am in, I sincerely hope HE is not in it!"  
  
Draco then glared at Jacques, who was standing across the campus laughing with a gorgeous blond girl, who Hermione recognized as Fleur's sister, Gabrielle.  
  
Hermione laughed at Draco, "It sounds like someone is a tad bit jealous."  
  
Draco flushed and snarled, "Jealous? Of that punk? In your dreams, Mione."  
  
Hermione giggled, and hugged Draco. Draco sighed, and patted Hermione on the back.  
  
Fleur seemed impressed, "AH! Now you are showing ze right way of flirting. Zere iz 'ope for you after all."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione, and Fleur laughed, "Now! Shall we go! We need to get you all settled in as soon as possible. Allons-y!"  
  
Fleur turned around and her long blond hair ripped in the sunlight. The group followed her. Pansy glared at Ron as they were walking, "Ron? Listen, I saw you eying Fleur, and Katrina. That is two girls in only two hours. Ron, I want you to have eyes for me only."  
  
Ron seemed flabbergasted, and Hermione laughed, "Listen to Pansy. She obviously knows best about your little 'relationship'."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Draco sneered, "Well Hermione, you aren't one to talk. I mean you have been getting a little too close to that Jacques since we got here."  
  
Hermione gave him the McGonagall expression, "I haven't been getting close to him. He has been getting close to me."  
  
Ginny agreed, "Did you hear what he called me? Buttercup? How weird is that!"  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny, "Pretty damn weird. I think he is a little too desperate for SOMETHING!"  
  
The rest of the boys agreed. Pansy pursed her lips and said, "Well, that Katrina seems a little desperate for something as well!"  
  
Ron snapped, "That's not true!"  
  
"Whatever Ron!" Pansy growled angrily.  
  
"Now children," Fleur cut in, "No fighting s'il vous plait. It iz not necessary. I wish zat you will be quiet and sympa to each other during your time at Beauxbatons."  
  
Hermione sighed, and decided to bring up a new subject. "Felicity seems awfully nice. She likes to read! Finally someone who appreciates the art of literature."  
  
Harry snickered, "Well I suppose it is about time. After all, it only took you six years to find somebody who liked to read as much as you do."  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah, I can't think of anyone who liked to read as much as you do."  
  
The group laughed except for Draco. He seemed to have choked up. Hermione put her arm around him, "Draco? Are you okay?"  
  
"M-My s-s-sister loved to read. Especially muggle plays. She was big on literature. I remember her telling me she wanted to be Juliet in an upcoming play." Draco sighed.  
  
The group was silent. Hermione didn't know what to say. Draco was very sensitive about the topic of Jewel. He even lost his voice for a time since he was so upset about her murder. No one was quite sure how his voice returned so suddenly. Maybe it was because they were able to escape. But no one was quite sure.  
  
Hermione put her arm around Draco and pulled him close to her. "It's okay." Draco said, smiling at her.  
  
Fleur's blue eyes filled up with tears, "Oh! Moi iz very sorry about Jewel. I 'ope she iz in a better place. I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Draco whispered again.  
  
Fleur wiped the tears from her eyes, and sighed, "Lets go."  
  
The group then followed Fleur into the large castle. She slowly opened the door, and Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Harry into the great castle of Beauxbatons for the first time.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Chapter 3 comes to an end. It looks like this sequel may be more interesting then I thought. I have a lot in store for our characters.  
  
~*Sophiebabe  
  
Chapter 4: The New Houses 


	4. The New Houses

Chapter 4: The New Houses  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Damn, I hate disclaimers. TEE HEE!  
  
Thanks~ To all who reviewed! I am sorry, but the site is being a BITCH and won't let me see all of my reviews at the time. Trust me, I know who reviewed. Thank you! You know I love ya!  
  
A/N: I am really grateful with all of these reviews. I suppose you like the sequel. I hope you do. I put loads of effort into it ^_^  
  
AS for people who wanted to star as characters. Yes, you may become a character. Just tell me your name; what house you would like to be in, and any other things you would like to add. Review or email me at rockstarbabe@comcast.net  
  
Also if you would like to be notified when new chapters are posted, please give me your e-mail address and I will tell you when a new chapter is up.  
  
  
  
"Well, zat iz all." Madame Maxime finished.  
  
The group stared at her, and just nodded. Fleur smiled, "Well, they seem to understand ze rules very will. It iz not too much different from 'Ogwarts."  
  
It was true. The rules were basically the same as Hogwarts. You could not be out after hours, and if you were a 'naughty lil student' you got detention. Simple enough right?  
  
Also the Houses of Beauxbatons were explained very clearly. Malin was a house dedicated to the French Royal Family who attended Beauxbatons hundreds of years ago. It was meant for those who had many deep and hidden secrets. Amical was a separate house for those who were very outgoing and made many friends. It was based on, not a person, but friendship. Finally, Vaillant was the house for those who would do anything for others. It was based on the young princess of England who lived several hundred years ago. Her name was unknown though and she was only a legend.  
  
Madame Maxime smiled at her new students, "Please try your best while you go to school 'ere. I will be sure zat ze Francais won't be too difficult. I will be sure zat ze three prefects will 'elp translate ze work, or at least most of it. Katrina will be your prefect if you are in Amical. Felicity will be your prefect if you are in Vaillant. And Jacques if you are in Malin. I 'ope you enjoy your time 'ere at Beauxbatons! Now off to ze feast!"  
  
Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked together and followed Fleur and Madame Maxime down the corridors of Beauxbatons. Ever since the students stepped foot inside the school they were amazed. Fleur was not joking when she said how grand the school was. The walls were adorned in gold and silver. It was also lit up inside, and there was no armor anywhere. There was no poltergeist either, as Fleur so kindly mentioned.  
  
The Great Hall was even grander. There were waiters who would serve courses of gourmet food. Also the Great Hall had a live orchestra who would play lovely music while the students ate. The Great Hall was filled with beautiful flower decorations, and the ceiling seemed to stretch up to the heavens.  
  
Hermione smiled, "It's so romantic."  
  
Pansy and Ginny agreed. The boys were trying hard not to gag at her remark. Fleur sighed, "Well, zis way. To ze front of ze hall."  
  
The group followed her and Madame Maxime to the very center of the Great Hall. Hermione looked over her shoulder and she could see Felicity, sitting alone and absorbed in a book. Hermione also saw Katrina talked lively to a huge group of friends. Finally Hermione saw Jacques leaned down and whispering to another girl.  
  
Madame Maxime cleared her throat loudly. All the students turned their heads to the center of the Great Hall. Madame Maxime grinned, "Students of Beauxbatons. Ze new students 'ave arrived. Make them feel as welcome as possible s'il vous plait!"  
  
All the students looked up with excitement. They always loved it when new people arrived. Fleur grinned and whispered, "Whatever 'ouse you are in, you should be proud. Each 'ouse has produced ze most incredible wizards and witches. I 'ope you enjoy yourselves!"  
  
Madame Maxime sighed, "'Ere we go! First things first. How about we start with 'arry Potter."  
  
Harry walked up to Madame Maxime. He did not feel as nervous as he was when being sorted into Hogwarts. He did not really care what house he was sorted into. Maxime examined Harry closely. She seemed to be staring into his very soul. Finally she sighed, "You are going to be in Amical."  
  
Harry smiled, and Maxime pointed in the direction of the table where Katrina was sitting at. Katrina waved frantically for Harry to sit next to her. Harry slowly went over to the table, avoiding Ginny's glare.  
  
Maxime grinned, "Next how about Pansy."  
  
Pansy walked up to Maxime. She did the same exact thing to Pansy as she did to Harry. Finally she said, "I will put you in Malin."  
  
Pansy walked over to Jacques table. Jacques grinned broadly, as though happy another girl joined his table. Pansy smirked and sat next to Jacques in an attempt to piss Ron off.  
  
Maxime smiled, "Oh, zis iz going so well. Next how about Ginny."  
  
Ginny went up to Maxime, and Maxime said, "Amical."  
  
Hermione became overcome will giggles as Ginny stormed over to where Harry was sitting. Katrina frowned as she made room for Ginny at the table. Maxime sighed, "How about Draco?"  
  
Draco scowled and approached Madame Maxime. She smiled and said very quickly, "Vaillant."  
  
Draco smirked and strutted over to the Vaillant table. Maxime grinned, "How about Ron?"  
  
Maxime placed Ron in Vaillant along with Draco. It would be very amusing to see how they got along. Finally Maxime said "'Ermione?"  
  
Hermione smiled and went up to Madame Maxime. Maxime took one quick glance at Hermione and muttered, "Malin."  
  
Hermione felt a surge of disappointment. She wanted to be in the same house as Draco, maybe to get some 'alone time', but Hermione walked over to Malin table and sat between Pansy and Jacques. Madame Maxime bowed and the feast continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco glared over at the Malin table. What was that kook of a Headmaster thinking when she put HIS girlfriend in the same house as the school player! What was she thinking? Ron was obviously thinking the exact same thing. Draco clenched his fists and whispered to Ron, "So what do you think Weasley? We are in the same house, and our girlfriends are with the school's male stripper? What to you think of that?"  
  
Ron grumbled, "It is no picnic being stuck with you Malfoy, but maybe we can make sure that Jacques character stays away from our girls."  
  
Draco smirked, "You mean like we pull a practical joke on him or something. Because if your plan deflates his ego, you know I am all for it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny glared at Katrina kept flirting with Harry right to her face. Katrina laughed and batted her long black eyelashes, "So 'Arry do you plan on kicking zis nasty old wizards arse of what? I know you could defeat anything if you put your mind to it, mon ami."  
  
Harry found himself bushing even though Ginny was right there. Harry could not help but gaze into Katrina's huge emerald eyes. Ginny felt as though life was not fair. ~ This chick Katrina better stop coming on too strong or else she is dead! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione flinched as Jacques put his arm around her and Pansy. She did not even want to see what Draco was doing right now. He would most likely be pissed. Hermione looked over at Pansy instead. Pansy unlike Hermione was enjoying the attention. Pansy figured that if Ron was allowed to flirt then she was too! Hermione put on a fake smile and she heard Jacques whisper, "I can't wait to show you beauties around."  
  
~This is going to be a long year. ~ Hermione thought.  
  
Well, that is all of chapter 4! Anyway, if the French stuff IS TOO confusing, please let me know and I will tune it down a bit. LOL I am just showing off my French!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	5. The Breakup

~*Sophiebabe  
  
Chapter 5: The Breakup  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing is mine. Nothing is mine. Get the concept? G-O-O-D!  
  
Thanks: Sky Brooks, glory, Black Rein, me_luvs_u94, Emma, Rebecca, C, Nathalie, maltoy's girl, blueberry girl, Draco-luver, Cassandra the Vampire, MoonTrail, firey fairy, BlueStariNight88, Kumiko Eharu, Hpfre4k, bubblegum*girl, JoeBob1379, Edainme, MagicalMoonPrincess, Reader, ~*~ME~*~, Arial, Heero424, f0xyness39, tears flow softly, and dobbie-luvs-sweeties.  
  
A/N: ATTENTION CHARACTER PEOPLE! I have received many character requests. I swear I will fit you all in. First I need to gather all your information, and find out where I would like to put you. Thanks for you e-mails.  
  
  
  
Days turned into weeks. It was hard to believe that the group of Hogwarts students had attended Beauxbatons for two weeks now. At first it was difficult getting used to all the fancy food, and the complicated (A/N: TEE HEE) French words, but the group eventually grew used to everything at Beauxbatons. Hermione and Pansy actually loved being in the same house together, and hanging out. Hermione was also very impressed by Beauxbatons library, which was even bigger then Hogwart's! Also everyone in the house of Malin was quite friendly, but Jacques was a little too friendly for his own good. He had been flirting with Hermione nonstop. At first she thought it was cute, but now it was overkill. She clearly told him that she had a boyfriend, but he would not get the hint! It was the only bad thing, aside from missing Draco.  
  
Hermione rarely had the chance to see Draco. Sure she would see him occasionally in class, but other then that they never had any 'alone time' That was also one of Pansy's ultimate complaints.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, and a bit chilly. The gray clouds seemed to cover the sky completely, but that did not stop Hermione and Pansy from heading outside. Hermione and Pansy were sitting on the front steps of Beauxbatons, and laughing about some stupid things that did not even make sense. Hermione felt happy and very content, these two weeks had been perfect, well close to perfect anyway. She even forgot about her problems with Voldemort and Lucius that were happening at Hogwarts.  
  
Pansy grumbled and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "Great, here comes the wonderful Jacques."  
  
Sure enough Jacques was strutting over to where Hermione and Pansy were sitting. Gabrielle was also accompanying Jacques. She seemed very 'smiley' about something.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, and Hermione said politely, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
Jacques and Gabrielle laughed, and Gabrielle said, "Are you ze one zat Jacques thought was sexy?"  
  
Hermione blushed and Pansy sneered, "Well Jacques, you think just about every girl in this whole damn place is sexy. Oh! For your information, we both have boyfriends so how about you back off a little bit, huh?"  
  
Gabrielle glared angrily at Pansy, and Jacques laughed, "O la la, you are just so lovely when you are angry. Tres belle."  
  
Hermione stared at Jacques, and said politely as possible, "Look, your flirting is cute, but now it is becoming overbearing. I mean, you have been hitting on Pansy and I for the past two weeks, and it is getting a bit old."  
  
Jacques looked at Gabrielle, and she nodded quickly. Jacques smirked, "Well sweet little 'Ermione, I suppose I will never be able to do...ZIS!"  
  
Suddenly before Hermione or Pansy had a chance to react, Jacques leaned over and kissed Hermione smack on the lips. Pansy screamed in shock and Gabrielle doubled over with laughter. Hermione pushed Jacques away and shouted, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Did you even hear what I told you? Oh!!"  
  
Jacques laughed and smirked, "Oh! It was just a dare! Gabby said I could never kiss you, but I proved her wrong! Now she owes me cinquante euros!"  
  
Gabrielle giggled, but stopped when she saw Hermione and Pansy's glares. "I- It was a joke. Nothing more. Don't be mad s'ill vous plait!! COME ON! It was funny!"  
  
Pansy's eyes went wide in horror. Hermione gasped, "What is it Pansy?"  
  
Pansy looked from Jacques, to Gabrielle, and finally to Hermione, "Very funny. Oh yes, what a lovely joke, but it appears Jacques that Hermione's boyfriend just saw the lovely joke."  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink as she saw Draco, glaring furiously from across the lawn. She saw his icy stare that she always saw when he was pissed off. Hermione also noticed Ron staring unhappily. Draco shook his head, and stormed away with Ron at his heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement. He was burning with fury. Hermione had just kissed to school player. Right in front of him nonetheless. Ron was pissed too. Ron was muttered furiously as they two walked, "If he did that to Pansy, I swear, I would have-"  
  
"Well, he did not do it to Pansy did he? Oh no! He had to do it to Hermione. I can't believe her! Why did she, oh she is going to pay for this!"  
  
Ron sighed, and stopped suddenly when he heard Pansy shouting. "Ron! Stop this instant!"  
  
Ron shrugged, and turned around to see both Pansy and Hermione. Ron shouted back, "Look I don't think this is the time. Draco is a bit uh- frustrated. Yeah, that's the word I am looking for."  
  
Draco spun around, "Frustrated!! That is NOT the word you are looking for. Oh no!"  
  
Hermione said meekly, and avoided Draco's eyes as she spoke, "Look that kiss meant nothing it was-"  
  
"I don't give a damn what it was! Hermione do you know what you just did!!"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "Look, I had no idea that Jacques was going to do that. He is just a prat and you should know that!"  
  
Hermione and Draco stared at each other furiously. Draco spat out, "Oh yeah? Well he seems like a prat that you are getting a little too close to. No scratch that. Hermione maybe since you haven't been spending enough time with me, you figured you and Jacques could be 'friends with benefits' Does that sound about right?"  
  
Pansy and Ron looked at each other. This was not going to be good. Not good at all. This was going to turn into a full-blown fight.  
  
Hermione glared, "FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!! Seriously I really do not know what is going on through that messed up mind of yours! You really have serious issues to work out Draco. You have been nothing but a nuisance since we have arrived. I don't know what your problem is, but-"  
  
"My problem? Excuse me, but you are the cheating, not me!"  
  
"Cheating!! How dare you! I would never cheat!" Hermione spat back angrily.  
  
"That's bullshit! You were probably the easiest girl in Hogwarts considering your two 'best friends' were guys!" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron flushed, and Pansy began to speak, "Look this is going too far. This is stupid. How about we explain what happened, Draco?"  
  
"I am not listening to a single word this slut says!" Draco said furiously.  
  
Hermione turned bright magenta, "Slut? Why you little filthy ferret! You better watch what you call me!"  
  
Draco sneered, "Well, you deserve the title. After all you were kissing the school player therefore you are a slut."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "I hate you for saying these things! You-you evil rotten Malfoy-"  
  
Draco laughed mockingly, "All of us Malfoy's are what you call 'evil'. You better get used to it."  
  
Hermione felt the anger boil over, "Well then. I hate all Malfoy's! I hate you! I hate your father! I hate your mother! I hate Jewel!"  
  
Hermione suddenly wished she could swallow the words she had just said. She knew that she had crossed the line. What did Jewel have to do with this? Even Pansy glared, "HERMIONE!"  
  
Draco stared hateful daggers at Hermione. He was slapped her right across the face. Draco spat out, "Y-You..that is it. Over! Hear me OVER!!!"  
  
Draco spun around, and ran out of Ron, Pansy, and Hermione's sight. Hermione rubbed her cheek gently. What had she done? Tears began to pour down her face. Over. It was over.  
  
Hermione spun around and ran in the opposite direction. She kept running, and ignored Pansy and Ron's calls. She ignored the looks that she was getting from the concerned students. Hermione ignored everything around her. She only stopped when she knew that she was as far away from Draco as possible.  
  
Hermione felt her gasping for breath as the tears poured silently down her face. She felt as though her world came crashing down on her. Draco broke up with her. And because of what?  
  
"'Ermione?"  
  
Hermione spun around saw Fleur. Fleur seemed very happy and pleased. Hermione then heard Fleur say five words that changed what she was feeling. "Lucius Malfoy has been CAUGHT!"  
  
  
  
Wow! What an emotional heartbreaking chapter huh? Well, I will see you shortly! Peace!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	6. THE DEATH EATER?

Chapter 6: THE DEATH EATER?????  
  
Disclaimer: I suck as a writer so there is no way in hell, I own Harry Potter!!  
  
Thanks: Draco-luver, Black Rein, Psycho Angel, BlueStariNight88, Draco's one and only, Nathalie, Loralei, Kumiko Eharu, C, JoeBob1379, Hpfre4k, Draco'sAmericanGirl, maltoy's girl, blueberry girl, deep.fried.chicken.wings, firey fairy, MoonTrail, Lizzy, and Rebecca!  
  
A/N: ~*~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORALEI*~*~ I decided to post early since it was your B-Day. Have a great one ^_^  
  
"W-What???" Hermione gasped loudly.  
  
Fleur nodded, "Your 'eard moi ze first time. Lucius Malfoy has been caught! Oh! I am thrilled. We caught him trying to sneak into our precious Beauxbatons! Ze imbecile!! Well, come quickly! We are holding him in ze dungeons. I want you to come, and mock ze fool with moi. Allons-y!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the house of Vaillant, Rebecca (LOL. Hi first reviewer for Complicated*~) was singing a song under her breath, "I hate Jacques la la la. He broke up the school couple that was so perfect. He is so annoying, and a son of a-"  
  
"REBECCA!" Felicity cried looking up from her book, "I know you thought Hermione and Draco were the cutest couple in Beauxbatons, but please! You know well enough that I cannot stand swearing!"  
  
"So?" Darlaya Grey (MoonTrail) snapped, "Keep on singing Rebecca we are all very amused!! Jacques is a son of a BLEEP anyway."  
  
Nikki (Draco'sAmericanGirl) nodded several times, "Oh! Keep singing! You know I hate Jacques! He tried to hit on me before! Can you believe him the scumbag!"  
  
Jeremy put his arm around Nikki, "Yes and then I knocked him flat, and he had to be sent to the hospital wing."  
  
"The good old days." Rebecca sighed happily.  
  
Loralei rolled her eyes, and sneered, "Well, you should be singing happy birthday to me! The wonderful dancer!"  
  
Rebecca and the others laughed and began to sing Happy Birthday as Loralei dance happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Fleur finally reached the dark cruel looking dungeons. Hermione felt her heart pounding as she entered the coldness. She could not believe that Lucius, the evil Death Eater who murdered Jewel, was in the school, imprisoned in the dark dungeons.  
  
"'Ere we are!" Fleur said happily, "He iz in ze cell. It iz locked do not worry. He won't dare escape."  
  
Hermione stared intently at the tiny dirty cell before her. It reminded her so much of the cell that she had to share with the rest of the Gryffindors when Voldemort had taken over. Hermione gulped, and looked at the tall blonde man sitting in front of her. His head was turned away so his face was hidden. He was trembling and looked very scared.  
  
Fleur sneered, "He has not said a word. Ze fool. We will send ze Dementers to perform ze little kiss tomorrow!"  
  
Hermione smirked happily, "Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
The blond man turned around slowly and Hermione's heart sunk lower then low. He was NOT Lucius. Sure he was blonde and had silver gray eyes, but he was not Lucius. No, definitely not. Fleur had been mistaken. Lucius's eyes were always filled with malice. This man's were filled with shock. Also Lucius did not have a tattoo of an emerald on his ankle. This man did.  
  
Hermione tried to speak, but she was too shocked to utter a single word. Fleur had said Lucius had been caught, but this man was not Lucius. What a disappointment.  
  
The man glared at Hermione coldly, "I am not Lucius! Please listen. I am Nilam. You are sorely mistaken. Let me out at once!"  
  
Fleur sneered, "You can not fool moi! You are Lucius! No doubt about zat!"  
  
Nilam ignored Fleur, but instead said frantically to Hermione, "Wait! I know you! Draco's girlfriend! Hermione Granger was it? Yes! Please remember Jewel's prayer, and please warn Draco. He-"  
  
Fleur cut him off harshly, while Hermione's eyes went wide. "Don't try to cover up who you are Lucius! You will be no longer at dawn tomorrow."  
  
Nilam continued saying to Hermione, "Hermione! Please! I beg of you! Warn Draco! Please! He-"  
  
"Enough of zis! 'Ermione! We shall be off now!"  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to react Fleur was dragging Hermione up the stairs and away from the dungeons and the shouting screaming Nilam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." Pansy said in absolute amazement. "That is really something. Are you sure it was not Lucius?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Trust me! This man was most certainly NOT Lucius! He kept saying I should warn Draco about something."  
  
Hermione turned to look out the window. Pansy and her were sitting in the Malin common room. Hermione updated Pansy with everything that happened. But Hermione kept thinking about Draco. She knew that she broke up with him, but she still did not really want him hanging around all those other girls. She supposed it was jealously.  
  
Suddenly two boys walked up to Hermione and Pansy. One was Jacques, and he looked pretty embarrassed. The other was a tall boy with brown hair, and green eyes. He glared at Jacques, "SAY IT!"  
  
Jacques gulped, and nodded, "'Ermione! Je suis desole! You bein now Jack? Huh? Let moi go s'il vous plait!"  
  
Jack, who was forcing Jacques to apologize, smirked, "Very bein, as you would call it. Now don't let that happen again or else!"  
  
Jack let go of Jacques, and walked to the other side of the Malin common room. Jacques sighed, "I will tell Draco it was all my fault, Ermione. D'accord?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Whatever you say."  
  
Jacques put on a concerned expression, "What iz wrong? Something happened didn't it?"  
  
Pansy glared at Jacques, "Well, let me think. You kissed Mione in front of the whole school, her boyfriend broke up with her, and Lucius was not captured! So, yes she would be fine naturally!"  
  
Jacques sighed, "Oh. Zat was not good. Oh 'Ermione. Try not to worry, s'il vous plait!"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Okay, whatever. Jacques? I have a trivial question for you. Are there dementers at Beauxbatons?"  
  
Jacques seemed surprised at this question, but he answered Hermione truthfully, "Well, I really do not 'ave an answer to zat. I don't know why ze school would keep such vile things really. Ze dementers are very frightening so I don't know why we would 'ave zem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Ron walked back to the common room. Draco was so angry with Hermione. He wanted to hurt her, after what she did to him. Oh how he wanted to prove her wrong. She was such a spoiled mudblood. Draco would make her take back what she said about his sister.  
  
Ron walked in the common room, and Draco smirked when he saw all of the beautiful girls looking at him and Ron. ~ Let the fun begin! ~ Draco thought.  
  
Well, Lucius was not captured after all. Sorry. I will post again later! Bye!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	7. My Pain

Chapter 7: My Pain  
  
Disclaimer: OK! Do you honestly truly think I am the master mind behind Harry Potter? If you did, then you thought wrong.  
  
Thanks: I LOVED ALL OF YOU REVIEWS!!! Emma, Draco's sister, glory, tears flow softly, Sky Brooks, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, I_rule, Akili, lilpinkbunny, blueberry girl, MoonTrail, Sushie-chan, BlueStariNight88, angelsmelody13, Rebecca, Kumiko Eharu, Draco's One and Only, C, AlyBaby, Black Rein, Aiya, HpFre4k, Draco-luver, f0xyness39, DiOsA4u, and Elenora  
  
A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Look I could not check my e-mail so this chapter has no new characters. Do you forgive me?  
  
  
  
Hermione laid in bed, and stared out the window. She felt horrible. She felt as though her world was crashing down around her. Hermione's day, well pretty much sucked. Hermione looked up at the shining glowing stars that were twinkling in the night sky. Everything was just wrong for Hermione.  
  
Draco had broke up with her, Lucius was not captured, Nilam, an innocent person, might had the dementer's kiss performed on him, and to top it all off Draco might find a new girlfriend faster then Hermione could blink.  
  
What did she and Draco even fight about? Jacques? Hermione gulped. She had said some pretty low things, and she knew it too. Why did she have to say that she hated Jewel? Hermione just wanted to prove her point. Draco should have listened to her, instead of calling her a slut. Hermione guessed they were both wrong in ways, and they just needed time apart.  
  
Hermione rubbed her shoulder. It hurt so much. She had awoken because of the pain. Hermione also noticed that some horrible red rash had spread all down her arm. Hermione did not know what was up with that. It really hurt too. But then Hermione thought about Jewel. She never complained about pain, and she experienced a load of it.  
  
Jewel. Hermione missed her so much. Hermione could still remember the day Jewel wanted to befriend her. It was so cute. A little first year student coming up to a sixth prefect, and asking for friendship was almost laughable. Hermione tried hard not to laugh. Jewel was so funny. She would always speak her mind and try to be there for you. She was the perfect definition of a friend.  
  
But Jewel was dead. Dead. She would never be there anymore. Hermione sighed. If Jewel was here, she would probably give Hermione all sorts of interesting advice. She would make Hermione feel one hundred percent better.  
  
Hermione let out a big sigh, and got out of her comfortable bed. She walked right up next to the window. Hermione looked at the stars, and muttered, "Jewel? What can I do? How can I get Draco to believe, and stop Nilam from being accused of something that he did not do? Please help me Jewel!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and began to sing under her breath, "I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I-"  
  
Hermione then felt a cold breeze blow by her. She gasped, and spun around. None of the windows were open. What could have let in such a blast of cold air? ~ You know what Hermione; I reckon that you are cracking up! Ever since Draco broke up with you, you have been going insane. ~  
  
Hermione shuddered, and continued staring out of the window. Her mind was blank. She did not know what to do to make Draco forgive her, or prove to Fleur that Nilam was in fact, not Lucius, but innocent.  
  
Hermione felt the cold breeze again, and shuddered. She just felt so alone. Hermione missed how things were, before they became so complicated. Why couldn't life be easy?  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione spun around, and for one spilt second she thought that she saw Jewel standing there. But it was only Pansy. Hermione asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why you are still up! It is late, and-"  
  
Hermione cut Pansy off, "Pansy, I don't know what to do! I have a horrible feeling something bad is going to happen!"  
  
"Yeah, but HERMIONE!!! What in living hell happened to your arm?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the huge rash that spread from her shoulder down her arm. She looked at Pansy, and sighed deeply, "I do not know what that is all about, but I am sure it will go away. It hurts though."  
  
Pansy grinned, "I guess it does. Try to sleep now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was angry. That Katrina kept following her and Harry around. This morning Katrina was giving Ginny a lecture on how to make her hair perfectly shiny. Katrina was simply putting Harry and her to sleep at the breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Katrina finally shut up when Madame Maxime stood up to make a very important announcement. She seemed very happy about something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione. He could feel no pity for her, even though she seemed extremely worn out. Draco grinned as all of the girls at his table sat close to him. He even let them wrap their arms around him.  
  
Draco glanced and noticed Hermione staring at him. He glared and mouthed, "Mudblood."  
  
Hermione flushed and turned away completely. Draco sneered, "Look at my ex. Doesn't she seem so pathetic right now?"  
  
The girls snuggled against Draco in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. This break up was going to be worse then she thought. Draco was going to be really cocky about it. Hermione could tell all ready. It had only been a day, and Draco all ready had girls simpering all over him.  
  
Hermione sighed, and tried to draw her attention to the front of the Great Hall. Madame Maxime was preparing an announcement. She stared at all the students, and began talking, "Az you know, zere iz a new professor. 'E haz just arrived to teach. 'Ere he iz! 'E will also be ze 'ead of ze 'ouse of Malin. Professor Jean Dulandez iz ze new Transfiguration professor az well!"  
  
Hermione felt as though her heart might stop. The new professor approached in front of everything. He may have had a blond mustache, he may have worn a monomial, and he might have put on some weight (LOL), but Hermione could recognize that man anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hermione felt Pansy stiffen next to her. Hermione was sure she recognized him as well. Hermione stared at Pansy, and whispered, "What is he doing here?"  
  
Pansy sputtered, "I have no idea! He's found us! Oh! We are going to die just like Jewel!"  
  
"Don't be silly." Hermione replied, but her voice was shaking as she spoke. Hermione glanced over at Draco. He did not seem to notice that his sister's murderer was in front of the room. He was too busy flirting!  
  
Draco looked up from the girls when he noticed Hermione staring. He just glared heartlessly and gave her the finger. Hermione blushed, and looked at the ground realizing Draco really did not care about her. ~ He hates me. ~ she thought sadly.  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy, and Pansy put a comforting arm around Hermione. Dulandez (Lucius) glared at the Malin table, and Hermione knew that he say them. Dulandez smirked, and greeted the Great Hall with a dreadful announcement, "I would like to take the moment to introduce myself, but there are more important things at hand. I want to say that we have captured and KILLED one of the most evil Death Eaters thanks to my help. Lucius Malfoy is no more."  
  
Draco gasped and stared at the front the Great Hall. Hermione could tell he was shocked, but pleased.  
  
Dulandez sneered at Hermione. She knew why. How was she going to prove he was Lucius when everyone thought he was dead?  
  
  
  
Wow. Interesting. I will post ASAP!!! LATER!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 8: Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. I OWN NOTHIING!!!  
  
Thanks: IT WON'T LET ME SEE MY REVIEWS AGAIN!!!!! I AM SORRY. I love all of you guys, and please kept reviewing!!!!! ^_^ PLEASE!!!  
  
A/N: Huh, I don't know what to say. I still cannot get to my e-mail. I am sorry. I will put in new characters as soon as I get the chance. OH! Kumiko Eharu is my beta!! ^_^ YAH!! I have a beta!!! I'm so happy!!  
  
Hermione felt herself running. She felt as though her world had finally come crashing down. Lucius was back, and he looked as horrible and evil as ever. How come Draco did not know it was him? Why was he too busy flirting to even notice that his sister's murderer was right in front of his eyes? Was he really that stupid? Draco was a fool. Hermione realized that.  
  
Hermione finally reached the dungeons where Nilam was being held. She held her breath and noticed Fleur was standing alone, and pondering over something. She kept shaking her head as well.  
  
Hermione felt her voice shake as she said, "W-What exactly happened to Nilam?"  
  
Fleur was shocked to see Hermione, but she answered her question, "It was in ze dungeons Lucius! Not Nilam, whoever zat may be! Anyway, Lucius was murdered in ze middle of ze night. No one knows what happened, but something obviously did, and it wasn't good."  
  
Hermione felt tears in her eyes. It was beyond obvious that Lucius was behind the killing. He would kill anything as long as he could gain something out of it. Lucius killed his own daughter Jewel, and did not care about it. So what would stop him from killing Nilam. Nilam knew something. He wanted to warn Draco about something, but Lucius killed him before he could say a thing. Now what?  
  
Hermione brushed her tears away and asked, "What is that? The thing that you are holding?"  
  
Fleur shrugged, "Some message zat ze fool 'ad left behind. 'Ere you can keep it I suppose. I have no clue what 'e iz trying to say. Now! I must be off! Au reviour!"  
  
Fleur smirked and left Hermione holding a piece of paper. It said:  
  
Stop Lucius. He is after LOE. Jewel's prayer is-  
  
Then it was cut off. Hermione bit her lip and pondered. This was very interesting. Why would Nilam write this? And what did he need to say about Jewel? Hermione turned around and walked away from the dark cell that had become a deathbed for an innocent man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy stared blankly at Hermione, "I don't get it Mione. This is almost as weird as those Helen and Daemon nightmares. We still have to kill the 'Devil of Devils' to carry Jewel's plan. Whatever that was. It is not like she is here to tell us."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded. The two girls were sitting outside on the steps thinking. Pansy looked up at the sky. It was very cloudy and it looked like rain. Pansy shuddered, "I think it is going to rain soon. Do you want to go to the library?"  
  
"No thank you." Hermione replied.  
  
Pansy gasped, "You don't want to go to the library? Oh! Something really must be bothering you!"  
  
"PANSY! An innocent man was murdered in the dungeons, and Lucius is back as our teacher, and the Head of our House! He could come in the common room at anytime!" Hermione cried.  
  
"How about you tell someone he is really Lucius?" Pansy suggested as though the answer was obvious.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Let me think. Everyone thinks that Lucius is dead, because everyone here thought Lucius was Nilam. Well, Draco may be able to recognize him, but he is too busy acting like a man slut to see that it is him."  
  
Pansy's eyes suddenly went really wide. She let out a cry, and said, "Lets go to the library! Right NOW!"  
  
Pansy stood up, and began to block Hermione's view so she could not see in front of her. "Lets go! Come on we're leaving!"  
  
Hermione frowned, "Move Pansy."  
  
""No! I'll just-"  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
Pansy slowly and reluctantly moved aside, and let Hermione see the worse sight in the world. Draco was on the other side of the lawn kissing a beautiful girl with long sliver blonde hair. She was wearing a very tight dress that accented all her curves. Draco seemed to be very taken with her.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Oh my- the scumbag!"  
  
Draco suddenly looked up from the girl he was kissing, and he walked over hand and hand with her toward Hermione and Pansy. Hermione felt her jaw tighten, and Pansy glared furiously.  
  
Draco smirked broadly and seemed very pleased with himself. The girl sneered, "EW! Is this the mudblood that you were telling me about darling?"  
  
Draco glared, "Yes that is her. She was the one who cheated on me with Jacques."  
  
The beautiful, but vain girl laughed and batted her eyelashes, "You poor thing. How dare you let this filthy mudblood have a place in your life."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I cannot believe you let this whore in your life Draco. What were you thinking!"  
  
Draco put his arm around the girl and pulled her close, "Don't listen to anything this pug says okay? She likes Poor People."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, "I hate you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"And I hate you too, mudblood." Draco sneered. "I wish father would have murdered you instead of Jewel."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled up with tears. Draco did not mean that. Did he? He was such a jerk. Hermione loved him so much, and this is how he thanked her. By kissing some snotty brat, and telling her that she should die.  
  
Pansy ripped Draco apart from his hooker friend, and snarled, "You take that back! You evil rotten-"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Pansy, don't even bother. He just-"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt really dizzy, and was hit with a wave of nausea. She also was it great pain, because it felt as though someone plunged a knife into her shoulder. Hermione rubbed it tenderly, but the pain would not go away. Pansy cried out, "Oh! What happened to your arm!!! Hermione what is that?"  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything. Hermione's rash had spread and it was shaping to look exactly like the Dark Mark, the symbol of Voldemort.  
  
Hermione felt her heart pound really fast. She suddenly fell to the ground. She felt so weak and she could not stand  
  
. Pansy made a whimpering sound, and Hermione sighed, "I-I felt so weak. Everything is-"  
  
Unexpectedly Hermione's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fell backwards. Pansy felt her insides shaking as she bent over Hermione. She was burning up with fever. "Oh! Hermione!! What the- What is this?"  
  
The blonde girl laughed, "Well, looks like you got your wish Draco. Lets go back to the castle."  
  
Draco just shook his head, and did not say a word. The girl frowned, and walked away from the group.  
  
Draco went very pale, and his eyes went so wide you could see all of the whites in them. Draco felt his voice shaking, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Pansy lifted Hermione up and felt her pulse. Pansy felt tears in her eyes, "I have no idea what the hell is wrong with her! HERMIONE!!"  
  
Hermione would not respond to Pansy's calls. She was just lying there on the ground very limp, and she appeared to be dead. Her lips were a pale white now, and she looked absolutely ghastly.  
  
Pansy began to cry, and she glared at Draco, "Maybe next time you'll be careful what you wish FOR!" (A/N: I was going to end it there, but I was feeling nice today!)  
  
Pansy slowly lifted Hermione up. Pansy immediately began to freak out, "Oh! She's dead! She's dead!"  
  
"Not yet, but she will be shortly," said an icy cold voice.  
  
Draco, and Pansy looked up to see the sinister figure of Dulandez leering at them. He smirked a terrible smirk, and sneered, "Well, it appears as though this young lady has been taking Dark Drugs."  
  
"Hermione has not been taking Dark Drugs, you son of a bitch!" Pansy screeched.  
  
Dulandez laughed, and his gray eyes shone brightly, "Well, didn't your parents ever teach not to swear like that? I suppose you did not have a very decent upbringing."  
  
Pansy glared, and Draco gasped, "F-Father? W-What?"  
  
Dulandez sneered, "Well, this is sad. I saw you at the Great Hall, but yet you never saw me? It would be for the best to control your hormones in the near future, Draco."  
  
Draco glared, "You evil rotten- I am going to tell the first person I see that the real Lucius is here then you'll be in big trouble!"  
  
Dulandez's smirked flickered, but then he sneered, "Tell, and you will go the same exact way as your sister."  
  
With that said Dulandez showed Draco and Pansy a sword that he had concealed under his cloak. It was the same sword he had used to kill Jewel, and it was smeared with her blood.  
  
Draco's lip trembled, and Pansy felt like she was going to be as sick as Hermione. Lucius did not even bother to clean his own daughter's blood off of the sword. Dulandez smirked again, "Now I strongly suggest that you take your little friend up to the Hospital Wing. Maybe the can save her, but I doubt it. I really doubt it."  
  
Pansy and Draco slowly lifted up the limp, and practically lifeless Hermione up, and began to carry her away slowly. Pansy looked at Draco, and she could tell just how guilty he really felt without saying anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sucks for Mione, huh? Well, you know I love reviews ^_^ Review please! Thanks!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	9. Family Portrait

Chapter 9: "Family Portrait"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter and not Pink.  
  
Thanks: YAH! I can get to my reviews!! THANKS!! F0xyness39, zoogerbas1, Rebecca, Akili, dragonrider, glittery chunsa, BlueStariNight88, daddys_girl_12_2001, Elenora, Draco'sAmericanGirl, ~*~ME~*~, Summersun, bubblegum*girl, Loralei, Kumiko Eharu, C, blueberry girl, PsYcHoJo, Glenda the Owl, robin, Nathalie, tear flow softly, Hpfre4k, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Sky Brooks, kai kai, Draco-luver, and DiOsA4u.  
  
A/N: Okay, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beta Kumiko Eharu, who gave me the wonderful idea for the song!  
  
Hermione was very pale, and she looked absolutely terrible. Hermione looked as though she was dead, and was ready to buried any second. As she lay on the Hospital Wing bed, the nurse, Madame Lunacour, had no idea what was wrong with Hermione. She was stumped, and very concerned, but she stated that there was absolutely nothing that she could do. She just said that all she could do was let Hermione rest.  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Ron joined Pansy and Draco. They were all standing beside Hermione's bed, looking extremely distraught. Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder, sobbing, "What should we do? We can't let Hermione just die."  
  
Harry patted Ginny gently, and muttered, "We won't just let Hermione die. Don't worry."  
  
"How can we not worry!" Ron growled, "There is something seriously wrong with her, and the nurse here says that there is nothing she can do about it."  
  
Pansy nodded, and ran up and hugged Ron. He looked uncomfortable, but happy as well that Pansy hugged him. Pansy cried, "It was so creepy and Lucius-"  
  
Pansy shut up immediately when she saw Hermione stir. Hermione looked up and slowly opened her eyes. She seemed confused as she stared at the group.  
  
Pansy sighed, and whispered," Mione? Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, "I think so, but where am I?"  
  
Harry reached down and held Hermione's hand, "You are in the Hospital Wing. You passed out, and are safe here. You are going to get better."  
  
Ron nodded, along with Ginny. Ron tried to look brave as he said; "You should be out of here in a few days! Do not worry, Mione."  
  
Hermione nodded, and was about to reply, but she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. She glared angrily, "What is HE doing here?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, and Harry said, "What do you mean by that? He's your boyfriend isn't he?"  
  
Hermione tried to sit up, but she was too weak. Instead she sneered, "Malfoy is a cheater, a jerk, and just a terrible person all around. Get him out of here! His sight will only make me feel sicker!"  
  
Harry was shocked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione muttered, "He went back to calling me 'mudblood' and then he said that he wished I was dead. He also said a bunch of other horrible stuff to me that suites his horrible personality."  
  
Ron turned purple with fury, "I knew we could not trust this piece of scum! I knew it! What did you do to Hermione, you evil piece of-"  
  
"RON! That's enough!" Pansy snapped, "I do not think arguing is going to help Hermione feel any better. Please be quiet!"  
  
Ron yelled back at Pansy, "Oh! I see how it is! You still have feelings for this ferret, don't you!"  
  
Pansy flushed pink, and Ginny snapped, "Shut up all of you! Enough is enough! Mione does not need this right now."  
  
Hermione grinned, but winced in pain, "Ginny is right. I do not need your arguing. But I also do not need Malfoy here. Can you kindly get rid of him?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth, and started, "Listen Granger, I really-"  
  
Hermione glared, "Shut up, and get out of my sight. I cannot bear to look at you! How about you just leave?"  
  
Draco was about to talk more, but Harry cut him off, "She does not want you here. Come to think of it? Neither do I! So kindly leave, before we have to force you."  
  
Draco looked from one person to another. They all had the same hateful glare. They wanted him out. They did not just want him out of the room, but out of their lives. Draco looked into Hermione's chocolate colored eyes. Yet those eyes held no warmth, or kindness. They were cold and hateful. "Leave me, Draco Malfoy. I never want to see you again." Hermione said.  
  
Draco slowly turned around, and left the room, and the people that were his 'friends' But now he had lose them all because of his Malfoy pride and his spite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat out on the lawn alone. It was very late, around midnight, but Draco did not care he just wanted to be by himself. He left the common room after being slapped by Kimberly and Kelly, who were friends of Hermione (LOL! Like that guys?)  
  
Draco looked across the dark and cold lawn. It was bitter cold out, and the frigid wind felt like a hand slapping Draco. Draco sighed, and thought about Hermione. Why did he say those things? Why couldn't he control his temper?  
  
Draco hated to admit it, but his temper was just like his father's. That made Draco think about the horrible things Lucius used to do:  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
Draco felt his heart pounding as he listened to Lucius yell at his mother for the hundredth time that night. "You stupid bitch! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to let Jewel associate with mudbloods!!"  
  
"I-I-I didn't know-" came the trembling voice of Narcissa.  
  
"Is that so? I ought to hand you in to the Dark Lord. You are a disgrace for a Malfoy, and my wife."  
  
"Shut up! You are a sorry excuse for a husband! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Then Draco heard something break. His parents were probably throwing stuff at each other again. Draco sighed as he sat on his bed. Slowly his door opened. It was Jewel. She was very frightened, and her gray eyes very alive with fear. "D-Draco? What is going on? What did I do wrong? I just wanted to talk to someone, but Daddy said something about them being a mud-"  
  
Draco held up a hand to silence her, "Don't listen to Lucius. He's a fool. A fool. Let that be your number one lesson, Jewel."  
  
Jewel nodded, and tried to smile, "Do you want to hear a muggle song. I want to be a singer. Can I sing for you please?"  
  
Draco smiled and hugged Jewel, "I do not know what I without you, Jewel. I would rather hear you sing any day then listen to them argue about nonsense."  
  
Jewel nodded, and sang with emotion.  
  
~* Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!  
  
~* I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave  
  
Draco nodded, "Very nice, but depressing. To think that we are in this situation."  
  
Jewel agreed, as the door opened. It was Lucius. He seemed very disheveled, and furious. "Would you kindly turn down the concert arena up here? Your mother and I are trying to discuss something."  
  
Jewel gasped, "I am sorry. I just did not want to hear you two arguing again."  
  
Draco looked mortified, and Lucius shook a threatening finger at Jewel, "We are not arguing, you dumb ass! Jewel, how about you go back to your room. I am sure your bother does not want to see you."  
  
Draco glared, "That's not true. I enjoy it when Jewel comes in here to talk to me."  
  
Lucius mocked Draco menacingly, " 'I enjoy it when Jewel comes in here to talk to me' Draco, sometimes I think you would have been better off killed at birth. Now Jewel, go to your room and stop this singing nonsense or you will be very sorry!"  
  
~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Draco shuddered as he remembered that night. Jewel would always keep him company on a regular basis if his parents started arguing. She was so perfect. Draco sighed, and stared at the stars, "But Jewel is dead. Thinking about her will not bring her back to me."  
  
Draco lowered his eyes to the dark foggy ground, "But she would know what to do about Hermione. She would make us both come back together in some crazy way of hers. Wait! Why am I thinking about this! I hate Hermione for kissing Jacques, don't I?"  
  
Draco stomped his foot in frustration, "I hate Hermione. I hate her!"  
  
Then he stooped, and muttered, "I don't know what the hell I want, do I?"  
  
Draco did not forget Hermione's cold eyes, when she said that she never wanted to see Draco again. She was furious, but Draco also knew that she was hurt. Hurt, because of all the terrible things that Draco had did to her. He kissed that snobby girl, Draco could not even remember her name, in front of Hermione, and he did say things that he really should not have. He just wanted to make Hermione feel terrible for kissing Jacques. That plan totally backfired. But he missed her, and he knew it too.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and said to the stars in the sky, "I am sorry Hermione. I do not hate you, but I love you. I love you. I-"  
  
"Draco? What are you doing out 'ere? It iz late, non?"  
  
Draco spun around and saw Jacques standing there. He seemed to have headed out for a late night walk. Jacques looked at Draco, and said, "Were you talking to yourself? What 'apppened? You seem very upset."  
  
Draco glared at Jacques, and was about to lash out at him, but decided against it. Draco did not feel like pissing another person off at the moment. He sighed, "Hermione hates my guts. I did some really awful things to her, and now she's very sick. I do not know what I can do to make it up to her."  
  
Jacques nodded slowly, "Draco, I am so sorry about ze kiss. It waz a stupid dare, and I really never should done it. I did not realize how much you cared about Hermione. I 'ope she feels better by ze way. Word haz spread around zat she waz not well."  
  
Draco sighed, "It is quite all right about the kiss. I was just thinking about lots of different things, but that one did not cross my mind. I'm sorry too for being a jerk I guess."  
  
Jacques raised his eyebrows, and questioned, "What else were you thinking about?"  
  
"Jewel." Draco replied.  
  
"Waz she your girlfriend at one point too?"  
  
"No, Jewel was my sister."  
  
Jacques stared at Draco curiously, "May I ask what do you mean by waz. Izn't she still your sister?"  
  
Draco felt the tears well up in his eyes as he remembered Lucius murdering Jewel, who was dressed up in her sweet little angel costume. Draco was embarrassed about the tears, but he did not care either. "J-Jewel is d-d-d- dead."  
  
Draco let the tears come as a shocked Jacques looked on. Draco could not stop crying. Between losing his friends, Hermione, and Jewel, Draco believed that there was nothing better to do then cry.  
  
AW! That was such a depressing chapter. Sorry. Well, hope to see some juicy reviews!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	10. Don't Bother Anymore

Chapter 10: Don't Bother Anymore  
  
Disclaimer: HEY! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Or Corey Taylor for that matter.  
  
Thanks: Aiya, QueenOrange, Emma, AlyBaby, Rebecca, Kumiko Eharu, glory, Miranda, MoonTrail, tears flow softly, Sky Brooks, Akili, blueberry girl, Queen of the Roses, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, C, Glenda the Owl, Summersun, Draco-luver, deep.fried.chicken.wings, eva-and-always, BlueStariNight88, Draco'sAmericanGurl, and Corundum Advance.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to my very kind beta!!! Anyway, are you ready for a depressing chapter? I hope so, because this one certainly is! DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!!!! **ducks**  
  
Days passed by. It was now late into the month of November. Hermione had still not gotten too much better. She was still very weak, and was in the Hospital Wing. The Dark Mark was still on her shoulder, and would not go away, even though spells were tried on it several times to heal it.  
  
Hermione was growing more and more depressed each day. Even though she received several visitors, she felt something was missing. She wasn't sure what though. She had no clue why she still felt lonely.  
  
Hermione also wished that somebody would figure out what was wrong with her, and give her an explanation on why she still hasn't gotten better. Hermione was worried about how serious her illness was.  
  
One bright Saturday afternoon, Pansy and Ron went to visit Hermione. Ron had to apologize several times to Pansy in order to get on speaking terms with her again. She was not too happy with the way Ron acted last week. She thought he lost his temper quite a bit.  
  
However, both agreed on one thing. Not to speak to Draco, since he was still acting like a self centered prat in their opinion. He had not said a word to either of them, and was still considered the 'pimp' of Vaillent.  
  
As Pansy and Ron were walking and talking about Draco, they were shocked that they had actually run into him. Draco was pacing in front of Hermione's room, and seemed to be battling whether or not to enter it. Ron glared and muttered, "What is he doing back here? I thought we told him to go away, and stay away from here!"  
  
"He's probably thinking of a good insult to throw at Mione." Pansy replied angrily.  
  
"Well, I will not let him do anything else to hurt her." Ron growled furiously as he stormed toward Draco.  
  
Pansy followed Ron, and shouted, "Hey Malfoy! What are you thinking? Trying to see the girl who hates you the most?"  
  
Draco looked up and glared at the angry couple standing before him, "Well, my thoughts are my private business Parkinson, and you do not deserve to know what they are."  
  
Pansy glared and Ron grabbed a hold of Draco's robes, "You had better get your sorry ass out of here, if you know what is good for you Malfoy. Pimp of Vaillent"  
  
Draco sighed, "No Weasley I think I am going to stay right where I am. I do not need poor trash like you to push me around."  
  
"What was that Malfoy?" came a sneering voice.  
  
Draco felt himself go pale, as he turned around to face a extremely furious Hermione Granger. Draco gasped when he saw her. She looked like a ghost almost, but at the moment she looked like a very angry ghost. She looked a bit like the Bloody Baron when he lost his temper.  
  
Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and said gently, "You look ghastly. You had better go back to your room and rest."  
  
"I am not taking advice from a fucking scum bag such as yourself, Malfoy. Listen very carefully. I hate you. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and the worst thing that has happened to all human kind. You are despicable, terrible, and as bad as your father. I would not care if you rotted in hell, and never ever came back. I may have loved you at one point, but that is over forever. I do not want to have anything to do with you Draco Malfoy. Leave at once, son of Lucius." Hermione said, without any emotion in her cold voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~I wish I was  
  
To dead to cry  
  
My self -affliction fades  
  
Stones to throw  
  
At my creator  
  
Massacist to which I cater  
  
You don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slippin' farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I was - too dead to care  
  
If indeed I cared at all  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
So you fed me shit to digest  
  
I wish I had a reason  
  
My flaws were open season  
  
For this I gave up trying  
  
One good time deserves my dying  
  
You don't need bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
(guitar)  
  
Wish I died - Instead of lived  
  
A zombie hides my face  
  
Shells forgotten with it's memories  
  
Diaries left with cryptic entries  
  
And you don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be  
  
(I don't need to be)  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go until it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother  
  
I don't need to be yeah  
  
(I don'ttttt neeeeedd to beeeeee)  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on  
  
I'll never live down my disease ~  
  
Draco walked slowly up the winding and dark staircase. Hermione was right and he knew it. Draco knew he was very wrong to begin with. He also knew that his temper and beastly ways had to go. Lucius had always told Draco that he was worthless and should be left to rot. Jewel had said once that Draco was a jerk and was way too cruel to people he considered inferior. Hermione had just given him a lovely hate speech. So Draco decided, enough is enough. Nobody wanted him, and maybe this way was better for everyone.  
  
Draco smirked when he made it to the very top of the North Tower, which was the tallest and most barren tower in all of Beauxbatons. It looked so frightening and many first year students hated to go up there for class.  
  
Draco felt the cold wind sting his face. Draco gulped and thought ~ I will be seeing Jewel soon. Jewel, I will see your smiling face again. ~  
  
Draco sighed and walked to the edge of the tower. With each step he took, he reflected on the mean and nasty things he had done in his life. He remembered how he called Hermione a 'mudblood' He remembered how he constantly made life hell for the people who did not meet up to his standards. He also remembered the times when he argued with Jewel.  
  
~ I really was a terrible person and not good enough for Hermione. Well, I hope she is happy now without me. ~ Draco thought sadly.  
  
Draco looked down over the edge of the tall and forbidding tower. He saw students and teachers outside all happy together, and talking on the lawn far below him. Happiness. That was an emotion that Draco had not experienced in awhile. The only time he was happy was when he was with Hermione and Jewel. But he had neither. Hermione hated his very existence, and Jewel was dead. They were gone, and Draco felt so alone, and unwanted.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered his voice shaking a little, "I wish I could tell you how sorry I was for breaking up with you. I know how mean I was to you, and I wish things were different. I love you."  
  
A single tear fell from Draco's eye, and he muttered, "You can't hear me Hermione, but I really do care about you. I am not the heartless self centered bastard you thought I was. I really love you with all of my heart and soul. I will miss you, Hermione"  
  
Draco sighed, and was about to step over the edge, but he heard a voice in the back of his head saying: Draco! Why are you doing this!  
  
~Because..~ Draco thought.  
  
But you have so much to live for, the voice continued, you can't kill yourself! You can not! What will it prove!! You love Hermione, and she will never know it, if you throw yourself into the pits of hell.  
  
~ Shut up! ~ Draco thought. ~ I hurt Hermione beyond imagination. I do not deserve her. ~  
  
But Draco, the voice cried, you do not deserve to die! Please! You cannot do this. Turn your sorry arse around right now! Please if you kill yourself, Hermione will do something crazy!  
  
~She hates me. She really hates me. She said so~ Draco thought furiously.  
  
The voice would not be quiet though. It continued crying out to Draco: You are crazy! Turn around. Hermione loves you. She may say that she hates you, but it is not true! You know it! I know it. The whole damn world knows it! Turn around this instant!  
  
~ Why should I? ~ Draco thought furiously, and ready to leap off of the top of the tower.  
  
If you do, Lucius wins. Voldemort wins. Hermione needs you! You need her! Do not do this, the voice cried out in desperation.  
  
Draco gasped. He recognized the voice. It was a voice that he thought that he would never ever hear again, at during his lifetime.  
  
"Jewel?" he croaked.  
  
A soft breeze blew by Draco, and he felt his heart lift slightly. Maybe there was hope for him after all. Jewel may have scolded him from time to time, but she had always believed in him, and trusted in him. They were the best of friends, and even her death could not take that away.  
  
Draco smiled, and whispered, "Thanks Jewel. You talked me out of doing something insane."  
  
"Well, well what is this?" came a different voice. A cold and evil voice that wanted Draco dead the most out of anybody. The voice of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius sneered down at Draco, and looked very glad that his son was about to kill himself.  
  
Draco gasped with fear and spun around, "F-F-Father?"  
  
"It's Professor Dulandez at Beauxbatons, Draco. Anyway, what are you doing up here? Going to fling yourself off of the North Tower were you?"  
  
Draco felt himself blushing with fury and embarrassment, "What gives you a ridiculous idea like Lu- OH! I am sorry. DULANDEZ now is it? How nice. May I ask where did you get a stupid name like that?"  
  
Dulandez seemed angry for a very brief moment. But then he smirked happily and evilly as he looked at Draco. He said in a heartless voice "Think about that while you're falling. Say hello to Jewel for me. See you in hell Draco."  
  
And before Draco had even a chance to react Lucius, Dulandez, or whatever you want to call him, pushed Draco off the North Tower. His piercing screams filled the skies, and Lucius laughed with pleasure.  
  
  
  
DRACO!!!! **Screams with panic** Well, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!!! I KNOW THIS CLIFFIE IS EVIL, but I could not resist! I have too keep you reading somehow! MWHAHAH!  
  
Love, Sophiebabe ^_^ 


	11. Draco is DISTURBED!

Chapter 11: Draco is DISTURBED  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. does.  
  
Thanks: Look, I have to be out of the house soon, and I won't be back until much later so I don't have time to say thank you individually. Sorry! I love you guys!!!  
  
A/N: Well, Happy Birthday to my reviewer Draco-luver! See I am not such an evil bitch after all. LOL. Oh, you weren't the only one who felt that way toward me when I left it at a cliffie. I am sorry guys. I am really sorry. Forgive me? Please.. **sighs** I guess not.  
  
Cheryl and Miranda walked along as fast as they could to get to the entrance of Beauxbatons. They wanted to see what Katrina was doing. Katrina was standing in front of the main entree way, and was smirking. She giggled, "Now I will be choosing ze lucky girls who will help me snatch ze hottest guys at Beauxbatons!"  
  
"I heard Draco Malfoy is pretty hot." Cheryl said happily, "I also heard he is single now."  
  
Miranda gasped, "That is so cool!"  
  
The two girls looked back at Katrina, who was saying all of the various names of the hottest guys. Ginny was standing with Harry. "How ridiculous is this!"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah, it is pretty stupid. That girl thinks she is some 'big shot' around here. She reminds me of Blaise a little bit."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly, and muttered, "Blaise Zabini. I wonder if she is okay, or if she is even alive."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I really hope she is okay. You know how guilty I feel for leaving Hogwarts, Ginny? Very guilty. I do not know what to do."  
  
Ginny sighed, "It is okay Harry, but you are really-"  
  
What Harry really was, we will never find out. Suddenly there was an ear- piercing scream that was heard throughout the lawn, "Oh my God! A student just threw himself off of the North Tower!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think 'appened!!" cried a very anxious Jacques.  
  
"I-I-I do not know." Madame Lunacour muttered, "I believe zat 'e tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. It iz a miracle zat he survived. I think zere waz an angel watching over him."  
  
Draco felt the blood pounding in his ears. Everything hurt with pain that would drive you insane. Where was he? Was he dead? Who the hell was talking? An angel watching over him? Then he remembered. Jewel speaking to him. She was his angel.  
  
Draco shut his eyes tightly as he continued to listen. "'E should be dead." Madame Lunacour continued, "'E fell some such an incredible height. 'E should be dead. How did he live? I will never know."  
  
Draco groaned, and shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. He just thought sleep could take away all that was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slowly got of bed to get a drink of water. Her arm was still very swollen and the Dark Mark was a clear as ever. Hermione growled under her breath, "It is not fair! I have been missing so many classes. And this horrible fever! Why won't it go away!"  
  
Hermione heard voices talking. One that sounded like Jacques said, "I really 'ope Draco is better. I feel so guilty about what 'appened. I feel partly responsible!"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach flip upside down as she heard Jacques said those words. Draco was here? Why?  
  
Hermione walked slowly and peered into the room next door. She was curious to see what Draco was doing here. Hermione slowly walked into the room, and said innocently, "Madame Lunacour? What is happening? I heard voices talking and I wanted to know what was going on?"  
  
Jacques stared at Hermione, and took her hand gently, "'Ermione? It iz all of my fault. Your ex-boyfriend, Draco, threw himself off of ze North Tower. 'E tried to kill himself. Je suis desole."  
  
Hermione looked at Jacques, and then looked at Draco. He was sleeping on one of the cots, and was breathing slowly, but surely. He was very bruised up, and had loads of cuts. It looked like he was just beat up. Hermione did not understand. Why would Draco kill himself? And how did he survive the fall? He should have most likely been dead.  
  
Hermione bent over Draco, and whispered, "You stupid fool. Why? Why would you kill yourself like this?"  
  
Hermione then remembered all of the very nasty things that she had said to Draco beforehand. Did she drive him to suicide? Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes, and stuttered, "I was all of my fault. He would have never done this if I hadn't been so beastly to him."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco one last time, and bent over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you." Hermione whispered, and then she ran out of the room crying.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was very late, and Hermione was still up crying. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Ron all came up to her room to try and console her. Pansy let Hermione cry on her shoulder. Ginny stood in the corner, and muttered, "I just don't get it. Why would Draco throw himself off of the North Tower."  
  
Hermione sobbed, "I-I-it was all m-my fault! I-I-I-I was t-the one w-w-who said I hated him!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Now Mione, perhaps Draco is disturbed."  
  
Ron laughed, but shut up when Pansy gave him a death stare. Ginny gave Harry a confused look, "What do you mean by 'disturbed'?"  
  
"Well," Harry continued, "Maybe he was depressed or something. Having a Death Eater father who killed your sister, has do mess you up somehow! Draco I think had all kinds of emotional problems. I really think he may need help."  
  
Ginny nodded, "I have to say that I agree with Harry. Draco is disturbed. That is why he lashed out at Hermione for the Jacques incident, and that is why he is always so rude."  
  
"Maybe we should send him to one of those muggle 'Shrinks'," Pansy commented. "Draco certainly seems disturbed. I don't think we can let him out of our sight."  
  
Harry agreed, "Draco is not dead, but who know how long that could last. If he is really depressed, we should get him professional help as soon as we can."  
  
Ron looked away from Pansy, and began to laugh again. Pansy glared at him, "RON! Stop it! It is not a funny matter!"  
  
"But the thought of 'Disturbed Draco' is quite humorous." Ron snickered.  
  
Hermione sighed angrily, "But I do not want to think my boyfriend is disturbed."  
  
"BOYFRIEND!" Ron cried, "I thought you broke up with him!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and whispered, "I will be right back."  
  
Before anyone could stop her, Hermione walked into the room next door to her without saying a word. She just wanted to see Draco. She just wanted to assure herself that he was okay, and most certainly not disturbed!  
  
OKAY! I know that sucked! I am sorry! Sorry!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	12. Can I Speak with You?

Chapter 12: Can I Speak With You?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please you should all know this by NOW!  
  
Thanks: CrazyCat, tears flow softly, shdurrani, lilpinkbunny, Draco'sAmericanGurl, Akili, blueberry girl, glory, Kumiko Eharu, Moon Trail, BlueStariNight88, C, Sky Brooks, Summersun, Corundum Advance, Draco- luver, firey fairy, Malfoy, Elenora, kai kai, Me, f0xyness39, dobbie-luvs- sweeties, Callisto Star, Emma, and bubblegum*girl  
  
A/N: Okay, well enough with the sad depressing stuff. Lets cut that out for the moment and put up a sweet fluffy chapter!  
  
  
  
"I've got a Guardian Angel tattooed on my shoulder. She's been watching over me."  
  
~*Dear Dairy, Pink  
  
  
  
Hermione slowly tiptoed into the small room next door to her. She was relived that nobody had followed her. She did not feel like putting up with Ron's 'Draco is Disturbed' nonsense right now. Instead Hermione just wanted to see the real Draco. Hermione felt terrible about the ordeal with the North Tower and she wondered if Draco really tried to kill himself.  
  
Hermione sighed when she saw Draco sitting up in bed, and staring blankly out of the Hospital window. He seemed to be deep in thought. He also looked so peaceful. Hermione hated to disturb him, but she really wanted to see if he was okay.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat nervously, and Draco spun around. Hermione gasped. She was absolutely appalled by all the ugly cuts and bruises on Draco. He looked like he had gotten into a very horrible fight. He really did try to throw himself off of the North Tower.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione for a few moments, and whispered, "Are you here to throw another petty insult at me? Because, if you are, you are wasting your time. I strongly suggest that you go back to sleep. You should not be up. I am just looking through the names of these interesting patients."  
  
Hermione walked next to Draco, and tried her very best to keep her voice steady, "No, I did not come to insult you. I heard what happened, and I wanted to see if you were all right."  
  
Draco sneered as he put down the list, "Well, just a few hours ago, you did not care about me at all. What happened? Have you suddenly become soft in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Hermione ignored the insult and sat down next to Draco. She looked at the list and noticed the names Sbliea Baniiz, Killa Gryffins, and Jolie Hoenion. Hermione shook her head and focused back on Draco. She looked directly into his gray eyes, "I am very sorry. I did not mean what I said about you. I was angry at how you were treating me, and I was totally not sure how to handle the situation. You know Draco, I feel simply terrible about what has happened. We have been through so much worse."  
  
Draco forced a smile, "Well, having Lucius shove you off of the North Tower is pretty bad. I do not know how you can say so much worse."  
  
Hermione's brown eyes grew with panic, "Oh my-Lucius pushed you off! I did not know that! I heard you were going to kill yourself, and you threw yourself off of the tower!"  
  
Draco sighed, and turned away from Hermione, "I WAS going to kill myself. I do not why though. I guess I it was all that depression about you, Jewel, and everything else that has happened to me. But then-Hermione this is going to sound really stupid. I do not know if I can tell you."  
  
Before Hermione could stop herself, she took Draco's hands and squeezed them gently, "I will listen to you."  
  
Draco was shocked, and he muttered, "I thought you were furious with me. Why are you acting so sweet?"  
  
"Draco, do you think for one second that I have ever stopped loving you? I mean, sure we fought and broke up, but we still cared about each other. I loved you then Draco, and I still do now." Hermione whispered softly.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly, "Hermione? Why did we break up in the first place?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Jacques's joke broke us up, but Draco do you know why it did? You still cared about me so much that you did not want someone with Jacques's reputation around me."  
  
Draco nodded, but shook his head. He stared directly at Hermione, and said, kindly, but firmly, "Hermione, I will never forget all those horrible things you said to me. I also won't forget all of the horrible things that I did to you. How can we just leave it all behind?"  
  
Hermione sighed, but agreed, "I know you are right, Draco. Our relationship will never go back to how it was."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, and was still holding his hands. Hermione was also examining all of those dreadful cuts that scared Draco's face. How dare Lucius! First he murdered Jewel and then he tried to murder Draco. Fortunately he was unsuccessful this time!  
  
Hermione smiled as friendly as she could, "So what were you going to tell me about? You know about what happened on the North Tower?"  
  
Draco lowered his eyes, and whispered, "I heard Jewel's voice."  
  
Hermione gasped, and Draco continued, "I heard her saying about not giving up ever, and how much I had to live for. She also told me about you, and how you still cared for me."  
  
Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears, thinking about what Draco had said to her. "H-How? Jewel is dead." Hermione replied in a trembling voice.  
  
Draco sighed, "I know. And the funny thing was this. I should be dead as well. There was no way in hell I would have survived that fall on normal circumstances. I think Jewel was watching over me. I really think that is what it was."  
  
Hermione felt a tear slide down her face, "Jewel has to watch out for her brother. She still loves him." She whispered.  
  
Draco reached out and slowly wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes. He smiled sadly, and muttered softly, "I-It kills for me to watch such a beautiful young woman to cry. Please do not cry. Jewel is in a better place then here. I know it."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I agree Draco."  
  
Draco smiled, "Go to sleep Hermione. You really should get some rest. You still look terrible. I really want you to get better."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Very well good night Draco."  
  
They stared at each other, and Draco suddenly pulled Hermione into a hug. She grinned from ear to ear as he hugged her closely. "Goodnight, my sweet Hermione." Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione felt herself trembling slightly, as she said, "Draco, please. Remember how we hurt each other. We should just stay away. I mean we might end up getting hurt again."  
  
Draco sighed, and stroked Hermione's curly hair. He said to her gently, "Hermione. We cannot go our separate ways. Think about how lonely we were when we broke up. I may have had girls fawning all over me, but I was miserable without you. I really was. I was so depressed that nearly threw myself off of the North Tower. Well, leave it to good old Lucius to do that job."  
  
Hermione could not help but laugh. She looked at Draco and nodded, "I was really upset too I guess. Seeing you with all those girls killed me. It did! Especially when I saw you kissing that one girl."  
  
Draco snorted, "Oh her? One of Jacques's ex-girlfriends. I heard he dumped her, because she was really annoying. Well, I have to say, I agree with the guy on that one thing!"  
  
Hermione giggled again, "She was annoying! Well, then why on earth did you kiss her 'Pimp of Vaillent'!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Do not call me that! I hate that nickname!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and snuggled next to Draco. He patted her on the back, and whispered, "You better go to sleep, honey."  
  
"Honey?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and kissed her softly. Hermione was surprised but she did not care. She felt so safe and loved being held in Draco's arms. Hermione broke this kiss first, and purred, "Forgive me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Then the couple went back to kissing happily with the moonlight pouring into their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
AW! Well, wasn't that sweet. Okay okay! The makeup was not as passionate and dramatic as you thought it would be! The next chapter will have more!!!! 


	13. The Relegarecoromy

Chapter 13: The Relegarecoromy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson..well, you get the idea!  
  
Thanks: DiOsA4u, Yoshi12, Kumiko Eharu, lilpinkbunny, Callisto Star, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Summersun, luza, Akili, Riverchic1998, blueberry girl, Sushie-chan, Legolas's Sister, Emma, f0xyness39, BlueStariNight88, Draco-luver, Hermione Malfoy, Cyropi, Draco's One and Only, glory, drangonrider, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, CrazyCat, Sky Brooks, Nathalie, eva- and-always, DraconiaSummers, Draco'sAmericanGurl, Rebecca (who reviewed three times!!! THANKS!), Alybaby, bubblegum*girl, Loralei, Ihaveabellybutton, Glenda the Owl, and Elenora.  
  
A/N: ~*HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOBBIE_LUVS_SWEETIES! Sorry if this is a little late.  
  
Helen was crying. The tears kept pouring down her face, and she just could not stop her weeping. Everything was her fault. She knew that Jewelia meant well, by wanting to stop creating curses, but Helen never meant for Jewelia to get into trouble. Never in a million years.  
  
Helen whimpered, and whispered, "The end is nigh. What should I do? We are running out of time!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed. She shook her head and layback to relax herself. Hermione did not want to see Helen's face AGAIN! Ever. She was so sick of dreaming about other people's lives, even though it was her own past life that she was dreaming about.  
  
Hermione turned over to look out of the window. She deeply wished things were all back to normal. Hermione wished that Voldemort never came, and that she was back at Hogwarts. Hermione wished that Jewel were never murdered. Lastly Hermione wished that she was perfectly happy and did not have so many problems to contend with.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and tried to block out of the terrible images that she had in her head. The images of Lucius attacking Nilam in the dungeons, the images of Voldemort killing students at Hogwarts, and the images of Lucius stabbing Jewel thru the heart.  
  
Hermione sighed, and looked at the Dark Mark on her arm. She was totally confused by it. Where did it come from? Why won't it go away? Was it....fatal? Hermione sighed, and thought ~ So many problems, but so little time. ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Draco snuck out of his room to visit Hermione. He really wanted to talk to her, and was up the whole night thinking about her. Draco could not believe how dramatically he changed this year. Last year he could not stand to be within ten feet of that 'filthy little mudblood', but Draco could not stay away from her now.  
  
Draco peeked in Hermione's room to see how she was. Draco felt a pang of disappointment when he saw Hermione's face. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked really sick. She also looked like she had a lack of rest. ~ Poor Hermione ~ Draco thought to himself sadly.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to Hermione, and put his arm around her. Hermione jumped, but smiled when she saw him. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something?"  
  
Draco shook his head, and hugged Hermione tightly. "Why in the world would I try to give the sweetest girl a heart attack? Now, may I ask why do you look so sleepy today?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, to be brutally honest, I think there are just too many horrible things going on. I mean I have way too many problems to worry about right now."  
  
Draco furrowed his brow in concern, "Problems? Did anything happen to you last night Hermione?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well, first I had a dream that-"  
  
"Helen was crying, " Draco interrupted, "You know that we always have the same dreams, Hermione. I think it is odd, but something we have to get used to."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I suppose so. Draco? We should tell someone about Lucius."  
  
Draco sighed, and shook his head, "Nobody would believe us, and besides-"  
  
"But Professor," came Madame Lunacour's voice, "I do not think it iz necessary to perform a relegarecoromy on Mizz Sbliea Baniiz. I mean, I know you think your seventh year Transfiguration class really wanted to see zis operation performed, but-"  
  
"Now Ms. Lunacour, " came the icy terrible voice of Dulandez, "Miss Baniiz volunteered to have the operation performed on her. She knows how important it is to show the class the importance of a healthy heart."  
  
Madame Lunacour shook her head, "I still do not understand. Why in ze world would zis dangerous operation be a part of ze Transfiguration class?"  
  
"The class asked me about it, when I mentioned I knew how to do it. So I promised to show all of the seventh year students, and anyone else who is interested. Now, please! Quit bothering me with all of these questions."  
  
The voices faded away as the two people continued to walk. Draco appeared simply disgusted, "Why in the world would somebody offer to have an operation performed on them just so my evil father could show his Transfiguration class."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, and stared out the window. Draco continued talking, "That Sbliea must be insane! Who would want-"  
  
Hermione cut Draco off, "There is something funny about this, but I can not out my finger on it."  
  
Draco smirked, "Yes, I know what you mean Hermione. I was just thinking, good thing my father did not come in here. He would have hit the roof if he saw me sitting here, alive and well, chatting with you."  
  
Hermione sighed, and asked Draco, "Can I see you patients list that you were looking at?"  
  
Draco gave Hermione an odd glance, but said, "Okay, give me a few seconds."  
  
Draco got up, and turned around to head to his room. Hermione sighed, and thought ~ That's very strange. Why in the world does the name Sbliea Baniiz sound familiar? And I do not like the sound of a relegarecoromy at all!! ~  
  
Draco slowly entered the room and handed Hermione the list of patients. He laughed, "There. I have no idea why in the world you wanted to see this."  
  
Hermione smiled, and pulled a pen off of the table next to her bed. She bent over the patients list, and seemed to be writing something. Draco watched Hermione for several minutes in silence. Draco thought to himself ~ What the heck is she thinking? ~  
  
Hermione continued to sit there for many more minutes in silence. Draco was starting to feel uncomfortable. He hated it when it was very quiet. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, and pursed her lips before looking back at Draco. Hermione stared right into Draco's eyes, "Draco, do you know what relegarecoromy means?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Nope!"  
  
"'Relegare' means removing of in Latin. 'Cor' means heart or soul in Latin as well." Hermione stated.  
  
Draco felt himself shuddering, "I do not like the sound of that at all. What is father playing at?"  
  
Hermione continued with her voice trembling, "This operation is meant to kill, Draco. No one would have a chance of survival after his or her heart was removed. Voldemort, and Lucius knew she was a traitor for letting us out of Hogwarts. They figured it out somehow."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione held up the patient list, and Draco saw that Hermione had rearranged the letters of Sbliea Baniiz to spell another name. The letters rearranged themselves to spell: Blaise Zabini!  
  
OH NO!! What shall happen now? Stay tuned!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	14. Talking with Fleur

Chapter 14: Talking with Fleur  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay?  
  
Thanks: I don't have time to thank you all right now. I AM SOOO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!  
  
A/N: Okay, I am quite shocked. Do I really deserve 384 reviews on chapter 14? Wow.  
  
Hermione was able to leave the Hospital Wing the next day. There was basically nothing that could be done about the Dark Mark on her shoulder. The best course of action was to send her back to class, and to her social life.  
  
Draco was also let out of the Hospital Wing. Other then the fact that he looked like he got his butt kicked in a huge fight, there was nothing considered fatally wrong. That was a real miracle. Falling off of the North Tower would usually result in death for most people.  
  
Also Hermione was bursting to tell everyone about her and Draco reunited. Harry, Ginny, and Pansy seemed quite relieved that the stupid bickering was over. Ron appeared to be a little disappointed though. It was almost as though he enjoyed the fighting.  
  
Lastly, Hermione and Draco made a promise to tell one of their teachers about Blaise, and Lucius. They figured that they could not let the matter rest where it was. The whole idea was ridiculous that Lucius should be allowed to teach there and kill people.  
  
The first class on Monday was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malin and Vaillent would have classes together. It was a very interesting and action packed class. Fleur always seemed full of energy when speaking. Her excitement would spread throughout the class, and would get everyone wound up as well, especially the boys.  
  
Fleur smiled at Hermione before she entered the room. "'Ermione you look much better. I waz worried about you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." Hermione muttered, but then a thought entered her head, "Can I talk with you after class? There is something very important I would like to discuss with you."  
  
Fleur seemed surprised, but nodded, "Oui, you may talk with me, Mizz Granger."  
  
Hermione sighed, and walked in the classroom, and sat down with Pansy. Pansy grinned, "Hey Mione! I am so glad you and Draco got back together. I was just thinking-"  
  
Hermione was not listening to all of Pansy's chatter. Instead her mind wandered about what she was going to say to Fleur. Draco looked over at Hermione, and gave her a puzzled look. Hermione caught his eye, and nodded.  
  
Pansy looked over at Draco and then to Hermione. "Mione I know you are thrilled about your boyfriend, but you should still listen to me," she said sounding a bit hurt.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh! I am sorry, Pansy. I am listening, I swear."  
  
Hermione let Pansy's chatter continue as Hermione thought in her own little world. Hermione and Draco decided to keep Blaise a secret. Hermione sorely did not feel like having to explain everything over and over to Ron, Pansy, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione hoped and prayed that Fleur would believe her and Draco about Blaise, and Lucius. Then again Fleur thought that Nilam was Lucius, and Nilam was murdered. Hermione sighed. Maybe this was just one of those useless struggles.  
  
Hermione could not concentrate one bit on the lesson. She kept thinking about Lucius, Blaise, and various other things. Hermione felt her palms sweating. She just wanted this lesson to end, and end NOW!  
  
Hermione glanced up and saw Felicity was eyeing the clock nervously. She seemed very anxious and it looked as though she had to run somewhere. Hermione sighed. She felt so sorry for Felicity. Felicity was very quiet and shy, and she seemed to have little friends. Hermione knew the feeling. She was totally alone before she had Harry and Ron.  
  
The bell interrupted Hermione's thoughts, and everyone scattered from the classroom. "Where are you headed Mione?" Pansy stated.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I am going to lunch after this, but Pansy you do not have to wait for me. You can go save me a seat, okay?"  
  
Pansy shrugged, "Sure thing Mione."  
  
Pansy headed out of the classroom, accompanied by Ron. Hermione felt a smiled tug at her mouth, and she thought ~ Those two should really hook up. ~  
  
Hermione turned around, and walked up to Fleur with Draco by her side. Fleur smiled, "AH! Mizz Granger. Mr. Malfoy. What iz it zat I can 'elp you with?"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was not sure where to start. Fortunately Draco covered up for her by saying, "It is Professor Dulandez. We have some suspicions about him."  
  
Fleur raised her eyebrows and at first Hermione thought she was going to laugh at them. Instead Fleur slowly nodded, "I understand where you are coming from. I 'ave my suspicions as well. Zere iz something fishy about zat man, and he iz a little creepy if you ask me."  
  
Hermione felt her heart jump with hope. "R-Really? What have you noticed?"  
  
Fleur looked around as though she was fearful that somebody was listening in on her conversation. "Well," Fleur began slowly, " I am a new teacher 'ere as you know. So iz Professor Dulandez."  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other confused. Draco sighed, "I know that, but what we are saying is-"  
  
Fleur cut Draco off, and continued speaking, "Well, zere iz a award zat goes to ze best new professor. I really would like to win it. But I fear Dulandez really wants it too and iz going to try and take it from me. I do not want to lose to something again."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She was beginning to lose her patience. "But he is LUCIUS!"  
  
"Oui, oui." Fleur said, "He acts just like zat dreadful man as well. Anyway Lucius iz dead so zere iz no need to worry."  
  
Draco protested, "But Lucius is not dead! He is Dulandez! He is!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "It is true. Lucius is here and he is going try to kill a girl named Blaise who-"  
  
"Okay, I 'ave 'ad enough of zis nonsense." Fleur snapped, "You are being absurd. Lucius iz dead! End of story!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and sighed. There was no use talking to Fleur. She believed that Lucius was dead, and nothing was going to change her mind about it. Hermione sighed, "Okay, I am sorry for wasting your time."  
  
Fleur rolled her eyes, "It iz quite all right, I suppose. Now, why don't you hurry along to lunch?"  
  
Hermione and Draco turned around and left the classroom together. Hermione noticed Felicity standing nearby. Felicity smiled friendly, and waved to Hermione, "Hello Hermione. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine. Thanks." Hermione replied.  
  
Felicity nodded slowly, and muttered, "Well, I am going to the library to read up on the newest books. Maybe you would like to join me there and read?"  
  
Hermione smiled. Felicity deserved some friends. She seemed so lonely, and Katrina always seemed to pick on her a lot. Hermione grinned even wider, "Sure, I will meet up with you in the library."  
  
Felicity seemed very pleased, and she turned around to leave. Hermione sighed, "She seems so alone. You know, without any friends."  
  
Draco nodded, "I know what you are trying to say. I really do, but Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Draco stared into Hermione's eyes, and said in a hushed whisper, "What did Fleur mean when she said that Lucius was all ready killed."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and began to explain to Draco about Nilam and about how he was murdered.  
  
Draco's eyes went really wide, "NILAM!! Oh! HERMIONE! Nilam is or was Lucius's brother. He is my uncle!"  
  
  
  
Huh? Well, did you like it? LOL. First Lucius comes as a teacher, then Blaise is at Beauxbatons, then Nilam is Lucius's brother?? Anymore surprises? What and see! Love SOPHIEBABE! 


	15. Lucius and Nilam

Chapter 15: Lucius and Nilam  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks: Callisto Star, Rebecca, glory, Draco-luver, blueberry girl, BlueStariNight88, kai kai, Draco'sAmericanGirl, and Emma (thanks for pointing out that ergh little mistake. Yeah.)  
  
A/N: Are you ready for a LONG chapter? I hope so! Enjoy it!!!! (Most of it is flashback though...)  
  
Hermione was stunned for a few moments. She stared at Draco, and he stared right back at her. Hermione did not know what to say to him. Was Nilam really Lucius's brother? Lucius really liked killing off his own family, the insane bastard.  
  
Hermione continued to stare, as Draco slowly began to speak to her, "Hermione, can we talk for awhile? Please? I do not feel that lunch is really important. I would like to speak to you instead."  
  
Hermione could sense the worry and horror in Draco's voice, and she could not refuse talking to him. "Sure you can talk to me. Anytime. You do not even need to ask me that."  
  
Draco nodded, and said, "Come on. Lets head outside. I believe pretty much all of the students are at lunch now, so this would be a good time to chat in private. Lets go."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked out of Beauxbatons together in absolute silence. Hermione began to feel guilty as she walked alongside of Draco. She should not have said Nilam's name. Hermione was sure that Draco did not want to hear about any more deaths in his family, for there had been many. But then again maybe it was important Draco should know about his own uncle's murder.  
  
Hermione shivered when they walked outside together. It was now the end of November, and it was extremely cold outside. Much colder then it had been during the past few weeks.  
  
Draco noticed Hermione was shivering, and he handed her his cloak, "Here. You look pretty cold."  
  
Hermione smiled thankfully, but she said, "But Draco? Won't you be cold?"  
  
"Nah! I will be fine. Here take the cloak, and do not argue."  
  
Hermione wrapped the warm cloak around her and the two continued walking away from the tall white castle of Beauxbatons. Hermione saw the North Tower and shuddered despite the soft warm cloak that she had wrapped around her. How did Draco survive the fall? Hermione sighed deeply. She would never know the answer to that question.  
  
"Here we go. Lets sit down." Draco said softly.  
  
Hermione nodded, and sat on the bench that Draco was pointing at. Draco sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Hermione snuggled against him, and felt content. Draco sighed, and muttered, "Why things be simple anymore? I just do not understand this power hungry nonsense."  
  
Hermione did not know what to say, so she did not say anything. "It's absolute rubbish." Draco continued, "That people like my father value power and money over the important things in life."  
  
Hermione sighed and slowly nodded. She totally understood what Draco was saying. Lucius only cared about his power, and nothing more then that. Hermione felt herself say, "Draco. I understand. I really do know what you are saying to me."  
  
Draco smiled, "Would you like to hear a story?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Sure thing."  
  
"This was what I found out from various people in my family, including my father who added in his bullshit, and I basically pieced this story all together." Draco said, "Well, you're going to be here for awhile. Ready?"  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was a dark gray it looked like it was about to pour buckets of rain. Hogwarts appeared to be almost ghostly against the gray stormy night sky. It was hard to believe that this creepy forbidding looking castle was a wizard school for students.  
  
Nilam Malfoy was in his seventh and final year. He was so proud of himself for everything that he had accomplished this year. He had managed to be the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, and he was Head Boy. Nilam was a Malfoy and a Slytherin, but everyone at Hogwarts loved him. He was like the ideal student and everyone looked up to him, and wanted to be like him. Except for his own brother Lucius. Lucius was in his fifth year at the time and he was extremely jealous of Nilam and his many achievements.  
  
Nilam frowned. Lucius and him were never ever close. They were always competing over nonsense. Nilam really truly cared about Lucius, but Lucius never knew that.  
  
Nilam shrugged, and decided not to think about Lucius. Nilam was walking back from his Quidditch practice, and felt that his team was very well prepared to take on the Hufflepuff team. Nilam laughed to himself. The Hufflepuffs weren't too bad, even though they were a little bit clueless.  
  
Nilam grinned as he entered Hogwarts. He did not want it to rain. He hated the rain with a passion. He just wanted to be nice and dry inside the school instead of being drenched with raindrops.  
  
As Nilam walked down the hallway, and couldn't help but see four boys standing together out of the corner of his eye. They were James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were always hanging out together, and could not be separated. Nilam sighed. Even though he was admired, Nilam always wanted a close friend to confide in. He did have Lucius as a brother, but you could never confide in Lucius.  
  
Nilam slowly walked past the group of boys and into the Slytherin common room to see how everyone was. All of the Slytherins seemed pretty comfortable and were all chatting with each other. Nilam however shivered ~ Damn it's cold in here. I wish these dungeons were a little bit warmer. ~  
  
Nilam looked up and saw Lucius sitting on one of the green couches by himself. Lucius seemed to be watching his crush Narcissa out of the corner of his eye. Nilam sighed, and approached him, "Are you enjoying your fifth year Lucius?"  
  
Lucius narrowed his gray eyes at Nilam, "Of course I am thoroughly enjoying it, Nilam. Did I tell you that I am not a prefect this year even though I sorely wanted to be one? It is just not fair! How come you so perfect, Nilam!"  
  
Nilam was shocked, and Narcissa glared from across the room, "Please Lucius! You are so uptight about your brother all the time. How about you back off?"  
  
"No one asked you." Lucius muttered harshly, "How about you leave us alone Narcissa?"  
  
Narcissa walked away from her group of Slytherin girls, and went over to Lucius and Nilam. Narcissa was the most beautiful girl in the fifth year. All of the boys had a crush on her, including Lucius but he dare not show it.  
  
Narcissa smiled showing all of her white teeth, "I was actually going to talk to Nilam. There is something I would like to ask him that is very important."  
  
Lucius flushed, "Is that so? Well, I will let you talk to Mr. Perfect I suppose. I am leaving. Good bye."  
  
Nilam shook his head, and tried hard not to laugh, "Lucius, it is not like I am dating your crush. She just wants to talk to me."  
  
Lucius blushed a bright red and Narcissa giggled, "AW! That is so cute! I would have ergh never guessed someone as cold hearted as yourself Lucius would have a crush on me."  
  
Nilam and Narcissa burst up laughing but Lucius was pissed. He glared and headed toward the exit of the common room. Nilam sighed in between laughing, "That temper is going to get you into deep trouble one of these days Lucius."  
  
Lucius did not care about his temper and he did not care if Narcissa was standing right there. Lucius decided to take this moment to lash out at Nilam. "You stupid idiot! I hate you! One day I will have my revenge on your perfection and everyone like you!"  
  
Narcissa stopped laughing and put on a big frown, "LUCIUS! That is not very nice, DARLING! You ought to apologize right now."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "I will say sorry to Mr. Perfect later."  
  
Lucius spun around and left the common room before Nilam had the chance to stop him. Lucius stormed down the dark halls of Hogwarts angrily. Now Nilam gave away whom he liked for all five years that he was at Hogwarts. He had been sure to keep his massive crush on Narcissa a secret. Now, Nilam had to blow it in front of all of the other Slytherins.  
  
Lucius suddenly sneered. He noticed that his worse enemies were before him: James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. Peter gulped at the sight of Lucius, and hid behind Remus. Lucius sneered, "What is the matter with you, Pettigrew? Are you scared of me?"  
  
Sirius glared, "Go away Malfoy. We are not in the mood for your ridiculous nonsense right now. Can you kindly sod off?"  
  
Lucius laughed, "Don't you guys ever stop hanging out with each other? I mean, you remind me of overly obsessive pals."  
  
James glared, "Grow up Malfoy. We all know you have no friends so do not worry. Even your own brother hates you."  
  
This remark caused the group of boys to laugh, and caused Lucius to get even more furious. Lucius gave them one evil glare, and continued walking down the hallway. He hated Potter and his little 'groupies'. All they did was annoy the hell out of people, especially the Slytherins. "Damn them" Lucius muttered.  
  
Lucius continued walking until he was in a part of Hogwarts that he did not recognize, and had never seen before. Lucius felt weird. It was that feeling one gets when somebody is watching you. Lucius shrugged, "I probably took a wrong turn. That's all."  
  
Suddenly Lucius heard a cold voice that said, "If you did take a wrong turn, then it is a mistake that will change your life."  
  
Lucius spun around frantically, and saw a hooded figure standing before him. Lucius stared with shock, and shook his head, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Tom. It is a pleasure to meet you Lucius." The figure said, while twirling his wand.  
  
Lucius gasped with surprise, "How do you-"  
  
"I know everyone who is worthy of power Lucius," Tom sneered, "I hope you know that. I see you have had problems with the 'lesser' Malfoy."  
  
"You mean Nilam?" Lucius asked.  
  
"That is EXACTLY who I mean!" Tom said menacingly, "Don't you think he is well, too perfect for his own good. He is taking the Malfoy glory away from you Lucius. You have to do something about it. Like taking the perfection away from him permanently."  
  
Lucius stared at Tom and actually thought aloud something he would never think to say, "But isn't that evil?"  
  
Tom threw back his hooded head into a malice filled laugh. Lucius gasped again and for a second thought that somebody was going to hear what was going on. But nobody came. Tom suddenly ceased laughing and stared at Lucius. Lucius felt as though Tom was staring into his very soul.  
  
Tom said in a steady voice, "Lucius Malfoy, there is not such thing as evilness, and there is no such thing as goodness. There is only power. Power that you can achieve to become great, and well known. Think about it. You can be great, and be higher then Nilam ever will be. Do you want this power?"  
  
Lucius felt himself sneering that sneer that he was so well known for. He said to Tom, "Yes, I want this power."  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was stunned. All she could think was ~ Lucius is such an evil man. He is so power hungry and terrible. ~  
  
Draco stared Hermione up and down, "Well, what do you think of that?"  
  
"How did you know all of this?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I did read my father's school journal." Draco admitted to Hermione.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and wrapped the cloak around her tightly. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Draco spoke again, "Nilam came to warn me about something, and Lucius has murdered him. Lucius swore to get revenge on his brother for always outdoing him, and he got his revenge."  
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She clung onto Draco tightly, and said softly, "Lucius is awful. He killed his own brother, and he killed Jewel."  
  
Draco sighed, "Lucius always thought that Jewel resembled Nilam. That is why he could not stand her. I remember when she was living her happy life that Lucius would always exclude her from practically everything we did. Poor Jewel."  
  
"Poor Jewel." Hermione repeated, "And poor Nilam too."  
  
Draco sighed, and said, "All Lucius cares about is power. The same with Voldemort. I can only hope everything works out okay in the end."  
  
Hermione nodded, and put on the most determined expression on her face, "Lucius was responsible for killing our kind headmaster Dumbledore, he murdered a loving person like Jewel, and he killed his own brother, Nilam. We must stop him from killing anyone else! We must save Blaise before she becomes another one of his victims of power."  
  
  
  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed that. It's a lot for you to take in, but I thought it was a chapter well worth the read ^_^  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	16. Confrontation

Chapter 16: Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Get the point?  
  
Thanks: OMG!! Thank you for all of your positive comments! Lilpinkbunny, zoogerbas1, Callisto Star (I loved your review!!!!!), Alina, reader, Caroline, PunkyPrincess13, eva-and-always, Sushie-chan (your hero? Really?) Blimey411, GinnyYvette, Evil Sly Queen, icy_flymn, Draco-luver (trust me it was not you who was mean. You gave me 'constructive criticism ^_^), Rebecca (thanks for that sweet review. Thank you!!), and Akili.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for blowing up with that kind of nasty author's note. It was just that I was annoyed at the time. Forgive me? Well, forgive me but not those retarded flamers, especially the BITCH WHO WAS TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO SIGN HER NAME! (Oh! If you are reading this bitch, Beauxbatons is a French School, and that is why there is French. Or were you too stupid to realize that!)  
  
Hermione hurried back to the Malin common room as quick as she could. She was really rushing to get back, and she was very close to running. Hermione truly felt guilty for not telling anyone else about Blaise being in the Hospital Wing. ~ I have to tell Pansy, ~ she thought ~ I have to tell Pansy about Blaise, and then maybe all of us can get together and figure out how to save her. There is strength in numbers. ~  
  
Hermione was running so fast, and thinking so much that she ran right into Katrina, who was also walking back to the Amical common room. Katrina nearly fell over, and Hermione almost fell backwards.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry, Katrina!" Hermione gasped.  
  
Katrina's hands immediately flew up to her hair in an attempt to fix her hair, which was tied up in pigtails. Katrina scowled furiously at Hermione, "OH! It iz all right, I suppose. Where are you 'eading in such a 'urry, 'Ermione?"  
  
Hermione replied, "Well, I am going to talk to my friend Pansy for a few moments, and then I am going to meet Felicity in the library."  
  
Katrina averted her eyes quickly in the direction of the library, but quickly stared directly at Hermione. She did not seem very happy about what Hermione just said about Felicity. "Why in ze world would you want to go meet Felicity? She iz trouble!" Katrina said, not bothering to keep the agitation out of her voice.  
  
Hermione was shocked. Hermione knew that Katrina and Felicity did not get along very well, but Katrina should not say nasty stuff about her to other people. Who gave Katrina the right to say that?  
  
Hermione glared at Katrina, "Well, I must say that Felicity seems like a nice person, and far from trouble. Thank you very much Katrina."  
  
Katrina sneered, "Well, don't say zat I did not warn you. Felicity iz not someone you want to make friends with. First of all, she lacks social skills-"  
  
"Do you really think that I care about social skills!" Hermione snarled, "You shouldn't judge people like that, Katrina!"  
  
Katrina shook her head in protest, "You don't understand. You do NOT want to hang around with Felicity. You hear moi?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and said in a monotone, "Well, Katrina is it just me or are you just a tad full of yourself? However, I have a feeling it isn't just me."  
  
Katrina glared and shouted, "You are going to get into deep trouble for zat attitude! Don't say I didn't warn you!"  
  
Katrina gave Hermione one more glare, and spun around to leave. Hermione shook her head in frustration, and continued walking to the common room. She was thinking angrily, ~ The nerve of that girl! She is so full of herself. What gives her to right to judge a soft-spoken person like Felicity? Unbelievable attitude to have toward people. ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was walking slowly down the hallway. Unlike Hermione, Draco was in no rush to get back to the common room. All that talking about Blaise was not going to be pleasant, and Draco wanted to delay that for as long as possible.  
  
Draco began to think as he walked, ~ Why can't things be easy? Why does there have to be power? If there were no power, my father would not be tempted to do all of these evil things? Why are people so greedy? ~  
  
Draco continued to walk done the hallway, and he was beginning to get frustrated that he could not answer those questions. Draco began to storm down the hallway, and got funny looks from the students walking to their common rooms.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
Draco spun around and saw Harry and Ginny walking together through the hallway. Ginny asked, "Draco? What's wrong? Do not tell me that you and Hermione got into another fight, because if you did-"  
  
"No, not another fight. Nothing like that. I was just thinking about various things." Draco admitted.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and then turned back to Draco. "Is something wrong, Malfoy? Did something terrible happen?" Harry asked with actual concern in his voice toward his rival.  
  
Draco slowly nodded, "There's something I have to tell you two."  
  
Ginny stared at Draco curiously, "What is it? What happened? Hermione is not hurt, is she?"  
  
"No, Hermione is not hurt. She's fine, but- Guys Lucius is here and he has Blaise." Draco replied almost in a whisper.  
  
Harry and Ginny stared at Draco for a brief moment in silence. Draco could feel his cheeks burning. ~ They don't believe ~ Draco thought sadly, ~ They simply don't believe me. ~  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Harry shook his head, and just muttered, "Draco are you sure about this? Is there enough proof?"  
  
Draco replied, "Yes, there is definitely enough proof. He is here, and we need to think of a plan of action immediately. I cannot let anything horrible happen again, because of my stupid father."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but Ginny did, "Draco if your father is truly here, why didn't you tell us anything before?"  
  
Draco felt his Malfoy temper rising, "Well, because Hermione and I figured that you would not believe us, and you don't. So, forget I said anything."  
  
"It is rather difficult to believe Malfoy. " Harry retorted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever Potter! Just forget I mentioned it."  
  
Draco turned away from Harry and Ginny, and began to walk away but the two stopped them. "Malfoy! I just said 'It is rather difficult to believe' I did not say that I didn't believe you at all!"  
  
Draco glared at Harry impatiently, "So do you believe me or not?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "I do think there is something not right here. I have been having this uneasy feeling lately and I am not sure what to do. I-I can't explain it, but something is very wrong."  
  
Harry agreed with Ginny, "This is a situation that has to be handled carefully if your suspicions are correct, Draco. We have to have a plan."  
  
Draco could not help but agree also, "Yes, and thinking of a plan to save Blaise that just might work. Come on you two! Lets go figure this out."  
  
Harry looked determined, "I never want to see Lucius murder another person again."  
  
"Me neither, Harry, "Draco said sadly, "Me neither."  
  
Ginny smiled, and asked an odd question, "Hey Malfoy? You really do love Hermione don't you?"  
  
Draco blushed, and Harry felt himself laughing. Ginny said, "It is really great to have a boyfriend who would stand up to his evil father for her. I hope Hermione realizes just how very lucky that she is."  
  
Okay, that was very short. It was a necessary chapter to put in though, and you will see why later on! I will update later today as well, so keep you eyes peeled!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	17. Assault in the Library

Chapter 17: Assault in the Library  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, Lucius, Voldemort, and WELL EVERYTHING!  
  
Thanks: TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS WHO SUPPORT ME! I am so happy I have dedicated reviewers who are not flamers! Thanks for all of your support! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, here is the other chapter that I promised! Enjoy!  
  
Hermione walked away from the common room feeling relieved and happy. Pansy believed, and listened to every single word that Hermione had said to her about Blaise and Lucius. Pansy promised to keep an eye out for Lucius and his evil cronies. Hermione smiled to herself, and thought ~ Pansy is such a great friend. It is almost as though we have a special bond together. ~  
  
Hermione grinned and kept walking. She was heading to the library to keep her promise to Felicity by meeting her there. Hermione could not wait to talk to Felicity. Felicity reminded Hermione so much of herself. Felicity loved books, and she did not always follow the crowd, just like Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled widely as she walked into the Beauxbatons library. The library here was much fancier then the one at Hogwarts. It had huge comfortable chairs for reading in, and thousands and thousands of books on many different subjects. Also there was a huge fireplace that always had a nice warm fire blazing, except when it was boiling hot of course.  
  
Hermione peered in the library and entered feeling excited. However she suddenly pounded a strong emotion of dread. The library was absolutely empty. There was no one in sight. Hermione frowned and said to herself, "That's odd. You would think there would be someone around here somewhere."  
  
Hermione sighed, and began to walk throughout the aisles of many different kinds of books. It was absolutely silent, and the only sound Hermione could hear was the pounding of her heart in her chest. Hermione felt a light sweat break out on her forehead. She did not know why she felt nervous. It was just so strange for a place, even if it was a library, to be so silent.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Hermione felt a strange feeling wipe over her. It felt as though somebody was watching her. Hermione slowly turned around, and gasped with surprise and horror when she realized that she really was being watched.  
  
Standing there was a person dressed in black from head to toe. The person was wearing a creepy and evil skull mask to hide his or her face. The oddest thing though was there was no sleeves on the outfit. This left the Dark Mark branded on the shoulder very visible.  
  
Hermione wanted to scream, but now sound came out. The Death Eater came toward her with a long and deadly knife in hand and a black wand in the other hand. Hermione felt her heart pound as she turned around to flee from the Death Eater.  
  
Hermione began to run trough the many aisles of books with the evil wrench right behind her, and waving the knife violently. Hermione thought frantically ~ Why in the world is there nobody here, and why can't was it so silent when I entered? ~  
  
Hermione saw the exit of the library ahead of her, and sprinted for it. The Death Eater was too fast for her though. The evil person grabbed Hermione from behind and pinned her against the selves of books. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thought ~ I am going to be murdered right here in the library. I-I will never see Draco again. I'm scared. ~  
  
The Death Eater snarled, "I was expecting you mudblood. OH! My father is going to be so pleased!"  
  
Hermione thought the voice sounded familiar, but she did not care one little bit. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes as she said, with her voice shaking, "Are y-you going to kill me?"  
  
A wicked and harsh laughter filled the silent library. Hermione felt a surge of hope. Surely somebody would hear all of that cold and evil laughing, but to her dismay, no one came in sight.  
  
"Prepare to die, bitch," the filthy evil person said, raising that long knife. Hermione acted as fast as she could and kneed the Death Eater hard in the stomach. The fool was not expecting a 'puny little mudblood' to fight back. So the Death Eater cried in pain and in frustration as Hermione sprinted away from the dark library to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was leaving the Great Hall feeling pretty decent. He felt so much better that he told someone about the whole Blaise and Lucius ordeal. Maybe now that more people knew they would have a better chance against the notorious Death Eater. Lucius must face justice after all the murdering and pain he caused.  
  
"I will get Lucius for you Jewel." Draco muttered under his breath softly.  
  
Draco began to head toward the common room, but stopped abruptly when he heard Hermione screaming his name loudly in panic. Draco spun around, and Hermione thrust herself into his arms.  
  
Draco held her close to him, and he realized to his horror that Hermione was crying her eyes out. Draco patted Hermione on the head and whispered, "Pansy didn't believe you about Blaise?"  
  
Hermione whimpered, "I-I-I-I-I-I"  
  
Draco waited for her to calm down patiently, but he felt a pang of anger in his stomach. When he found out who made her cry like this, they would surely pay for it. Hermione kept shaking violently in Draco's arms, and finally she was able to stutter out the words, "I-I was a-a-attacked."  
  
Draco felt the fury build up inside of him. Who would dare to attack his girlfriend? Draco let go of Hermione and snarled, "When I find the rotten son of a bitch who did this to you, I swear-"  
  
Hermione put a finger to Draco's lips and lead him out of the hallway, because a group of first year students were beginning to stare.  
  
Hermione took Draco's hand gently and led him away from the crowded entrance of the Great Hall to a much more deserted place in the hallway. She did not want all these people hearing about how she was nearly murdered in the library.  
  
Hermione turned over and cried, "Someone tried to kill me!"  
  
Draco shook his head several times, and gasped, "Who did it?"  
  
Hermione felt her voice rise in fear again, "I do not know. It was a Death Eater."  
  
"Lucius!" Draco screamed.  
  
"No! This person said that his or her father would be pleased. Lucius's father is dead right?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, my grandfather is long gone, but who else could it be?"  
  
"Lucius must have helpers hiding all over the place! We have to save Blaise while we have the chance." Hermione cried, "They are every where! There is no stopping them! We are going to die!!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" Draco said, "Of course we are not going to die, and we will save Blaise!"  
  
"We will never save Blaise. We are going to die." Hermione cried in anguish.  
  
"But-" Draco started, but then his gray eyes lit up in triumph. He had just thought of something that he should have thought of awhile ago.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco's gray eyes sparkle, "WHAT?"  
  
Draco smirked broadly, and replied, "I think I have got an idea to save our little friend, Blaise, who's in need of us."  
  
That was very lovely. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. It's not often you get 2 chapters in one day!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	18. Disguises

Chapter 18: Disguises  
  
Disclaimer: HAHA, do you think I am that good of a writer to own Harry Potter? Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
Thanks: PunkyPrincess13, Kara-Malfoy (I did read your review! Lets flame the flamer!!!), Sky Brooks, Summersun, Rebecca, Krystal-chan (your review was sweet, and know that I think about it, the cussing should be toned down a little), Nathalie, Draco-luver (how could I be mad at you when you were only trying to help?), Sushie-chan, Riverchic1998, Sanaria, DraconiaSummers, nessa-girl, BlueStariNight88, Happy little Rin-chan, and Finchette Malfoy (I have been flamed before, so yes it was like my duty!)  
  
A/N: I am going to reward you today. I was not going to update today, but I decided to since I am so nice. LOL. Okay, I am over all of the flame stuff, so DO NOT be afraid to correct me on something if I mess up. Just don't be mean about it ^_^  
  
Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Pansy all gathered in the library the next day. Hermione was a bit wary of going in there again, but the group assured her that everything would be okay and she would not be attacked in the middle of the day with a huge group of people surrounding her.  
  
The group chose a table far away from where most if not all of the students were studying. They wanted to make sure that no one would overhear the conversation about the new precious Transfiguration teacher, Dulandez, being an evil Death Eater.  
  
The group sat together closely, and looked at each in silence for a moment. Draco was the first to speak, "Ginny? You found out when Dulandez, Lucius, or the evil person, is performing the operation?"  
  
Ginny nodded, and twirled her red hair, "Yes, Dulandez is supposed to perform the operation for his 7th year Transfiguration class, and anyone else who wants to see it this afternoon in the auditorium."  
  
"There's an auditorium?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny replied, "Yes, there is one for musical performances. Beauxbatons is a very artistic school, and they always perform concerts in the auditorium. Except this time the auditorium is going to be used for a deadly murder plot instead of lovely music."  
  
Pansy sighed, and clutched Ron's arm, "We have to stop Lucius. I hate the sound of a Relegarecoromy. Why would Blaise want to have her heart cut out?"  
  
"She doesn't," Ron said, "Lucius probably drugged her or something to keep her from fighting back, and now she's unconscious and unable to save herself."  
  
Pansy trembled, "That's awful. Well, Draco what is your plan of action?"  
  
Draco smirked, and said in a ridiculous heroic voice, "You are now about to hear the genius speak about his brilliant plan to save the young lady."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Cut the crap, Malfoy. Just tell us the plan."  
  
Draco's smirked faded and he shrugged. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a warning look. "Okay, fine." Draco muttered, "Here is the plan. I believe since Hermione was attacked, that there would be assistants in Lucius's operation. Ginny had even overheard him say that he will have professional surgeons performing the actual operation, while 'Dulandez' is explaining it to the nurse in the Hospital Wing. Hermione and I, well, we are going in disguise of surgeons and are going to try to perform the operation ourselves instead of the Death Eaters. Lucius won't be there until Blaise is out in front of everyone, and ready to be operated on. My father always likes to brag about himself. Most likely he will be saying a speech on how great his operation is, and by the time he is finished, he will be too late. Hermione and I will run out pushing Blaise on her gurney, which you know is a metal bed with wheels."  
  
The group sat there in silence. Pansy's eyes grew wide in worry, "WHAT? You have got to be kidding me! Do you know how many things would go wrong in that plan? Your disguise won't fool Lucius for a second! You are going to get caught!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Lucius won't know who we are, unless he gets a good look at us, which is not going to happen. Draco and I are going to act very quickly."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Mione! You are going to get caught! What are you going to do when you run out of the auditorium? Lucius will surely notice! Then he will chase after you and know exactly who you are!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, Hermione being the devil that she is, stole an Awakening Potion from the Potions cabinet. We will use it on Blaise immediately. Maybe when she wakes up, she'll defend us, and prove that the new professor is Lucius, and not Dulandez."  
  
Harry kept shaking his head, "This is very dangerous! It is not going to work! You are going to be caught-"  
  
Hermione glared, "Well, it is the only thing that we can think of, and we are going through with it!"  
  
"But if you get killed, I won't forgive myself!" Pansy argued.  
  
Draco retorted, "We won't get killed! We both know exactly what we are doing!"  
  
"I don't know about that." Ginny muttered. "You guys are sure about this?"  
  
"Positive." Hermione said, "You guys have to have faith in us! We will make it back! I swear!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Well, I can't say that I could think of a better plan. So, good luck. We are behind you all of the way."  
  
Pansy sighed, "Me too, but please be careful. I have a baaad feeling about this."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slowly walked through the hallway to meet Draco to carry out there plan. She was about to turn the corner when she heard somebody call her name loudly. Hermione spun around to see Felicity, looking very upset.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. I was not able to make it to the library. Katrina delayed me, and made fun of me. I could not get there in time. By the time I made it there was no one there," she apologized.  
  
Hermione smiled, "It's okay. And just ignore Katrina. She is being nasty lately, and you should not bother with her. She's not very nice."  
  
Felicity laughed, "That is very true. Thanks for hearing me out!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"UH! I cannot breathe in this stupid mask!" Draco growled angrily, "And I feel stupid. He is going to tell who we are for sure!"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped, "I don't like these stupid masks either, but we have to wear them to past off as surgeons."  
  
Draco and Hermione were wearing white doctors robes that Pansy had managed to steal from the Drama room. They also were wearing the surgical masks. Hermione and Draco personally thought their disguises were terrible, but they had to try.  
  
Draco nodded and blew off Hermione's comment, and the two walked together toward where the auditorium was. Hermione and Draco still were unable to convince the rest of the group of their plan. However the others agreed to attend the operation in case anything went wrong. This made Hermione and Draco feel a little bit better that there were friends in an audience of bloodthirsty students who were interested in having people's hearts cut out.  
  
Hermione gasped as they approached the auditorium. It was simply huge, and it looked almost like muggle stadiums would. The size of this place made Hermione feel nervous though. What if they could not find out where they were going?  
  
Draco suddenly pointed to the entrance of the auditorium. Standing there was a short man with a doctor's uniform, and a surgical mask. Hermione felt relieved to see this Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew standing there. Now, they would know where to go to find Blaise.  
  
Hermione and Draco approached Peter nervously. What if he recognized them? Hermione cleared her throat, "Excuse me sir?"  
  
Pettigrew glared, "I have no time to give directions. I am very busy preparing an important plan of action for Professor Dulandez."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and said, "We are here to assist Professor Dulandez."  
  
Hermione watched very nervously while Pettigrew eyed her up and down. She was certain that he had recognized her. But fortunately for Hermione and Draco, Pettigrew was a bit slow when it came to disguises. He nodded, and whispered, "Thank goodness you are here. I was getting worried. Let's go start the plan. I hope it works. Lord Voldemort shall be very pleased."  
  
Okay, okay I know cliffie. Those are my specialties! HAHA. Well, R/R please!!!! The next chapter is going to be MUCH longer.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	19. ESCAPE FROM BEAUXBATONS!

Chapter 19: ESCAPE FROM BEAUXBATONS!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS!  
  
Thanks: Akili, JoeBob1379, Callisto Star, bubblegum*girl, Akuma Kanada no Tenchi, Granger Girl, Rebecca, Draco's One and Only, Yoshi 12, CrazyCat, nessa-girl, Loralei, Sky Brooks, Draco-luver, allie, BlueStariNight88, AlyBaby, dolphingirl515, Glenda the Owl (I have NO reason to be mad at you ^_^), Kara-Malfoy, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Summersun, Hermione Malfoy, malishka and Very Desperate!! (LOL. Who are you?)  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is! A brand new chapter! This took me a long time to write and I was sick when I wrote it, so PLEASE be nice! Remember to R/R!!  
  
Hermione felt her forehead break out into a light sweat as she followed Pettigrew down the long hallways in the auditorium. Draco appeared too be as equally nervous. They both expected that at any time, Pettigrew would recognize them, and then they would be captured or worse by Lucius.  
  
Pettigrew suddenly stopped in front of a dark and forbidding doorway. He smirked, "Are you ready to see the little princess?"  
  
Hermione flinched at the rude way that Pettigrew was calling Blaise a little princess when she was in so much danger. However, she just nodded to answer Pettigrew's question.  
  
Pettigrew eyed Hermione, and Draco. He shook his head, "You two just seem so familiar, but I just cannot put my finger on why."  
  
Draco put on the best brave smile that he could, "Oh! Don't be ridiculous. We only know you, because the Dark Lord would brag with how wonderful you were! You never met us before. We are newbies!"  
  
Pettigrew could not help, but look pleased with himself, "Well, the Dark Lord does believe I have great qualities. Maybe someday I will be his heir."  
  
Draco continued to smile back, although his thoughts were ~ You can only wish, you moron. ~  
  
Pettigrew continued to say in a cocky voice, "Oh yes! The Dark Lord has great plans in store for me. Anyway, here is the star of the show!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip as Pettigrew opened the door. Draco gasped when he looked inside, and he was also repulsed.  
  
Blaise was in no condition as a princess would be. Blaise was unconscious in her gurney. Blaise was wrapped up in filthy white robes, and her long flowing curly black hair, had been chopped off in an uneven bob. Also Hermione and Draco could see her arms lined with horrible black and blue bruises. Even though Blaise was not very nice when Hermione, Draco, and everyone else were at Hogwarts, they still felt like she did not deserve this.  
  
"Doesn't she look lovely?" came Pettigrew's voice, "Well, we better hurry! We are on a tight schedule as you know."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Pettigrew instructed them to push the gurney as he led the way to the entrance of the main area of the audtitroum. Hermione looked down at Blaise as they pushed her. Hermione felt terrible for her. They should have made Blaise run with them when she helped them escaped Hogwarts after Voldemort made his appearance. Yet then again, Lucius would have tracked them down anyway. Hermione looked at Draco. His eyes avoided the vulnerable Blaise. Hermione could tell that it pained him to look at her.  
  
Finally Pettigrew opened two huge elegant doors that lead to an enormous room with lots and lots of seats. Hermione gasped with wonder. This auditorium was simply amazing. Draco thought it was incredible too. There were just so many people in this one huge room. Pettigrew looked at the two and winked, "Break a leg!"  
  
Hermione forced a tiny smile, and nodded. Pettigrew turned to the audience, and said in a booming, magnified voice, "Ladies and gentlemen! I am Doctor Cusuil. I am here to present the Relegarecoromy that your wonderful professor Dulandez had promised you! Now, these are my two assistants that will be here to help. Take a bow, you two!"  
  
Hermione and Draco gulped and hesitantly took a bow for the large group of students in front of them. Hermione noticed that the professors had the front row reserved for themselves. However, she took notice that Fleur was missing. ~That's odd. ~ Hermione thought.  
  
Pettigrew smiled, and continued to say, "This is the first time ever such an operation was performed for students. Beauxbatons shall be famous for this occurrence."  
  
The student clapped loudly. Hermione tried to smile, but she couldn't. Hermione was frightened that Lucius would come bursting in at any moment. He was evil, number one, and number two, he was not as stupid as Pettigrew, and would surely recognize them. Pettigrew slowly turned to Draco and handed him a large sharp object that appeared to be a knife. Hermione gasped with horror. It was the same knife that the Death Eater had tried to attack her with. Hermione had to do her best to keep her shock and surprise hidden.  
  
Draco took the knife with trembling hands and looked down at the helpless Blaise. ~ Please have her wake up. ~ Draco thought.  
  
Pettigrew turned around and whispered to Draco, "You begin the lovely killing process, while I explain what is going on. It appears that Lucius is running late, and I have no idea why, so we better start ourselves."  
  
Draco nodded, and looked back down at Blaise. Hermione sighed, and joined Draco at staring at Blaise. She seemed so innocent, which was probably something that she was not for a long time. Hermione bit her lip, and remembered how Blaise helped them escape from Hogwarts. Pettigrew began talking about how interesting the operation was, and it left Draco and Hermione lost in thought about Blaise, and the different things that she had done.  
  
Pettigrew turned back around to the two, and snarled, "What are you two idiots standing around for. Start ripping her chest into bloody pulp so we can get the job finished!"  
  
Draco nodded, and whispered, "Y-Yes sir."  
  
He looked down and raised the knife. Hermione stared at Draco and mouthed to him, "Can we run?"  
  
Draco shook his head. He figured that there was going to be basically no chance of escape. He knew it deep down that they would probably not get away.  
  
As Draco looked down at Blaise, he remembered Jewel and how helpless she was to her father's attack. She was defenseless, and now so was Blaise. Draco shook his head, and muttered too loudly, "I can't do this."  
  
"What!" Pettigrew cried, while a horrified Hermione looked on.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice was heard that Hermione and Draco had no trouble recognizing. "They are NOT the real assistants you fool!"  
  
Hermione felt a sick swoop of worry in her stomach. She glanced up toward the entrance of the great auditorium. Standing there was a furious looking Lucius with two Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle standing on each side of him, who were obvious meant to be the real helpers in the operation. Hermione and Draco could tell that Lucius was looking murderous. (A/N: I was going to leave it here, but ugh I would be killed).  
  
Draco felt his heart stop. They had been caught. Pettigrew looked confused, "What is going on L- ugh Dulandez? What do you mean these are not the real assistants?"  
  
Every face in the auditorium was now focused on Lucius/Dulandez and Pettigrew. Lucius looked like he was really to lose his patience. Hermione felt a smile tug at her mouth. Maybe Lucius would give himself away.  
  
Lucius was about to scream every horrible thing that he could think of, but stopped. Then a huge and evil smirk appeared on his face as he stared at Hermione and Draco. Lucius turned around to face the huge audience, "I have just discovered a hideous crime on the scene of Beauxbatons Academy."  
  
There were several gasps heard in the audience. Hermione felt her insides shaking. What was this horrible person up too? "Yes," Lucius continued slowly and evilly, "there was a terrible murder performed on the grounds of Beauxbatons. A while ago, a man named 'Lucius' was convicted of crimes, but was murdered before he could be brought to justice. It is evident that his own son murdered him."  
  
There were several gasps heard in the audience. Lucius sneered and continued, "Oh, yes. Draco Malfoy is responsible for killing Lucius Malfoy. His foolish muggle girlfriend also helped, and his little friends were also involved. And now look! They were about to perform the operation totally wrong, and murder this poor young lady."  
  
Draco looked at the knife that he had clutched in his hand, and back down the still knocked out Blaise. He felt hopeless. The audience would surely believe Lucius, because practically everyone was looking down at Draco and Hermione with immense disgust. Suddenly another voice was heard from the audience, "YOU ARE A LIAR!"  
  
Lucius glared into the audience to see a group of students making their way down closer to the front of the auditorium. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Pansy were walking closer and closer. "You are a liar!" Pansy retorted, "We all know that the only murderer here is YOU!"  
  
Lucius laughed, "Oh! Well, look who it is! It is the group of gangsters who was responsible for several different crimes!"  
  
Everyone stared, and some students began to cry out, "We never trusted those strange British children who came here anyway!"  
  
Lucius looked completely smug, "Yes, it IS them. The worthless people who claim to be heroes but really are murderers. Look how they were about to slice this poor girl's heart out. Well, don't just stand there. Catch them!"  
  
Hermione and Draco wasted no time. The entire audience believed Lucius. Hermione and Draco immediately began to push the gurney out of the huge room, with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Pansy running at their heels. Lucius's voice boomed loudly, "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! STOP THEM! GET THEM!"  
  
Hermione and Draco ran and ran, and Pansy was screaming, "What are we going to do! We have to get out of here!"  
  
Ron gasped, "TRAMS!"  
  
Ginny was panting as she ran, "What in the world do you mean by 'trams'?"  
  
Ron continued, "Those buses that brought us to Beauxbatons on the first day. We can escape on one of them. There are some at the entrance of Beauxbatons!"  
  
"Good thinking," Harry replied.  
  
The group continued to run and push Blaise as fast as they could until the reached the outside. The students of Beauxbatons were screaming and there was complete chaos everywhere. The group could still here Lucius's voice calling over the crowd, "Those vile killers won't get away! Catch them!"  
  
Harry immediately stopped one of the trams at the front entrance of the school. "Come on," he cried, "Hurry!"  
  
The Draco lifted Blaise up onto his shoulder, and climbed into the tram, followed by the rest of the gang. Fortunately the trams were run purely by magic, and there was no driver to stop the group. Soon the magic came into effect, and took the group away from Beauxbatons, one place where they thought they would be safe from Lucius's grasp.  
  
OK, things get really complicated (no pun intended) from this point on. Are you ready? I hope so!  
  
Also READ Perilous Omens by my friend Callisto Star. It is EXCELLENT so far!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	20. Blaise Zabini

Chapter 20: Blaise Zabini  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Thanks: TO EVERYONE! Sorry, I am very busy, and can't thank all of you right now.  
  
A/N: Well, the Land of Eden part of this ficlet is going to start soon as well as many other unanswered questions. (  
  
  
  
The tram sped through the streets of Paris. It attracted some funny looks from several people, but nobody really paid attention. They must have been used to things like that. Hermione felt sick to her stomach. Damn Lucius. How did he get the whole school on his side like that? Unbelievable! He must have had some spell up his sleeve in order to do that!  
  
Draco was scowling furiously, and cursing like crazy. Hermione rolled her eyes. There was really no use for that language, but if it helped him feel better about their situation. Ron was also swearing like a manic, "Can you believe that good for nothing-"  
  
"RON! WE KNOW!" Pansy cried in disgust, "The cursing is getting a bit overbearing.  
  
Hermione could tell Pansy looked quite green, and it must be motion sickness. Ginny glared, "Damn it! Pansy if you puke all over me I swear!"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley!" Pansy retorted.  
  
"This is no time for arguing." Harry muttered quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded, and shouted, "Where is this stupid tram heading anyway? And why did Lucius accuse us of killing Nilam, and trying to kill Blaise?"  
  
"Because he is an asshole!" Draco snarled.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione cried.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Well he is."  
  
Ron agreed, "Yeah, I cannot believe it! I thought Beauxbatons would be safe. Why did this have to happen? Now the whole school thinks we are murders or worse Death Eaters!"  
  
Hermione nodded, and sat beside the unconscious Blaise. She appeared to be sleeping a very deep sleep. Harry sighed when he noticed Hermione looking at Blaise with sympathy, "She will be fine, Mione."  
  
Hermione shook her head and was about to reply to Harry, but was interrupted by Draco's cursing about Lucius, "You selfish #%(%^$#&^! I hope (#$(&@#($& burn in the depths of hell for this $(#)*%(#$. You #@(&$(@#&$!!!"  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione, Harry, Pansy, and Ginny shouted. Ron however was laughing so hard there were tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Well think about it. That bastard murdered my sister, and Uncle Nilam; he tried to kill me on several occasions, he helped 'Good Old Voldemort' take over Hogwarts, and he did so many other things I cannot think of them all. Now he made the whole school believe we are murders. I have no clue how he did it, but he did somehow! I hate to think. My #$(*(#@ father is so #($@#($! That evil #@($&@#($! I hate his @#(&$@(# #($&@#&$ all the @#$)(*&@# time!"  
  
"DRACO!!!!" Suddenly the tram stopped without any warning. It was moving so fast that it sent Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise flying. Hermione crashed right into the windshield of the tram. Draco was thrown on top of one of the seats. Pansy was swished against the window, and Ron flew on top of poor unconscious Blaise. Harry and Ginny also landed on top of each other, but did not mind in the slightest.  
  
"Damn it!" Draco shouted with rage, "What the hell just happened!"  
  
Hermione rubbed her sore forehead, "The tram stopped, genius."  
  
Draco snarled, "I know that, mudblood."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Hermione screamed, furiously.  
  
"Ow, what happened?" came a soft, familiar voice.  
  
Harry and Ginny got off of each other, and gasped. Pansy pushed herself away from the window and sighed with relief. Hermione totally forgot about Draco's mudblood comment, and grinned from ear to ear. Blaise Zabini was back.  
  
Blaise looked around, and stared at Ron, who was still lying on top of her after the tram stopped. "Hey? I know I am hot, but can I breathe? Please?"  
  
Ron blushed furiously and immediately got up and let Blaise have the chance to look around. Blaise's long curly raven hair was chopped off, and now in an uneven bob. She also looked very tried, and weak as though she was not fed properly. Hermione went over to Blaise and said softly, "We had to do something! You helped us. We had to help you."  
  
Blaise shook her head, "Hermione? Draco? Harry? Ron? Pansy? Ginny? You rescued me?"  
  
Pansy nodded, "Yes, you saved us from Hogwarts, so why shouldn't we rescue you from Lucius."  
  
Blaise suddenly burst into tears. Everyone took a step back, as the watched the bawling girl. Hermione went over to Blaise and put a comforting arm around her, "It's okay. You are safe now."  
  
"BUT THEY'RE NOT SAFE! OH! Hogwarts! England! Oh! It's terrible! Voldemort regained full power and it's awful!!!" Blaise cried loudly.  
  
Hermione felt as though her heart might stop. Everyone else was deathly silent. Ginny let out a sob, and whispered, "What about my parents? I knew father should have just stayed with us. Why?"  
  
Harry went over to Ginny and hugged her, "It's okay Ginny."  
  
Ron was furious, "IT'S NOT OKAY! DAMN THAT-THAT-THAT-"  
  
Pansy put her arm around Ron to calm him down, but her blue eyes were filling up with tears. "Voldemort has f-f-ull p-p-power?"  
  
Blaise looked at the group and nodded, "Oh yes! And he is very unforgiving toward anyone who got in his way. I was the victim of that. When Lucius and Voldemort found out that I let you go, they were furious. Lucius wanted to run out and catch you right away. But the Dark Lord said that would be too obvious."  
  
Hermione felt her heart pounding, as she said, "So Voldemort is still after us?"  
  
Blaise sighed, "Well, Voldemort does seem to have a special interest in each of you. Why? I haven't the foggiest idea. However, I do know many things about the Death Eaters and their plans."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, "What are they up to?"  
  
Blaise suddenly went pale, "Horrible things, Draco. Number one, your voice. Voldemort had the power to give it back to you. However, he can snatch it away at anytime of day or night. He has the power to make you a mute."  
  
Draco gasped, "WHAT!"  
  
Blaise's green eyes became very dark; "There are ghastly events in store for us. Lucius is here with several Death Eaters, because he plans to take over France, just like Voldemort took over England. He is going to make all of France support him as well."  
  
Hermione nodded, "YES! Everyone at Beauxbatons supported him. Did he cast a spell on them?"  
  
Blaise nodded, "Yes, most likely. OH! There is so much more that I must tell you."  
  
"But first we need to find out where we are." Harry said, "Where did this tram stop?"  
  
Everyone looked out the window, and noticed that they were back at the docks where Felicity, Katrina, and Jacques picked them up on the first day. Hermione sighed deeply. She wanted everything to be simple again. She wanted to feel relaxed again, and she certainly did not want to worry about being murdered by Lucius, Voldemort, or anyone else.  
  
  
  
Poor people. I am evil, I know. Please don't be mad. **gulps** OOO LOOK IT'S JEWEL: CHECK THIS OUT: http://groups.msn.com/AngelEyesTifaLockheart/dollsformyfanfiction.msnw?actio n=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=36  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	21. The Land of Eden

Chapter 21: Land of Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks: I can't thank all of you. The reason is simple. I AM GROUNDED! I can only use the computers on weekends, and even then my time is limited. So I typed up this chapter as fast as I could, but I did not have time to thank everyone. Next time I WILL! I SWEAR!!!!  
  
A/N: HEY! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and uhh stuff. So yeah ^_^  
  
The group slowly made their way out of the tram, and walked around the docks in silence for a moment. Nobody quite knew what to say. They did not know what to do about Voldemort's return in England. Now that Lucius had Beauxbatons pretty much wrapped around his little figure, the group had no clue where to go and how to handle their situation. Hermione shuddered at the thought of her beloved England being taken over by Death Eaters. Instead she tried to focus on her surroundings.  
  
There was a row of several small shops on the docks. They were tiny, and it appeared as though nothing interesting would be in them. Several had to do with the sea. The rough gray black water was hitting against the dock hard. It was rough because the wind was starting to pick up.  
  
Hermione looked up at the sky. It was very gray and cloudy out and it looked like it was about to pour at any moment. Blaise noticed too and smiled, "Well, at least my hair won't get messed up. It looks horrible as it is."  
  
Pansy shrugged, "It looks better then that curly mess you had before Blaise!"  
  
Blaise glared, "Hey Parkinson, I did not ask you for your opinion!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. These two girls probably won't ever get along. Hermione could see a certain glare in Pansy's eye that clearly stated that she did not exactly trust Blaise. Maybe the two girls will never quite get along.  
  
Harry stared at the cloudy sky, "It really looks like it's going to downpour."  
  
Draco smirked, "It has been cloudy pretty much since we got here and there has not been a single raindrop yet."  
  
Suddenly it began to pour buckets of rain. Hermione giggled, "Well, it appears as though you jinxed us Draco."  
  
Draco frowned, and Ginny began to run, "Come on! Lets head into one of these little stores here."  
  
The group ran from the outside, and into a tiny shop. The group paused for a moment and peered around their surroundings. Hermione squealed in delight and began browsing through the selves. It appeared as though they entered a tiny bookshop, and some of the books were in English instead of French.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as he watched Hermione, "How can you be thinking about books at a time like this, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "It does take away from your problems. Maybe we can find something that will help in these books."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Some things never change. Hermione will always read. Even if death stares her in the face, she will read."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "Right! So Ron? Come over here. I really haven't had a chance to talk to you. Now is our chance."  
  
Ron went a deep purple, and Blaise started to crack up. "Oh! Parkinson you FANCY him, now don't you?"  
  
Pansy glared, and grabbed Ron's arm, and dragged him to the other side of the shop. Blaise giggled, and followed them. Hermione made a face, and continued to read the book's titles carefully. Draco smirked, "So? What do you suggest we do now? We are accused of murdered 'Lucius' a.k.a Nilam, and are on the run from the crazy people of Beauxbatons. What do you think about that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged as she continued to browse the selves. "I can't say that I have an answer to that question Draco Malfoy. I really don't see what we can do, except for be alert against the people who hate us."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Well, I can clearly see you are of no real help right now."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "Well, Mister Malfoy, I certainly do not feel like fighting with you right now. So if you'll please."  
  
Draco snickered, and walked over to where Blaise was standing. He seemed eager to join in on the teasing that Blaise was doing to Ron and Pansy. Hermione rolled her eyes again, ~ Well, this is interesting. I suppose some things never change. Including Draco's desire to bother people. ~  
  
Hermione continued to look through the selves as the rest of the group stood around, and occasionally checking to see if the rain was going to stop. Hermione secretly hoped the rain would continue. Then she would be able to just stay here and read, and not worrying about her problems out there. Hermione suddenly smiled, and picked up a book that looked interesting: The Legend of the Land of Eden  
  
"Oh, this should be a nice read." Hermione muttered.  
  
She slowly picked up the book, and went over the comfortable chairs that were in the corner of the shop. She smiled to herself and sat down. Hermione did not feel like hearing all about Lucius and the Death Eaters that were in their mist. No, Hermione did not want to think about those horrible thoughts. Everything was going to be okay, and she knew it. Meanwhile, Hermione slowly opened the book and began to read it:  
  
  
  
One thousand years ago, the royal wizarding family of France was becoming one of the most powerful. The King of France, although powerful, was very greedy and ruthless. He was hated by all of the wizard population, but nobody dared to stand against him.  
  
Yet, it is rumored that the King was cruel for his desire to conquer the Land of Eden, which was a legendary place that was a peaceful heaven. No wrong or horror could ever touch this wonderful and truly beautiful place. Also the founder of the Land of Eden could be granted one single wish.  
  
The King's power and greed grew stronger for this hidden place. He even went as far as to beat his two daughters, who were very much against the search for this place. Sadly, the daughters were in deep danger. The King had a large group of supporters who wanted the wish of Eden all for themselves.  
  
The feud between the young princesses and their father became worse and worse. Eventually the King murdered one of his daughters. He killed her in cold blood in front of her sister.  
  
The sister was traumatized, and was able to flee to England. The King was vengeful, and said that someday in someplace, the heirs of his supporters would take control of the Land of Eden and kill all who get in their way.  
  
The young princess who was murdered would not be forgotten. There is a statue of her and her sister in the town square of magical Paris. Forever the two legendary princesses, Helen, who was later killed in England by one of her father's supporters and Pansee, the victim of the King's cruelness, will be remembered.  
  
Next chapter in this book contains the origins of the Land of Eden.  
  
Hermione gasped and put the book down. In her past life, Helen was a princess? That is why she was put in Malin. During her past life she was a member of Royalty. Hermione was stunned, but then she felt her heart stop.  
  
Hermione lowered the book and felt her heart pounding. The other princess Pansee? It couldn't have been Pansy Parkinson's past life! If it was, that meant Hermione and Pansy were both put in Malin for a reason, and that they were sisters in their past lives. However, Pansee was murdered before Helen could do anything. Does that mean history would repeat itself, and Pansy would die?  
  
Hermione looked over at Pansy and felt her heart stop. She realized that there was more to this problem then ever. They were in great danger and Hermione knew it.  
  
  
  
WOW! The plot THICKENS!!! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this, and I probably gave you loads to think about! JA!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	22. Hermione? Are You Going to be Okay?

Chapter 22: Hermione? Are You Going to be Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Thanks: Nathelei, Loralei, Rebecca, Draco's One and Only, Emma, Sky Brooks, BlueStariNight88, PsychoAngel, PunkyPrincess13, Glory (hehe ^_~), Glenda the Owl, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Akili, Megan Malfoy, Summersun, unsigned, bubblegum*girl, Draco-luver, Demon Wolf, and Shawn.  
  
A/N: I am still grounded. Sorry this is the first chance I got to update. Forgive me!  
  
Hermione was about to continue reading, but Pansy tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey? What's with all of the reading? We are on the run from the insane Death Eaters, and you are reading! Come on now! The rain has stopped and we have to think of a halfway decent plan."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and put down the book she was reading. Pansy was shocked to see the look of worry in Hermione's eyes. "Hey Mione? Is everything okay?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Pansy and began talking, "Pansy? Listen! There is-"  
  
But suddenly Hermione stopped. It was impossible. There was no way both of them could have been princesses and sisters in their past lives. Impossible. Was it? Well, Hermione was not sure. So she made a decision rather quickly. She would not tell Pansy anything about what she had just read. No, that would be a mistake. Pansy would be better off without knowing about the whole princess thing.  
  
Hermione grinned as best she could, and said, "I am fine, Pansy. I am also ready to go."  
  
Hermione put the Land of Eden book down, and followed Pansy to the entrance to the shop where the rest of the group was standing. Draco looked very determined, "Okay guys. We have to think of a plan. Lucius is after our blood. Why? I really don't have a clue what he really wants from us, but we have to find out."  
  
Ginny twirled a strand of her red hair nervously, "Oh! I don't know. Shouldn't we tell the Ministry?"  
  
Harry shook his head; "The Ministry has enough problems at the moment with Voldemort..I CAN'T TAKE IT!"  
  
Everyone looked over at Harry in shock. The shopkeeper looked up from his book that he were reading, frowned, and shook his head. Blaise bit her lip; "Lets talk about this in a more private place."  
  
The group immediately went outside. The sky cleared up a little bit, and therefore there were several people in the streets. They were all chattering away happily in French, and seemed not to have a single care in the world. None at all. Hermione felt her stomach turn over with a pang of jealously. Why couldn't she have a simple life again? WHY? It made her want to do something crazy!  
  
Blaise beckoned the group to follow her. She headed toward an alleyway that went behind the bookshop. Pansy gulped nervously, "We should not go back there. I mean, what if we are mugged by some French dude?"  
  
Ginny became overpowered with giggles, and Ron shook his head. Pansy glared, "Well, we could be."  
  
Ron grinned, "Parkinson, you are always worried about something. Seriously, we are going to expect you to have a nervous breakdown any second now."  
  
Hermione giggled and caught Draco's eye. Draco smiled at her, and winked. Hermione smiled back, but then felt a pang of sorrow. Why couldn't their love be easy? It just was not fair. Hermione suddenly went up to Draco and wrapped her arms around him. He was taken aback at first, but then he hugged her back. Blaise smiled for a second, but then her facial expression became one of horror. "Oh my- HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR ARM!"  
  
Hermione had no clue what Blaise was talking about, but Draco did. "Blaise, Hermione had that Dark Mark on her arm for awhile."  
  
The rest of the group nodded, but Blaise still did not calm down. Her green eyes became very wide, and she shook her head several times in a row. Hermione smiled as best she could, "Blaise, I am fine. This Dark Mark hasn't done a thing except give me a fever, and it hurts from time to time, but that's it."  
  
Blaise shook her head, "It's Dark Drugs, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head in confusion, but Pansy and Draco nodded. Draco said, "Well, Lucius said something about Hermione taking Dark Drugs, but I am not sure what they are exactly."  
  
Blaise's face darkened. She looked at everyone and said in a solemn voice, "Dark Drugs are evil poison that penetrates the mind. If Hermione indeed took them, free will or not, she will most likely lose her mind."  
  
Everyone was silent. Hermione looked down at the Dark Mark on her shoulder. It seemed to look back at her almost. She was going to go crazy? Great! This was all she needed. Hermione shook her head, and her brown eyes flashed angrily, "I have ENOUGH problems without you saying that I will go crazy!"  
  
Blaise looked down, and whispered, "I have seen this happen several times before, and I think-"  
  
Hermione suddenly snarled, "I DON'T want to hear any more bad news from you. Understand? Good!"  
  
Blaise was shocked but decided not to say anything. She instead turned to face Harry. "What can't you take Harry? What happened?"  
  
Harry said bravely, "I ran away from Hogwarts, from everything. I-I have to settle the score with Voldemort. I can not let this happen."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Harry, I can't let you do that. I just can't!"  
  
Harry shot Ginny a glare, "Well, I DO have to do something! I just cannot run away from my problems like a coward!"  
  
Pansy muttered, "I can. There is NO way I am going back to England as long as the Dark Lord is in power."  
  
"It is not like we are much safer here, Pansy." Ron said, "We are being chased by Lucius."  
  
Hermione did not feel like listening to this worthless chatter. It was going to be the same thing all over again. Oh! What are we going to do! Oh no! Blah blah blah.  
  
Hermione instead leaned back on the wall of the alleyway and crossed her arms. Draco noticed too, and he slowly walked up to her. She raised her eyebrows, "So, can I help you?"  
  
Draco stared directly into Hermione's eyes, "Okay, look. I know you are very confused right now about all of this, but we need to ergh- work together and stuff."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Draco, you are absolutely right, and I know you are. But, OH! I don't know! Why do terrible things always happen to ME!"  
  
Draco smirked that smirk that he would never lose, "Well, Hermione. I suppose some people have worse luck then others."  
  
Hermione glared, "I hate my life. I sometimes wish that I could just curl up and die!"  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, "That is not funny. Not funny at all. Death does not solve your problems. I wish.I wish Jewel were here. She would know exactly what to do."  
  
Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes, "I know she would."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco on the forehead, "I love you so much. I wish I could just show you how much."  
  
Draco winked, and whispered, "Hey, wanna go somewhere with me in private and we can well, hang out."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Could your booty calls be any more obvious!"  
  
Hermione suddenly blushed. She had said that much louder then she thought she had. Ron wrinkled up his face in disgust, "Okay, we are in a dangerous situation right now, and this is all you guys can think of! Seriously!"  
  
Pansy blushed and stared at Ron. Hermione smirked, "AW! You two should really hook up!"  
  
"HERMIONE!" Pansy shouted. "Come on now guys! Seriously what should we do?"  
  
Harry suddenly gasped, "Oh shit!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. It really wasn't like Harry to curse like that in front of people. Draco sneered, "Now Potter is swearing. Someone call the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, the Daily Prophet is looking for us."  
  
Harry suddenly pointed at a newspaper that was laying the ground. It seemed to have been taken to the spot in the alley by the wind. Harry snorted, "News sure travels fast around these parts, and it is not good."  
  
Hermione hugged Draco tightly as she looked at the title of the paper. It had the yearbook pictures of Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Ginny. And the headline was: SIX TEENS WANTED FOR MURDER OF LUCIUS MALFOY: PROMINENT WIZARD.  
  
Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes. First they were kicked out of Beauxbatons, she was told that Voldemort took over England, then she finds out that Pansy was murdered in her past life, she was told that she was going to go crazy, and now the group was wanted for murder. COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE!  
  
Hermione felt the Dark Mark on her shoulder burn in a fiery pain. Was she going to be okay? Hermione wished Jewel was here as much as Draco did. Jewel may have not known exactly what to do, but she always made a horrible situation a little bit better.  
  
  
  
OK! You all probably want to kill me right now for all that I am making my characters go through. Well, I WILL warn you! The story does get PRETTY DARK from this point onward. However there will be more D/Hr moments to balance things out. JA!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	23. Writing to Sirius Black

Chapter 23: Writing to Sirius Black  
  
Disclaimer: OK! I don't own...anything?  
  
Thanks: sAcHi kUroDa, Draco-luver, Nathalie, Elenora, Rebecca, Draco's one and only, arime mya setta, Kara-Malfoy, Draco'sAmericanGurl (I added u to my B/L ^_^), Callisto Star, malishka (BIG THANKS!), Sky Brooks, Emma, FireFaerie, heero424, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Akili, BlueStariNight88, and K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ.  
  
A/N: LOL. My friend, Malishka, wrote this REALLY funny review to some dude who was flaming me! (and keeps flaming me in unsigned messages. Why? I don't know, but I really do not care. They just lack in something called a LIFE) READ THIS: "ahem...this is to any::cough" one single stupid anonymous" cough:: flamers out there who happen to not like this story. TOUGH LUCK! Don't read it! There are probably somewhere around 475 others who seem to not have a problem with her writing techniques! And she's got the POSITIVE reviews to prove them! Just because you happen to not enjoy the story, there are so many others that do, so if anything, you're crazy. But you're entitled to your own opinion, be it what it may, and that's what reviews are for, but they are supposed to presented in a NiCe, CoNsTrUcTiVe, way, unlike the way you're presenting yourself, so utterly, extremely rudely. Now if you'll be so kind as to f**k off, please do so. %) Have a nice day!"  
  
  
  
The group of friends stared at the newspaper and Ginny began to read it, loudly and clearly: " A few weeks ago, Lucius Malfoy, a once notable figure in the Ministry of Magic, has been murdered by his own son, Draco Malfoy, and a group of his friends, which happen to include Harry Potter. Several members of the Ministry believe that this group of teens may have been experimenting with the Darks Arts believe it. It is actually more then likely." "After all Harry Potter can speak to snakes, which was one of the Dark Lord's many evil talents. And Draco Malfoy has always been seen as a dark disturbed child, and even his own father did not trust him, and considered him-"  
  
Hermione stomped her foot, "Enough! What kind of rubbish is this?"  
  
Hermione snatched the newspaper away from Ginny, and skimmed to the end of the article. "I knew it!" Hermione snarled, "Rita Skeeter! What other kind of idiot would write something like this."  
  
Draco nodded, but then asked, "I thought you taught her a lesson!"  
  
"I thought I did too, " Hermione muttered, "DAMMIT! Why does everything have to be so wrong all of the time!"  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She knew that she was dealing with a load of problems at the time, but she still did not want to cry in front of everyone. It was a terrible day, and she could not take it any more. "I hate my life!" Hermione screamed, "I am leaving!!"  
  
Blaise shook her head, "Dear me, aren't you a little young to be having a mid-life crisis."  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione retorted as she began to march away.  
  
Hermione walked out of the alleyway and began to storm the crowded streets. Pansy gasped and was about to follow her, but Blaise stopped her, "No. Let the poor girl think. She needs some time to herself."  
  
Pansy bit her lip, "But I am worried about her."  
  
Draco shook his head; "I am not letting my girlfriend wander the streets by herself. I am going to talk to her."  
  
Draco ignored Blaise's glares and followed Hermione into the streets. He felt terrible. It was his entire fault that Hermione had been sucked into his life in the first place. If she had never spoken to Jewel on that first day of Hogwarts...Jewel.. ~Don't think about it, Draco ~ he thought ~ Just try to catch up to Hermione before she does something dumb. ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione continued to march down the streets and even pushed people out of the way as she walked. Hermione walked up to a store with a huge sign that said: Public Owls for Everyday Use.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and walked inside. She was going to send a letter to someone. Anyone who could help her with this dilemma was fine by her. Hermione bit her lip and thought carefully. ~Now, who do I know is in a similar situation like this. Who do I know that is running from the law and could help us? Of course! Sirius! ~  
  
Hermione avoided the gazes of the people in the owlery, and kept her head lowered so no one would recognize her if they had read the Daily Prophet. The last she needed was to be sent off Azkaban, before she could do a thing. Fortunately for Hermione, all of the people in the shop were too absorbed into writing their letters to notice her. This was a stroke of luck.  
  
She did not even take the time to look at her surroundings. The owlery was amazing. There were cages of owls of all kinds, and the screeching was deafening. But Hermione pretended not to even hear it.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and sat down at an empty table if the far corner of the owlery. She picked up a piece of parchment, and began to write:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Do NOT believe the story written about us in the Daily Prophet. We are not murders. The only murderer is Lucius Malfoy, who is in fact a Death Eater, and is desperate to kill us. He is not really dead, like the Daily Prophet says.  
  
The people Lucius killed are as follows: he killed his brother Nilam, who everyone else thought was Lucius. Lucius framed us for his death, and enchanted Beauxbatons into believing it. He also is responsible for the murder of his eleven-year-old daughter, Jewel, who was standing in the way of his scheme, and she believed that her death would somehow save us all. And Nilam left us a note saying something about LOE, which I believe has something to do with the legendary Land of Eden, the land that enables someone to grant one wish.  
  
Now, we are on the streets of Paris with nowhere to go, and we are hiding from the law. We are in great need of your help, Sirius. You are probably the only one who can help us in this kind of situation. If you can't assist us, I don't know who can.  
  
Also, Draco Malfoy (Lucius's son, and Jewel's brother), and I are very sick. Draco was overcome with a sickness called, Miserablia, after his sister was murdered. This disease caused him to lose his voice, which Voldemort gave back to him willingly, so he could falsely believe everything was okay, but it could be snatched away at any moment. Blaise Zabini, who helped escape Hogwarts when it was taken over, told me that I was given Dark Drugs, whatever they may be. She says the Dark Mark on my shoulder will make me lose my mind, which I must avoid at all costs.  
  
Please help us! Voldemort is getting more powerful as I write this. And Lucius is right on our tail for ruining his plans to murder Blaise. We don't know what we can possibly do. We are in grave danger.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione put the parchment down, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She muttered sadly as she realized the terrible truth, "We......are in grave danger."  
  
Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around, and saw Draco, and he was not too happy. "Hermione! What in the world do you think you are doing?" Draco snarled, "You should not have run off by yourself! Do you know how dangerous that is!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and snapped, "I do not need you to remind me. Thank you very much."  
  
Draco scowled, "Have it your way. Act like a spoilt brat if you wish, but please now is not the time."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I know that. Excuse me, Draco. Just let me mail this letter to someone. I really need to do that quickly. This might be our only hope."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and did not ask any questions, "Very well, but make it quick."  
  
Hermione smiled, and tied the letter to leg of a large tawny owl. She placed her last galleon in its beak, and the owl flew away with her letter. Hermione smiled, "We will be just fine."  
  
"You can only hope, "Draco muttered, "Come on! We better leave in case we are spotted."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and began to walk with Draco back to the alley where they left Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco approached the alleyway in silence. They did not really feel like talking about the horrible situation that they were in. It was bad enough just being in it, and talking about it would make things considerably worse.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt her heart stop in horror as she saw the alleyway. She could not believe what she saw in front of her. Draco's gray eyes went wide, and Hermione could tell that he could not believe what he saw either.  
  
The group of their close friends were gone. They were nowhere to be seen. Did someone who read the newspaper catch them?  
  
Hermione suddenly felt herself trembling, because she saw the awful truth. They weren't caught by anyone that wanted them for murder. They were caught by something much worse.  
  
On the alleyway wall, a single message was inscribed in big letters: HELP!  
  
None other then Lucius Malfoy or one of his Death Eaters caught them. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close. Hermione felt the tears come to her eyes. Just when she thought things could not get any worse, they did.  
  
  
  
I KNOW! I am evil! Sue ME! WELL, if you did you would be wasting your time, because I have no money. HAHAH! Well, I will update ASAP, which might be very soon ^_~  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	24. Help from the Veela

Chapter 24: Help from the Veela  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other character and that includes Draco.  
  
Thanks: Sushie-chan, Nathalie, Callisto Star, angelsmeldoy13, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, Kumiko Eharu, Sky Brooks, Angela, BlueStariNight88, Rebecca, Akili, Draco'sAmericanGurl, PsychoAngel, and Draco-luver.  
  
A/N: Okay, not too much too say as of right now. Sorry if this is a tad short.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco just stood there staring at the deserted alleyway for several minutes. Hermione could not believe what she saw. She had just rescued Blaise and escaped from Beauxbatons, and Lucius STILL found them. It was rather sad actually. Hermione bit down on her lip as she thought about all the horrible things that have happened. She bit down so hard that it caused her lip to bleed, and it left a trail of blood going down her chin. Draco winced, and turned away. He felt just as scared as Hermione did.  
  
Hermione finally got enough courage, and began to speak softly to Draco, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"This is your fault, you do know that Hermione?" Draco said without looking at her.  
  
Hermione felt herself get angry. How dare that spoilt brat judge her? "My fault? Excuse me, but did YOU just say it was MY fault?"  
  
Draco sighed, and still avoided Hermione's eyes said, "Well, maybe if we hadn't left them alone, they would still be here. But NO! You had to run away like that, and I had to chase you."  
  
Hermione flushed, and them snapped out, "Oh! SO you are going to say everything is my fault! You selfish bastard! You were the one that chased me! Next thing you are going to say is that Jewel's murder was my fault too!"  
  
Draco's gray eyes became cold, "Leave Jewel out of this!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Do you want to hear what I truly think Draco? I personally think that Lucius is just going to keep tracking us down, until he gets what he wants. So you know what? How about we just let him catch us? I would rather be dead, then be alive and running from him twenty-four hours a day."  
  
Draco gasped, and shook his head at Hermione, "You can't mean that! Hermione, are you going to let Dumbledore's death be for nothing? How about Nilam? And how about Jewel?"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and when she did she thought she saw Jewel in her memories. She saw Jewel laughing under the tree near the lake, which was her favorite spot in the short two months that she sent to Hogwarts. Hermione saw Jewel making faces in the Great Hall and making fun of various people. Lastly she saw Jewel praying in her angel costume right before she was murdered, never to laugh or smile again.  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, and suddenly threw herself into Draco's arms. He caught her, but was sort of surprised, and he patted her softly on the head. Hermione whimpered, "I am so sorry Draco. I am just so frustrated! What can we do?"  
  
Draco looked up at the sky, with a determined expression on his face, "I don't know what we can do, but we have to do something! I don't want Lucius to kill my friends, like he killed my sister."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Your friends? I thought you could not stand Harry, Ron, or Ginny. I knew you were a little friendly Pansy, even though you broke up with her during fifth year. And Blaise, well, from what I saw you never really liked her either."  
  
Draco smiled, "Hermione, I may not be all 'buddy-buddy' with the Gryffindors that you just mentioned, but I do not want them to die. I do care for their well being."  
  
Hermione laughed and hugged Draco tight. He smiled and hugged her back. Hermione whispered in his ear, "We can't just stand around here. Come on! Lets think of a possible plan. We need to figure what Lucius did with our friends, and we need to find a way to free them."  
  
Draco nodded, and said, "Come on! Lets find a place to stay for awhile, and that will give us the time to figure out what we are doing."  
  
Hermione agreed, "Yes, we can't just sleep out here in the alleyway, but where are we going to go?"  
  
Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out dome wizard money. Hermione grinned, and Draco grinned back, "I never leave without having some cash on hand. Now, the only thing I am concerned about is where we are going to go without anyone recognizing us from the Daily Prophet."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Well, we have to have a disguise of some sort, but that would be a bit difficult. Let me think. Well, we could hide out in the muggle world."  
  
Draco wrinkled up his nose in disgust, "You have got to be kidding me right? The MUGGLE world?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and replied, "They don't read the Daily Prophet! That is the only safe place I can think of, and Lucius probably would freak before he step foot in there!"  
  
"But we might still get caught!" Draco objected, "Lucius is evil, but he is NOT stupid! He will find us eventually."  
  
Hermione was about to argue back, but she knew that Draco was right. No matter where they would go, Lucius would surely pursue them. There was no escaping him. None.  
  
Hermione was about to answer Draco, but he put a finger to her lips, "Not a word. Come on. We have to hurry and find someplace, anyplace to stay, until we are sure of what we are going to do."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, and was ready to follow Draco, but then she heard someone calling their names, "Draco? 'Ermione? What are you doing out 'ere?"  
  
Hermione and Draco spun around, and saw Fleur standing there holding a bunch of shopping bags, with her sister Gabrielle standing next to her. The bags were huge, and had fancy letters of different boutiques written on them. Fleur must have preferred a shopping spree instead of watching an operation.  
  
Fleur gave Hermione and Draco a warning stare, "What are you two doing out 'ere? You should be back at school!"  
  
Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears, "We can't go back, Fleur. We can't! We can't!"  
  
Gabrielle tilted her head, "What are you talking about, 'Ermione? What 'appened?"  
  
Hermione suddenly began spilling her guts out about what happened, and Draco kept saying that the new professor was really Lucius. And surprisingly Fleur stood there and listened with astonishment.  
  
Hermione was gasping loudly, "Fleur! We don't know what to do! This is horrible! And our friends-"  
  
Fleur held up her hand, "I think zat I 'ave 'eard quite enough. I believe zat you do 'ave strong evidence against Dulandez, but, well, I do not know. Gabrielle?"  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Fleur, "Oui?"  
  
Fleur nodded, "Take zese two back to our 'ouse. I do believe zat they need some rest after all zat ze 'ave been through. Meanwhile, I will confront Dulandez myself about all of zis, and find out what iz really going on."  
  
Hermione felt her mouth go dry; "You can't go talk to him all by yourself!"  
  
Fleur laughed, "Don't be silly. I will be just fine! Gabrielle you may take zem."  
  
Gabrielle nodded, grabbed the shopping bags, and beckoned Draco and Hermione to follow her. The two looked at each other nervously, and Draco said, "You haven't read the Daily Prophet have you?"  
  
Gabrielle laughed, "Me and my sister do not read zat! Everything zat newspaper says is usually an absolute lie!"  
  
Fleur nodded, "Zat iz very truth. I will see you later shortly."  
  
Fleur turned around, and left leaving Draco, Hermione, and Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled and said, "We 'ave better start moving. It iz not a very easy walk to our 'ome."  
  
The three continued walking down the streets of Paris, and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach, with the feeling that she and Draco were going to be caught. But just like in the owlery, all the people in the streets were way too busy with their own problems to even notice two convicted murderers walking down the street. Well, they may have been dim, but this was an advantage that Hermione did not want to lose. The last thing she wanted was to be in prison before she could help her friends.  
  
Suddenly Gabrielle sighed, "It iz beautiful izn't it?"  
  
Draco and Hermione looked ahead, and saw a very beautiful sight indeed. They were in the town square, and ahead of them were two glorious statues that looked unreal. They were the princesses in their glory: Pansee and Helen.  
  
This is getting very interesting to write. Very interesting. And FUN!!! ^_^ More to come!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	25. WE'RE NOT MURDERERS!

Chapter 25: We are NOT Murderers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at ALL  
  
Thanks: JoeBob1379, PsychoAngel, Sushie-chan, Draco's One and Only, snowflakesweety, Emma, Rebecca, Nathalie, Draco'sAmericanGurl, Akili, Calli- chan, Sky Brooks, BlueStariNight88, helly120, dragonrider, Mrs. Draco Malfoy, AlyBaby, Glenda the Owl, sneef22, AgentHotpants, Loralei, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, and InfiniteMoment  
  
A/N: 600 REVIEWS BABY! YES!!!!!! ^_^ And a special thanks to Malishka who helped me with this chapter.  
  
Hermione felt herself smile broadly. Helen and Pansee were beautiful. They were huge marble statues, in a most perfectly craved manner. The facial expressions were so real, and it appeared as though the two princesses would come to life at any moment. They seemed so perfect in everyway. Hermione grinned, and looked at herself in her past life form. Hermione would have never guessed that she was the heir to a princess, before this. It was intrigued Hermione, to be gazing up at her past self, as a huge, wonderful idol.  
  
Gabrielle giggled and pointed at the statues, "Aren't they beautiful. Every year during the Chreestmas season, we come a place branches of holly by zier feet, to remember zeir spirits."  
  
Hermione smiled, but then she felt her heart sink. It was getting rather close to Christmas and Hermione began to think about how she was going to spend it: by running away from Death Eaters, while searching for her missing friends. Hermione looked over at Draco, and his face fell as well.  
  
Gabrielle grinned, and shook her head, "Which reminds me! I should be getting out zee Chreestmas decorations soon. We only 'ave about two more weeks!"  
  
Hermione forced herself to smile, "Oh, yes, I can't wait. Maybe we could help you Gabrielle?"  
  
Gabrielle shook her head, "Oh! No! You need your rest. Lets get walking."  
  
Gabrielle began to walk down the streets again, leaving the statues behind. Hermione looked up at Helen one last time before turning away. She held Draco's arm back, and nodded. They decided to walk a few feet behind Gabrielle so they could talk amongst themselves quietly. Draco peered at the statues, and said, "It's you and Pansy. I can't believe it. Did you know about this?"  
  
Hermione blushed, and said, "Yes I did. I didn't want to say anything to Pansy, because she would freak out. Also, the Princess Pansee was murdered along with us. And I-I don't know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and spat out, "So what else is new!"  
  
Draco shouted at Gabrielle, "Hey Gabby! Can I look at these statues for a moment?"  
  
Gabrielle smiled, "Oui."  
  
Draco slowly approached the statues and gazed closely at the inscriptions. It said:  
  
Princess Helen and Pansee were the closest sisters and the best of friends. However, their fate was sealed and they died together. They did not have to die, but they were murdered when they were only teenagers. They could have lived, but sadly didn't. All this is due to the evil King and his followers. May their souls rest in peace.  
  
Draco bit his lip, and walked back to where Hermione was standing. He looked at her, and he realized that he could not live without his Hermione. If she died, Draco would do something crazy. "It's just NOT fair! Despite what time we're in, we're STILL destined to die together!" Draco screamed much louder then he intended to, and he received stares from all over.  
  
Draco blushed and said nervously, "Play rehearsal."  
  
He turned back to Hermione and muttered, "We are without a doubt the unluckiest people in the whole universe at this point. Now, I know how Potter feels.."  
  
Hermione and Draco were quiet for a few moments. Hermione knew Draco was right about their luck, and it was quite sad actually. They were the unluckiest people on the planet without a doubt.  
  
Hermione whispered softly, "I cannot believe it. I almost forgot completely about Christmas."  
  
Draco sighed, "I guess we both have more important things on our minds."  
  
Hermione agreed, "That's true. We have to find out what happened to our friends. That is the most important thing of all. If we don't, I don't know what we can do. If anything happens to them I will never forgive myself."  
  
Draco shook his head, and growled, "Damn Lucius. This is his entire fault. I swear! I will get revenge if it kills me."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, "If it kills you? Draco do NOT say things like that. Everything is going to work out fine in the end. You'll see. I swear."  
  
Draco shrugged, "You can only hope everything will be okay."  
  
Neither of them said another word as they walked behind Gabrielle. Hermione was so confused about everything. So many problems had arisen in the past week, Hermione could not remember them all, and she could not keep her thoughts in order.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione lie down on the couch and shut her eyes tightly. She hadn't said a word to Draco or Gabrielle until they reached the house. It was a large and comfortable home, and very well furnished. However, Hermione did not care to get a better look at her surroundings. Instead, she just wanted to lie down, and rest. Gabrielle showed Draco and Hermione a sitting room that was upstairs, and it had a huge window that showed the entire backyard. The backyard of the house was huge, and there were many trees in it. Also there was a brilliant view of Paris.  
  
Gabrielle had been very kind to them. Her mother was away and it was just her Fleur at the house. Gabrielle fed Hermione and Draco before they went upstairs to rest, so Hermione felt nice and full of food. (A/N: I LUV food. HEH)  
  
Hermione looked over to where Draco was sitting. He was looking out the window, and being absolutely silent. Hermione sighed and shut her eyes again. She licked her dry lips, and began to wonder how they would rescue their friends. Hermione shuddered as she thought of the group being in some horrible place with no one to help them. And Lucius? What sort of cruel tortures would he have up his sleeves for them?  
  
Suddenly the loud booming of thunder distracted Hermione from her thoughts. She looked out the window and realized it was storming like crazy. Hermione gulped, and thought more about her friends. What was she doing here in a safe place while the ones close to her were in danger?!  
  
"We HAVE to do something Draco! We can't just sit here and wait for Lucius to kill them!" Hermione shouted over the thunder.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione listen. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO! They are screwed over. I could not save Jewel, and therefore I cannot save them. I am useless, okay?" Draco said sadly, wearing a long face.  
  
Hermione glared and spoke to Draco boldly, "So that's what it is? You are scared that you are going to fail them. Just like you failed Jewel. Jewel is dead, Draco Malfoy, and nothing is going to change that. However, you CAN save our friends. I have faith in you." Hermione was surprised with all the sincerity that she managed to muster.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't" Draco snarled, and he turned away spitefully.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, and shut her eyes again. There was no use trying to talk to Draco when he was in this kind of mood! He was so stubborn, but that was Draco for you!  
  
Then an ear-piercing scream was heard from downstairs. Hermione sat up straight, and Draco jumped in surprise. They looked at each other and said at the same time in horror, "Gabrielle!!"  
  
The two of them immediately went out the door, and flew down the steps as fast as their feet could carry them. Hermione felt as though she was going to be sick. What could possibly be wrong?  
  
Hermione and Draco reached the bottom of the steps, and they saw Gabrielle bawling her eyes out, as two policemen spoke to her in French. Hermione gulped, and she thought ~ Something dreadful has happened! I know it! ~  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, and muttered, "Gabby? Are you okay?"  
  
Gabrielle wiped her tear-streaked eyes, and stuttered, "I-I-I, s-she, F-F- Fleur .....d-dead.....all my fault."  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop, and she heard Draco cry, "WHAT? That's-"  
  
But Draco was cut by the policemen's shouts in French, and Gabrielle began to cry even louder. Hermione said in a shaking voice, "W-What are they saying?"  
  
Gabrielle stared from Draco to Hermione in shock. She went very pale, and gasped, "Zey said zat you are wanted for murder, and zat it iz most likely your friends keelled my sister."  
  
Hermione's sadness and rage melted together in a burst of emotions. It was Lucius who killed her. Not Pansy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, or Blaise. It was all Lucius, that pig headed bastard.  
  
Draco went red with rage and he began shouting in fury, "WE ARE NOT MURDERERS!"  
  
Gabrielle continued crying, and sputtering, "'Ow could y-y-you? I-I know y- you-"  
  
Gabrielle could not finish her sentence. Instead she fainted to the floor, and the police held out their wands to Hermione and Draco. They were trapped.  
  
YIKES! I KNOW!!!!!! This is turning out to be the most depressing fic that you have read is it not? Well, don't say I did not warn you. 


	26. Draco’s Determination

Chapter 26: Draco's Determination  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!  
  
Thanks: Thank you! I G2G NOW THOUGH! I just posted this fresh for all of you reviewers as a gift, so THANK U THANK U THANK U!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, tomorrow I must return to being grounded. I will miss being able to update freely. See you guys Friday!  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at the police briefly, but then spun around, and began to run down the hallway as fast as their feet could carry them. The police began to shout spells, but they missed their targets, because Hermione and Draco all ready ran around the corner into the kitchen. Hermione bit her lip and peered around the kitchen, with the police were right behind her, who seemed pissed. They shouted another spell at Draco, but he immediately moved out of the way. The police glared and shouted loudly in French.  
  
Hermione pointed toward the back door, and she muttered, "This way."  
  
Draco pushed open the door, and they ran out in the backyard as the angry police followed them. The backyard was huge, and there were trees everywhere, that were looking terrifying against the thunder filled skies. However it was a very dark night, and Hermione and Draco were wearing dark clothes as a part of Beauxbatons uniform. This made it very difficult for the police to find them in the blackness.  
  
Hermione brushed the hair out of her eyes, and instantly flew behind one of the huge trees. She bit her lip, and huddled herself out of sight as best as she could. Draco followed this pursuit. Hermione leaned against the rough wet bark of the tree, and prayed that the police would not head into the mass of trees to search. Fortunately for her, they didn't follow them.  
  
Instead the police headed back inside, for further planning. ~They probably are going to get the whole police force to search for us, and make SURE we don't get away. ~ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione peered around the tree, and muttered, "Draco?"  
  
"What!" came Draco's furious voice.  
  
Hermione sighed, and thought ~ He is pissed. This isn't good. ~  
  
Hermione shook her head and muttered, "Fleur is dead, and everyone, including Gabby, thinks that we SENT Pansy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, or Blaise to do the murder. Do you know much trouble we are in! What do you think about that?"  
  
Draco's angry face appeared from behind one of the tree trunks. He looked pretty scary with the black shadow over his face. He replied, "You do not want to know what I am thinking! Trust me!"  
  
Hermione crawled over from her hiding place to where Draco was sitting. Her chocolate eyes were wide and soft; as she stared into Draco's cold gray ones. She cried, "Draco, listen. Don't be angry. Be brave. We have to get out of here, and search for our friends, and PROVE to everyone that Lucius is still alive, and at large."  
  
Draco muttered, "But that is impossible."  
  
Slowly Draco stood up, and ran through the trees, without saying another word. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes again, and she ran after him. "Draco, stop acting like a fool." Hermione snarled.  
  
There was not answer. Draco just continued running into the blackness of the stormy night. Hermione cursed under her breath, and kept running as fast as she could. This was simply mad. Soon this yard would be swarming with police, and they would be caught eventually. Hermione knew that they must avoid capture at all costs. If they were caught there would be no way that they could save their friends.  
  
Hermione gulped, and followed Draco's soft quick footsteps. ~This is going to be a long night~ she thought in frustration.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could until she finally caught up to Draco. His face was filled with determination, and anger. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, and asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
Draco stared directly at Hermione and said boldly, "I am going to find him. I am going to LOOK for Lucius, and make sure that he gets the just desserts that he DESERVES!"  
  
Hermione felt her heart pounding. "Oh no! You know what happened to Jewel when she went looking for Lucius and the same with Fleur! They died Draco!"  
  
"I DO NOT CARE!" Draco shouted in fury, "If he wants me dead, well, I will be dammed. I will not let him kill anyone else. I can face him myself. Kill me. Huh? I would love to see him try!"  
  
"Are you insane? You know that he would be all too willing to try!" Hermione cried in panic.  
  
"Maybe," Draco muttered as he continued running, but a little more slowly this time. Hermione gulped. Why was he so stubborn?  
  
Hermione suddenly felt the icy wind and rain blow through her curly hair. She shuddered in the cold, but then she thought of something that scared her silly. Hermione said, "Draco, what if Lucius is here right now looking for us! HERE!"  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, "What do you mean? Why would he be here looking for us here? Lucius could be anywhere."  
  
Hermione felt her heart pounding hard against her chest as she said, "Well, if he DID murder Fleur, he knows that we would be running from the police right? Well, what if he is hiding, and is ready to kill us right in the backyard. This backyard is more like a forest really, so there are plenty of good places to hide, and when the police would find us it would be too late."  
  
Hermione and Draco peered around their dark surroundings anxiously. The dark trees and rain added to the eeriness. They slowly turned around, half expecting to see Lucius leering down at them with his evil icy eyes. "I'm scared." Hermione whimpered softly.  
  
"Me too," Draco admitted, "But he IS what I am looking for."  
  
Suddenly Draco shouted at the top of his lungs, "LUCIUS! If you are out here, I am waiting for you! Come on! Show me what you got! I am not afraid of you!"  
  
Hermione yelped, and grabbed Draco's arm, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Maybe," Draco replied.  
  
The wind blew harder and harder, but there was no sign of Lucius. Hermione tugged Draco, "Lets just LEAVE! Those police are going to be here any second! Come on!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco were exhausted. They fled as quickly as they could, and now were in a dark alleyway in the city. The alleyway was filthy and there was trash everywhere, but there was no one that could hurt them for it was as empty as could be. Hermione felt herself shudder. This was not an appropriate place to spend the night. Not only was the alleyway filthy, but also it was storming out and it was really cold.  
  
Hermione sighed, "We can't stay here."  
  
"I know. I know" Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione looked around, and she nudged Draco's arm. "What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Look," Hermione said in awe.  
  
There was a door on one of the dirty buildings and it had an advertisement on it. There was a picture of a gorgeous glimmering crystal ball, and stars. The sign sad:  
  
Madame Nyssa: Seer Extraordinaire  
  
Anything you want to know? She WILL know!  
  
~*Enter*~  
  
Draco snickered, "Hermione I thought you did not believe in this BS!"  
  
Hermione giggled, "Well, I usually don't, but think about it! Maybe she could tell us where our friends are!"  
  
Draco's face became full of that fiery determination again, "AND she could tell me where Lucius is! I WILL STOP HIM!"  
  
And with that said, Draco threw the door open with Hermione behind, twirling her hair nervously.  
  
OOH! How exciting! So, will Madame Nyssa give them proper answers? Will Hermione lose her mind? Will they find their friends? Will the find Lucius? Will Lucius brought to justice? Answer some of these during the week I am gone. BAI!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	27. Madame Nyssa's Prediction

Chapter 27: Madame Nyssa's Prediction  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I am the brilliant J.K. Rowling then I am afraid you are mistaken.  
  
Thanks: Nathalie, Akili, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, Draco-luver, Candycane, Emma, CrazyCat, Allie, BlueStariNight88, PsychoAngel, Glenda the Owl, Draco'sAmericanGurl(Happy Birthday ^_^), mystical merlin, Wiccan, and Loralei.  
  
A/N: I AM BACK! YAY! HEHE ^_^ OMG IT'S SNOWING!!!! So my mom let me on, which lets me post this! ^_~ So I am going to make it snow in my story. SNOW!  
  
Draco and Hermione peered around the room that they were standing in. It was small and very dusty as though nobody decided to clean it for awhile. There was a faded purple rug with stars that felt plush under their feet. The room was filled with several bizarre assortments of decorations, including a withered human hand, and monkey skull. It was very strange. Very strange indeed.  
  
Hermione was nervous. She did not like this place at all, because it was pretty freaky. Hermione turned to face Draco, "Where is Madame Nyssa?"  
  
Draco pointed to another door that said: Madame Nyssa, in bold bluish purple letters. However, Hermione was shocked by the door's appearance. Underneath Madame Nyssa's name was the Dark Mark.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well," he said, "It looks like this is the kind of place where the Death Eaters are welcome."  
  
"Which gives us a good enough reason to leave." Hermione quickly added.  
  
Draco shook his head, "It gives us even a better reason to stay. We can find out where Lucius is and also find out where the hell he put our friends."  
  
"You are an idiot." Hermione muttered. "I do not think we should be here! Lets just go!"  
  
"NO!" Draco said, "I am going to find out where everyone is whether Madam Nyssa is a Death Eater or not. Gosh I thought Gryffindors were suppose to be brave."  
  
"They are." Hermione agreed, "But I am not a Gryffindor, I a uh- Malin!"  
  
"Whatever." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
With that Draco turned around, and walked through the door slowly. Hermione stood in the strange lobby in silence. She did not want to find out if Madame Nyssa was a Death Eater or not. NO! She was just going to stay right where she was. Hermione stared at the monkey skull, and bit her lip. That thing was really creepy. It was almost like it was staring her down. "Go away." Hermione said.  
  
The skull still looked at her menacingly. Hermione gulped. She was losing her mind all ready, wasn't she? "Damn it." Hermione muttered, as she turned around and followed Draco.  
  
Hermione slowly entered the room before her. It was pitch black inside beyond the Dark Mark door, and there were stars everywhere adding to the eeriness. It was so dark Hermione almost didn't see Draco.  
  
Before Hermione, Draco was sitting in a chair facing a black shadow that was darker then the rest of the room. The shadow's outline was clearly one of a woman, who was wearing a very elaborate dress. Since it was so dark, it was impossible to even see what the woman looked like.  
  
Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and whispered, "Mione, sit down. She is planning on telling us something, and I think it may be useful."  
  
Hermione did nothing but nod, as she stared at the strange woman in front of her. The woman raised her arms up in shock. "AH! It's Princess Helen, I see." Madame Nyssa said scratchy voice, "And you are young Daemon, yes."  
  
Hermione smiled, and whispered, "Oh, yes uh- where are our friends?"  
  
"Your friends?" Madame Nyssa said softly, "In danger they are. One will not make it, I am afraid. Nope. Four will leave, and one will stay."  
  
Draco growled, "We'll see about that! I am not leaving anyone behind!"  
  
"Do you dare test the will of the Fates?" Madame Nyssa growled. "Don't try to make promises that you can't keep. If you do, you will wish that you were never born. One of your friends is going to die, and there is nothing that you can do to change that."  
  
Hermione asked in a shaky voice, "Hey? Where is- uh"  
  
Draco sighed, "Listen, Madame Nyssa, we are in deep trouble. We want to find our friends, and we want to find Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Lucius? Oh, Lucius. He comes here very often." Madame Nyssa muttered in a strange way as though she did not really want to discuss Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Hermione remembered the Dark Mark on the door, and she gasped. Was Lucius going to come in at any moment? Was he here right now? This could not be good.  
  
Draco smirked and asked, "Where does Lucius stay when he is not here, Madame Nyssa? I would just LOVE to speak with him."  
  
Madame Nyssa sighed, "I am afraid I cannot tell you that information. I'm sorry, but it is none of your business."  
  
Draco lost his smirk and snarled, "It IS my business. I have loads of business with Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Madame Nyssa shook her head, "Dear me. That attitude is going to get you into trouble one day. Actually it is going to get you into trouble one day very very very soon."  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously, "What do you mean by one day very very very soon?"  
  
Madame Nyssa spoke slowly in her scratchy voice, "Well my dears, this Lucius is going to prevail. He and all of those who support him are going to win eventually. You have no chance. All of this is going to be done in vain. The past is going to repeat itself. That is all I must say."  
  
"Y-You mean, "Hermione said in a trembling voice, "We are going to die?"  
  
"Eventually." Madame Nyssa replied, "Now, please. If I were you I would leave at once. I would hate for you to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. GO!"  
  
Draco leapt up from his chair, and grabbed Hermione by the hand and the two left together. Hermione felt a huge lump in her throat. Were they going to die?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione were walking down the deserted streets alone. It was very late, past midnight, and there happened to be nobody walking were they were. Hermione looked at all the various buildings and felt the lump in her throat get bigger and bigger. All of the buildings around her were all decorated cheerfully for Christmas. It was also snowing lightly outside, adding to the "cheerful" Christmas spirit. Hermione snuggled next to Draco and he smiled. "Hey, I know what you are thinking. I am sure we are all going to be together for Christmas."  
  
"Not if Madame Nyssa's prediction comes true." Hermione mumbled softly, "According to her, Lucius is going to win this battle."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think that I am going to let Lucius get away with all of the stuff that he did? NO! I am not!"  
  
"But last time you got too close to him, he nearly killed you!" Hermione protested, "He shoved you off of the North Tower!"  
  
Draco shuddered and changed the subject, "It's so cold out here. Damn snow."  
  
"I always liked the snow." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco looked up at the stars. They were shining brightly against the dark sky. Draco said softly, "Jewel. She loved the snow. She always wanted to play in the snow during Christmas. I remember last Christmas there was no snow and she was very disappointed. She asked me if it would snow next year. I made her a promise. I promised her that just her and me would enjoy a nice snowy Christmas together. But- no. She's dead, and we will never enjoy that Christmas together."  
  
Hermione did not know what to say. All she could think of was, "I am so sorry, Draco."  
  
Then the two heard music in the distance playing softly as the snow fell.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed (2x) This is my December  
  
This is my snow-covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to you And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to This is my December  
  
These are my snow-covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said  
  
To make you feel like that  
  
And I  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel  
  
Like there was something I missed  
  
And I  
  
Take back all the things I said to you And I give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear Give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to Give it all away,  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away,  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Draco sighed, and hugged Hermione tightly. The two looked at each other and just began to cry. Jewel did not deserve to die, along with Dumbledore, Nilam, and Fleur. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise did not deserve to be captured by an evil person during Christmas. And they did not deserve, to be running without shelter in the snow, risking their lives to make everything right again. All they could do was just cry and cry and cry.  
  
  
  
AW! So sad. Well, I will try to make things as better as possible. **grins** I hoped you enjoyed the chapter though. My computer is REALLY messed up so it took me a LONG time to write this. HEHE! So, till later!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	28. Lucius's Grudge

Chapter 28: Lucius's Grudge  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!  
  
Thanks: Draco-luver, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Kathy, Draco's Evil Sister, helly120, Draco'sAmericanGurl, Akili, DiOsA4u (o sorry. I will send you e- mail for the next chapter. You sound madder at me then I was at you. I wasn't mad in the first place..) CrazyCat, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ , Psycho Angel, Nathalie, Satine Shadows, BlueAngelgirl, Glenda the Owl, Mars, Emma, SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, Ikiko, Loralei, MaliShka, tom felton's babe, Emmy, razzleanddazzled, Invisible, rattyrowe (thanks for your reviews on Complicated too!), maddy, and Unsigned.  
  
A/N: OH! The song I used in the last chapter was by Linkin Park! OOPS! Even I forget disclaimers sometimes. ^_^ NOW IF YOU WANT TO RECEIVE UPDATES SIGN REVIEWS LIKE THIS AT THE END: Name and E-mail I will start e-mailing during the next chapter!  
  
Draco sighed for the millionth time. He was so cold, and so depressed about the recent turn of events. Hermione was staring into space and not saying a word to him. He knew exactly what she was thinking without the use of words. Where could they go? They could not stay outside in the freezing cold for the night. But the police was still pursuing them, and they could not stop walking.  
  
After a long silence, Hermione finally said, "Where are we? I don't recognize this part of the city."  
  
Draco and Hermione had been walking for hours, and now were on the very out skirts of the city. It was snowing harder then ever, and the temperature continued to drop. The pair looked around their surroundings.  
  
Draco shuddered and pointed. A few feet in front of them was a graveyard. It was a gloomy and dark one. It also was huge, and the fresh fallen snow somehow made it look worst then it really was. This place was just a symbol of death, which stronger reminded Hermione and Draco of the Death Eaters.  
  
Draco somehow forced a smile; "Nobody will find us in there at least."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione muttered darkly, "It is a graveyard. It's scary in there. No it's worst the scary."  
  
"Yeah, that's true, but no one will find us. Come on!" Draco said, "I will go anywhere to avoid those police."  
  
Hermione still protested, "First the Seer's creepy place, and now a graveyard! Draco, come on! Seriously, we cannot go in there. What if-"  
  
"I hate 'what if's' Hermione." Draco snarled, "Who knows. There might be a place to stay in there."  
  
"Like what? A undertakers house?" Hermione muttered, but Draco was all ready walking toward the graveyard, and he was out of earshot.  
  
"This really sucks." Hermione mumbled as she followed Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two had been walking around the graveyard for about an hour, without finding a place to stay. The graveyard was even creepier inside. There were many old and crumbling graves. But even creepier were the fresh graves. Hermione was very anxious, and thinking about death as she remembered Madame Nyssa's prediction.  
  
Draco, however, was relaxed. "Hermione, nothing is going to happen to us."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I am very doubtful of that, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't be doubtful. Nothing bad or evil is going to happen."  
  
Draco spun around to look Hermione in the eyes, but he was not watching where he was going. As he was walking, he tripped over a gravestone. "DAMN IT!"  
  
Hermione, in spite of being terrified, started cracking up, "Next time you had better watch where you are going, my dear."  
  
"Oh stuff it! That really hurt!" Draco whined.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked over to where Draco was sprawled out on the ground. Draco sat up in the snow, "I am freezing!"  
  
"I can tell." Hermione muttered. "Why don't you stand up?"  
  
Draco suddenly gasped in shock and surprise, and pointed at the grave he tripped over. "What is it?" Hermione whispered as she walked over to where Draco was lying. On the grave it said:  
  
LUCIUS MALFOY  
  
Hermione whimpered in a shaky voice, "It's Nilam's grave. The grave he should not even be lying in."  
  
Draco stood up, and stared blankly at the grave. "Uncle Nilam. I am very very sorry."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I feel awful. He does not even get his own name on his tombstone. Instead he is stuck with his brother's name."  
  
Draco nodded, and sighed, "I want to leave. I can't take this anymore. Poor Nilam."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I told you! I told you that I did not want to go in there! You are so-"  
  
"What exactly is my son mudblood?" came a voice that was all too familiar. It was a voice that Draco heard in his worst nightmares. It was him. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius was dressed all in black and was staring at the two with his icy gray eyes. He was also twirling his wand in an amused sort of way. "So? So?" Lucius snarled, "Here you are, Draco. Do you know how long I have been looking for you? You a load of work my boy."  
  
Draco remained silent, and so did Hermione. They were too struck with fear to say anything back to Lucius. He noticed that. "AW! What's the matter with my little friends?" Lucius growled sarcastically.  
  
He continued to glare, and looked down at poor Nilam's grave. Lucius smirked, "I see. You wanted to visit Nilam, Draco. Well, there if nothing you can do for him now."  
  
"I-I know that." Draco muttered softly.  
  
"Speak up, boy!" Lucius shouted, "You know Malfoy's don't mutter like weaklings!"  
  
Hermione felt some of her Gryffindor courage return. "Hey! Leave him alone! He does not need your attitude!"  
  
Draco's mouth opened in shock, and Lucius glared. "No wonder Jewel liked you. You are just like her, mudblood."  
  
Hermione glared, "And no wonder Voldemort likes you! You are just like him!"  
  
Lucius shrugged, and turned to Draco. Draco's gray eyes were wide with fright. Lucius smirked and tried to make Draco feel intimidated, "So Draco. Are you ready? I have been looking everywhere for you. Don't you want to come home? Back to the lovely manor? We all miss you so much. Come home. You will never win in this battle, Draco."  
  
Draco just stared, but Hermione would not let Lucius torture him this way. "Where did you put our friends!"  
  
Lucius laughed a cold wicked laugh that matched his personality. It echoed through the graveyard and seemed to bounce off of the graves. Hermione glared, "Where...are....our....friends....?"  
  
Draco stared at Hermione nervously. ~ She is crazy ~ Draco thought ~ She is absolutely crazy! She's scared to death of Madame Nyssa's place, and then she's scared to death of entering this graveyard. But my evil Death Eater father approaches her, and she is not afraid. What is going on? ~  
  
Lucius seemed mildly amused at Hermione's determination. "Well, do you really want to see them? They are really not in the proper state to see you after all. You 'friends' are very sick, mudblood."  
  
Draco felt his heart stop and he also could feel a fiery surge of anger within him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FATHER!" Draco shouted before he could stop himself.  
  
Lucius laughed again. "My son, please, don't worry. Your friends are in very good hands. But if you want to see them, I am not going to stop you. Just follow me, and I will take you right to where they are. I must, say you two are all too clever for me. I suppose I might as well give up then." Lucius said with a glittering menace in his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Draco glared. They both knew well enough that Lucius would not just lead them to their friends out of kindness. Something was up. And whatever it was, it was not good.  
  
Lucius sneered, "So if you want to see your friends, follow me. This will end sooner then you think. However, it's not like you have a choice anyway. CLOSICO!"  
  
Hermione and Draco braced themselves, as they prepared for a painful spell to hit them. But they felt no pain. Lucius smirked, "Now you two cannot run more then five feet away from me. You have to follow me. You have no choice. Come let us see your dear 'friends'"  
  
Lucius looked at Nilam's grave. His icy gray eyes became even colder as he said, "Nilam, you always thought you were better then me. Well, I got the better of you in the end, didn't I?"  
  
Hermione wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Draco felt himself feel totally hopeless. He would be forced to follow his father now. There was no escape. Hermione sighed, and stared at Draco. They both knew the worst was about to come.  
  
  
  
Ok, things don't look good. HEHE, ok things look HORRID! Hermione and Draco are not too happy with me.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	29. Trapped Beneath the Dead

Chapter 29: Trapped Beneath the Dead  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!!!  
  
Thanks: THANK YOU ALL. I have to sign off right now, so I can't thank you all. I am so sorry. But these reviews really mean so much to me!!!!  
  
A/N: YAY! Time for another chapter!! What shall happen? Let us see!! Also my e-mail isn't working so I couldn't e-mail you update people. SORRY!!  
  
Lucius smirked as he led the two through the streets of the dark city. Paris was like a ghost town that night. Nobody was in the streets, and it was deathly silent. The snow continued to fall softly.  
  
Lucius seemed very pleased with himself that he had two innocent people in his evil grasp. Hermione and Draco were terrified deep down, but they could not let Lucius see how frightened they were. They had to remain as strong as possible.  
  
Lucius turned around and shook his head, "You poor little children. I hope you know what waits before you. Your friends are not in the best condition one might say."  
  
Hermione avoided Lucius's dark gaze as she muttered, "I am sure they are fine. You are just trying to scare us."  
  
Lucius chuckled, "Am I now? Well, Jewel always thought I would 'just be trying to scare her' Well, Jewel learned better from that."  
  
Draco looked up and stared at his father. He thought about Jewel again, and he could not take the pain that was building up inside of him. Jewel was dead, all thanks to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Draco shouted before he could stop himself, "Why did you feel like you needed to murder Jewel!?"  
  
Hermione stared at Lucius, and nodded. Draco's shout echoed through the dark empty streets of Paris, and cut the silence in half. Draco continued to shout, "Why did you kill her! She was your own flesh and blood! Why father! You did not HAVE to do it! She was my sister! She was-"  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He gripped onto Hermione tightly and turned away from Lucius. Hermione hugged Draco close to her as though she were frightened that he would slip away from her at any moment.  
  
Hermione felt herself whisper, "Jewel is better now. She is so much better not being here and seeing all of this."  
  
"But why did you do it?" Draco said painfully.  
  
Lucius glared at the two, "Do you want to know why? Nilam. It's his entire fault! He was considered 'perfect', and everyone liked him, even Narcissa! He tried to take her away from me on more then one occasion!'  
  
Draco shook his head, "Father, you are making little sense! That has nothing to do with Jewel!"  
  
Lucius snarled back, "Jewel acted just like Nilam in everyway. The annoying way she attracted people was just like my brother. Everyone simply loved him! I could not take it! Killing both of them was the only way to stop the pain. You should know that, Draco. But there was another reason I had to- wait a second."  
  
Lucius stopped walking for a moment and began to think. He seemed to dwelling on something that was very important. He mumbled under his breath, "I still can't find it, but maybe Nyssa would know-maybe."  
  
Lucius shrugged and continued to walk. Hermione and Draco followed him. They did not have much of a choice after all, since they were bound by a spell that kept them no more then five feet away from Lucius.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They walked for about an hour. Lucius suddenly stopped. They were standing before the great statues of Helen and Pansee. Hermione bit her lip and thought ~ Why are we here? I thought he was going to take us to our friends. ~  
  
Lucius smirked and walked up to the bottom of the statues. He read the inscription and grinned, "Oh! That was such a shame wasn't it? Why did they have to be killed?"  
  
Hermione felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead. They were in very grave danger. They were trapped with an evil Death Eater who did not hesitant to kill his own brother and daughter.  
  
Lucius turned around and continued smirking wickedly, "Oh, I am taking you to your friends, dear little mudblood. You don't need to worry about that."  
  
Hermione felt herself trembling. How did Lucius know what she was thinking? She did not say anything aloud! Draco snarled, "Well, hurry up father! You know how I don't like to wait for things I want!"  
  
Lucius flinched, "I know that well enough, Draco. However, I find it hard to believe that you want your foul 'friends' back. Then again you would drop everything that you believe to date this foul little mudblood. So I am not surprised."  
  
Draco glared and Hermione was silent. She could feel her heart pounding very rapidly in her chest. Lucius bent over the inscription and rubbed his hand gently across it. He did this three times, and muttered something in a language that neither Hermione nor Draco understood.  
  
Then suddenly, a huge entrance beneath the two statues opened up. There was a staircase that led deep into the darkness below the statues of the grand princesses. It seemed to simply drop into the darkness.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Are they-"  
  
"Yes little mudblood. Yes." Lucius sneered, "Well hurry along now!"  
  
Lucius slowly descended into the dark stairway and Hermione and Draco were forced to follow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark as the blackness of midnight. There were spider webs hanging from the ceiling of the chamber. The walls were crumbling from old age, and were made of dark stone. But the worst of all, was that there were skulls and human remains lying all down the hall.  
  
Lucius laughed a cold laugh that bounced off of the walls, "Oh yes. This is the Crypt of the Royal Family's Army. Most of them were killed, and buried under the statues of Helen and Pansee. Very interesting."  
  
Lucius continued to walk. Hermione and Draco closely followed him, because they were forced to of course. Draco whispered, "I am glad Jewel was buried in the lake. I can't imagine a happy eleven year old girl in the ground like this."  
  
Hermione nodded and whispered, "I know."  
  
After walking down the huge hallway, Hermione, Draco, and Lucius entered a tremendous room. It was a dungeon and the only light came from the dimly lit candles that were on the walls. There was a whole group of Death Eaters standing in the room. They were all masked, and Hermione thought she saw the one who nearly killed her in the library that night. There was a faded red carpet that led to a wall with chains.  
  
Hermione cried out with horror and Draco went paler then ever before. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, and Blaise were chained to the frigid stone wall. They were uncoucious and breathing very slowly. Hermione could see their breath for they were so cold. Her best friends looked on the brink of death.  
  
Lucius smirked, and the Death Eaters snickered amongst one another. "There are your friends." Lucius sneered in a most evil and nasty way.  
  
  
  
How much darker can you get? Am I going overboard guys? Well, I hope you liked it nonetheless ^_^  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	30. Death Eater’s Request

Chapter 30: Death Eater's Request  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!  
  
Thanks: My darling reviewers, I am so sorry I did not have time to thank you. I am very busy, and I have to head out for Christmas stuff (parties, etc.) So I posted this as fast as I could!  
  
A/N: I AM TRYING TO GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS POSSIBLE! So REVIEW!!! For me? Thanks ^_^  
  
Hermione gasped and felt the tears in her eyes. She never saw her best friends look so vulnerable. Hermione was surprised that they were still alive after being chained up against that horrible, frigid stonewall. She looked from her friends to Lucius. He seemed to be quite relaxed and at ease. How could anyone be so heartless?  
  
Draco snarled furiously, "Father. Let them go! I will not have this."  
  
"Oh really, well I really don't care about what you want, Draco. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I am surprised that your friends are still alive. How unfortunate for me. I would be thrilled if the died before you got here." Lucius chuckled.  
  
The Death Eaters all looked at the scene with amusement. Pettigrew turned away from Harry, whom he had been taunting, and turned to stare at Draco and Hermione. The Death Eater, who attacked Hermione, and Walden Macnair, turned away from the conversation they were having. Avery, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange laughed in delight at the helpless teenagers.  
  
Macnair snickered, "What are you going to do with them, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius smirked, "Don't worry. I have special plans in store for them."  
  
Macnair turned back to the other Death Eater and continued talking, "And remember. You must destroy that socially challenged girl at Beauxbatons. She will regret all that she has done."  
  
Hermione ignored the two, and fell on her knees. The sight of her poor friends made her feel weak. She began to cry, and plead, "PLEASE! Please Lucius! I beg you! Let them go! Please! Please, set them free."  
  
Lucius stared at Hermione and then at the people chained to the wall. He then got an idea. A terrible and vile idea. He knew exactly what to do. Draco stared at his father in silence. He knew whenever Lucius got a horrible notion in his mind, and this was one of those times.  
  
Hermione stared at Lucius as he spoke to her. "Why you poor little girl, you are frightened, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione glared, "Let them go. Please let them go."  
  
"I would be more then happy to, "Lucius replied as the Death Eaters smirked and nodded in agreement, "Nothing would please me more then to set your cute friends free."  
  
Hermione's lip trembled, "Please...I will do anything."  
  
"Anything? Well, there is something that you can do for me." Lucius said slowly.  
  
Hermione was about to answer, but Draco interrupted her. "We are NOT doing anything for you!"  
  
Lucius smirked faded a bit. "Then I won't let your friends go. I will leave them here to die or even better I will give them a nice little blow of the Killing Curse!"  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, and muttered, "What do you want done?"  
  
Lucius looked to the other Death Eaters and they nodded slowly. Lucius sneered, "Well there are a group of Aurors who know that we are here. They are planning to capture all of us one by one. Seriously, people do not know when they are beaten."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "You are not going to win Father."  
  
Lucius ignored Draco's comment and continued speaking, "Well these Aurors can uhhh 'embarrass' us if you know what I mean. I need them out of the way. I am going to send you mudblood to speak with Madame Nyssa and find out where they are."  
  
"What about me!" Draco cried.  
  
"You are staying right here with me." Lucius replied, "I don't quite trust you, Draco. You seem very unstable ever since Jewel was 'tragically' murdered."  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!" Draco shouted as the Death Eaters laughed.  
  
Lucius shrugged and continued talking to Hermione, "If you go to Madame Nyssa and tell where the Aurors are hiding, I will let your friends go."  
  
Hermione turned back around to her friends. Poor Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise. They looked very close to dying and Hermione knew that she had to do something to keep Lucius from killing them. Avery stared at Hermione in disgust, "Are you sure this is wise Lucius? This 'mudblood bitch' can go running off to get help, and then we will be in DEEP."  
  
Lucius laughed and shook his head, "Oh! Don't worry about that issue, Avery. I KNOW that she won't go running off for help. Trust me I know."  
  
Hermione saw an evil twinkle in Lucius's eyes as said this. "How do you know she won't go running off for help," Mr. Lestrange protested, "She may be a mudblood, but she's not stupid Lucius."  
  
Lucius sneered, "Look at her arm!"  
  
Avery suddenly walked forward and rolled up Hermione's sleeve. She whimpered as all of the Death Eaters stared. They all saw her Dark Mark very clearly. The Death Eaters murmured in approval, as Lucius said, "I told you. She won't go running away for help. That Dark Mark has a mind of its own, and soon she'll be one of us."  
  
"NEVER!" Draco shouted.  
  
Lucius shook his head, "Draco, please do not interrupt me with your nonsense. Don't you know what this Dark Mark does to you?"  
  
Draco replied, "Well, Blaise told us that it makes you go insane."  
  
Lucius snickered, "Zabini was just as much of a failure Death Eater as her brother was. I always knew she had a weak spot ever since Erik Zabini was murdered by the Dark Lord."  
  
"Why was Erik murdered?" Draco slowly asked.  
  
"Because he was a meddlesome fool." Mrs. Lestrange said in a snippy voice.  
  
Hermione looked over at Blaise. She did not seem like the evil Death Eater that she used to be. Now she looked like a very sick teenager who needed to be rescued. Blaise looked worse then any of the others. Her face was so pale that she could be mistaken for a ghost. Hermione knew she had to help her and everyone else.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "I will go ask Madame Nyssa where the Aurors are."  
  
Draco went pale and cried out, "Hermione you can't!"  
  
"BUT!" Hermione said, loudly, "Lucius, you got to SWEAR that my friends will be safe including Draco!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, and snapped impatiently, "FINE! They will be safe. We don't have the time to talk about this deal. I will keep my end if you keep yours. Go on now! I need to know where they are at as quickly as possible."  
  
Lucius muttered something under his breath and nodded. Pettigrew smirked, "He took away the spell so you walk as far away as you want."  
  
Hermione stared at Draco and whispered, "Don't worry."  
  
"H-Hermione." Draco croaked out, "I-I love you very much."  
  
"I know." Hermione murmured as Lucius made a disgusted face.  
  
Draco sighed and blew Hermione a kiss as she turned around to leave. Lucius smirked, "Nice doing business with you."  
  
Hermione scowled, "Whatever. They better be okay by the time I get back."  
  
"Don't worry, they will be just fine." Lucius sneered.  
  
Hermione gave her nearly dead friends one last stare, before she turned around to head back out of the chamber. She was scared to see Madame Nyssa again. She was also scared to head out of the chamber alone. What if she couldn't find her way back out? What if the police caught her? Or worst of all, what if Lucius did NOT keep his promise, and killed Draco and the others?  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	31. Past Remembrances

Chapter 31: Past Remembrances  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: LUV GOES TO: neonfizz, The Invisiable Becca Chan, turtlechick, Draco-luver, gInNy, angel007, Draco'sAmericanGurl, PsychoAngel, Satine Shadows, someone who didn't sign, Iceeybabe89, Akili, Pikachufan4288, bubblegum*girl, K7o7of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, adri, Glenda the Owl, snwflakesweety, and Emmy  
  
A/N: My e-mail is still not working. I am in the progress of making an update list for you guys though ^_^ REVIEW! I want to see how many I can get! REVIEW!  
  
Hermione trudged through the snow-covered streets quietly. She felt totally disgusted with herself. Why? Why did she make that deal with Lucius? She knew that he was never ever in a million years going to keep his end.  
  
Hermione desperately wanted to run and get help from somebody. But for some odd reason she couldn't. She knew the police were still searching and that no one would believe her anyway. However it almost seemed that the Dark Mark on her arm was holding her back from finding any sort of assistance.  
  
"Damn it. " Hermione muttered under her breath, "Why did I make this deal? Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was leaning against the cold stonewall, and watched the Death Eaters chat amongst each other. They were such cold and evil people. Draco lowered his eyes to the dirty floor and began to think desperately about the situation at hand. He had concern for Hermione. Something just did not seem right. No. That was an understatement. Something definitely was not right. Lucius would not make a deal like that unless he knew he would be the one to benefit from it.  
  
Draco looked up at the poor young people chained to the cold stone. Draco slowly walked over to them. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would feel sorry for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were Gryffindors after all. Then again, he never knew that he would fall in love with Hermione either.  
  
Draco stared up at the group. He whispered, "Are you guys alright? Wake up. One of you please wake up."  
  
Lucius turned from the group of Death Eaters and rolled his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes back at him, and Draco looked at Blaise. He began to wonder. "Father, who was Erik Zabini?"  
  
Draco braced himself for an outburst, but Lucius answered, "A Death Eater who was killed a few years ago."  
  
Draco nodded, and stared at the other Death Eaters. "Why was he killed?"  
  
Pettigrew glared, "Shut up will you."  
  
Lucius laughed a cold laugh, and snared, "Peter please. My son has a right to know, I suppose."  
  
Lucius walked up to where Blaise was hanging on the wall. He looked at her with extreme dislike. "Erik was Blaise's older brother. He was supposed to be a loyal Death Eater. He became the youngest ever Death Eater. He was fourteen years old. Well, later on he fell in love with a mudblood, and wanted to forget his old Death Eater ways. He thought he could just change his mind like that. The Dark Lord was not happy."  
  
Draco sighed, and Lucius laughed coldly, "Does it sound familiar Draco?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door that lead in Madame Nyssa's chamber. It was not as dark as it was before. Hermione slowly walked around, and glared at the monkey skull that was still sitting there.  
  
"Damn that is one creepy piece of-" Hermione began, but then she suddenly stopped. Hermione heard crying. It was soft gentle crying. Crying that reminded Hermione so much of Jewel.  
  
Hermione followed the crying that was coming from within Madame Nyssa's inner chamber. Hermione slowly entered, and when she did, she was shocked at what she saw before her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Won't you let Harry down?" Pettigrew pleaded, "I want to kick his face in."  
  
The Death Eaters all laughed, and Mrs. Lestrange chuckled, "We would all love to kick his face in after what he did to the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco glared and thought ~ Piss off. I would prefer to kick your face in. ~  
  
The Death Eater from the library sighed, and walked down the dark spooky hall, which Draco and Hermione entered this place from. Macnair smiled happily, "I am so glad she is willing to take Blaise's place. I am so happy with my daughter."  
  
Draco snorted, "Your daughter?"  
  
Macnair glared, and Lucius said lazily, "Draco, it does seem that you have forgotten your manners."  
  
Avery sighed, "Lucius you ought to teach your son how to respect his elders."  
  
Lucius smirked and twirled his wand, "There is no need to worry. I will teach him very good manners."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt her heart pounded. Madame Nyssa's chamber was totally lit up, and the lights were very bright. Madame Nyssa was sitting on the floor, and bawling her eyes out. She seemed so weak, and vulnerable.  
  
Hermione felt very odd, but she asked as politely as she could, "Excuse me, are you okay?"  
  
Madame Nyssa looked up. Hermione gasped with shock and total surprise. Madame Nyssa was not really a fortuneteller or Seer. Crying before Hermione was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.  
  
"N-N-Narcissa?" Hermione croaked, "I thought you were dead. Lucius said you hanged yourself."  
  
Narcissa looked up in surprise, and she wiped her tears away. "Dead? Me?" Narcissa whispered through her tears, "I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, my dear."  
  
Hermione shook her head. She was being very rude. Instead of questioning further about the letter Draco received way back in September, Hermione whispered, "Why are crying? You were Madame Nyssa weren't you?"  
  
Narcissa sighed and stood up. "I am Madame Nyssa. That's my 'name' that Lucius gave to me while we were here in France. He says that I have to be on the constant look out for Aurors and he gave me a title as a Seer, which in fact I am"  
  
Hermione cried, "Why didn't you say anything to Draco when we came in earlier!"  
  
"I-I-I just couldn't I-" Narcissa whimpered.  
  
Then she cried again. She was positively bawling her eyes out. Hermione bit her lip, and stuttered, "Okay. Okay. You couldn't say it was you. I understand."  
  
Narcissa sighed, "I am sorry. You were the girl who was with my son? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hermione Granger"  
  
Narcissa sighed, "You are in for a rough ride my dear. Lucius is not at all happy with you dating my son."  
  
"Well, can you try talking to him?" Hermione said weakly.  
  
Narcissa smiled, "I am afraid I cannot be of much help. Lucius is not a very good listener. He is a little hotheaded."  
  
"A little hotheaded?" Hermione spat angrily, "How can you say that? He murdered your daughter Narcissa!"  
  
Narcissa's blue eyes filled with tears, "I know he killed Jewel. And I really was not sure how to approach him on that. He is my husband and I-"  
  
"NARCISSA!" Hermione shouted, "She was your own flesh and blood, and your darling husband stabbed and killed her!"  
  
Narcissa glared back at Hermione, "I KNOW that! I am not sure how to approach him that's all. I hate him for killing her, but he says it was for all of our own good!"  
  
Hermione sighed and stared at the woman in front of her. She seemed to refuse to accept the fact that Lucius murdered Jewel. It was almost as though Narcissa thought Jewel was still running around alive.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and figured that maybe Narcissa went over the edge ever since Jewel was murdered. Maybe that was it. She was unstable or something. Hermione sighed, and decided that she had to get down to business. "Where are the Aurors? Lucius would like to know."  
  
Narcissa shut her eyes tightly, and thought carefully. Hermione stared at the fragile figure of Narcissa. What kind of person was this who would not accept the fact of Jewel's murder? How could she?  
  
Narcissa suddenly mumbled, "They are hiding out with a small French family that lives on twenty-three Plage Lane. They have one son who I think you know. Jacques Gamsire?"  
  
"Jacques?" Hermione whispered, "Yes I know him."  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Very well. Is this all of the information that you pry me for, young lady?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, and thought carefully. Maybe Narcissa was familiar with the Dark Mark on her arm. Hermione smiled as friendly as she could. "I was wondering, do you know much about Dark Drugs?"  
  
"Dark Drugs!" Narcissa gasped, "Now why on earth would a girl like you want to know about Dark Drugs!"  
  
"Just curious!" Hermione cried defensively.  
  
Narcissa sighed, "To tell you the truth my dear, Lucius helped create Dark Drugs with a good friend of his. Severus Snape."  
  
"Snape was friends with Lucius!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Yes." Narcissa whispered, "Lucius was a few years older then Severus. He was in fifth year, when Snape was in his third year."  
  
"I see." Hermione moaned, "Can you tell me about Dark Drugs, and how they made them! Wouldn't it be very advanced?"  
  
"Severus was always clever, and so was Lucius." Narcissa said, "They would have made great Ravenclaws."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Would you mind telling me about them?"  
  
Narcissa shrugged, "Very well. If you need to know."  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius was walking down the hallway slowly. He could not believe he met that Tom Riddle the other week. He had read a lot about him, and supposedly Tom graduted before he was born. It was very odd.  
  
Lucius continued walking, and ignored the sniggers of the "Gryffindor Groupie Third Years: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew" What good did they do other then annoy the hell out of Slytherins. "LUCIUS! Hey Lucius! Wait up!"  
  
Lucius turned around, and saw Nilam running toward him. ~ Oh great. My dream come true. ~ he thought.  
  
"What is it Nilam? You are wasting my time by just being here." Lucius snapped.  
  
"Listen, Lucius." Nilam started, "I have been hearing that you have been up to trouble lately. If I hear one more dirty rumor about you, I am going to report it. I am fed up with your attitude young man."  
  
"What are you? My mother?" Lucius growled as several first years nearby laughed.  
  
Nilam flushed and glared a dark glare. Lucius was trying hard not to feel intimidated by Nilam. Nilam was very frightening when he got really mad, and Lucius did not want to deal with his fury in the middle of the busy hallway.  
  
"Lucius?" another voice said.  
  
Lucius turned away from Nilam, and said in impatience, "What!"  
  
Severus smiled, "Hey. How are you? AH! Hi, Nilam."  
  
Severus forced a smile at Nilam. Nilam however continued to glare. "You two are up to no good. I can tell."  
  
~ Up yours ~ Lucius thought angrily.  
  
Nilam shook his head, "You two had better be on your best behavior. Or I swear I will write to mum Lucius. And you know she does not take it well when you misbehave."  
  
Lucius did not reply. It was better to keep your mouth shut in moments like this. Severus nudged Lucius and the two Slytherins walked in the opposite direction away from Nilam.  
  
"Man! He scares me!" Severus muttered, "How do you put up with it?"  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth." Lucius mumbled, "He scares me too sometimes. I mean he just so-"  
  
"Hey Snape! Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh shit." Severus muttered, "Here they come!"  
  
Lucius and Severus turned around and saw their "favorite Gryffindor Groupies" Lucius scowled, "What do you want?"  
  
"Hey! I heard you saw a 'vision' of a past student Malfoy!" Sirius shouted, "Is it true?"  
  
Severus muttered, "Ignore him. Ignore him."  
  
Remus giggled, "Hey Severus? Wash your hair recently?"  
  
Lucius snarled, "Shut up, Remus!"  
  
Severus shrugged and just gave the group a death glare. He turned to Lucius, "Lets just go."  
  
"I advise you stay away from Lily, Severus! She is quite disgusted at your crush on her." James shouted after them.  
  
"You have a crush on Lily?" Lucius couldn't help but smile.  
  
Severus turned red, "Shut up!"  
  
The two continued walking until they reached the library. It was awfully quiet in the library. Nobody was ever there, except for Narcissa. She was always involved with her studies. Narcissa looked up from the book she was reading, "Hey Luc! Hey Sev! How are you guys?"  
  
Lucius shrugged, "Okay I guess. I already got told off by Nilam, and by the 'groupies' But then again, there is one day that doesn't go by when I don't get told off by them."  
  
"I see." Narcissa muttered.  
  
Severus grinned, "Wouldn't it be funny if we played a joke on them?"  
  
"YEAH!" Lucius cried.  
  
Narcissa glared, "Guys, that's not funny. Lucius I don't think you could afford to get into anymore trouble with your brother."  
  
"Who cares about him?" Lucius snapped.  
  
Severus began to pace, "Oh! OH! How about we put something in their food to make then go nuts at the Thanksgiving Feast coming up. Could you imagine that?"  
  
Lucius snickered, "How do you suppose you are going to do that?"  
  
"Well, I am very good with Potions and Dark Arts and stuff. I bet I could whip something up really fast! All we need are basic ingredients. But most of them are in the professor's office."  
  
"I'll steal them!" Lucius offered.  
  
"LUC!" Narcissa gasped.  
  
"Come on! It's just a little fun and you can go with me! What do you say? Please Narcissa! It could be like our first date!" Lucius said boldly.  
  
Severus snickered, "First date stealing Potion Ingredients from Professor Rosemary. How romance, Luc!"  
  
Narcissa and Lucius both laughed at this. Narcissa shrugged, "Okay. I will go with you, but we better not get caught."  
  
"We won't." Lucius promised, "I am a pro at this!"  
  
"And that's the reason Nilam caught you red-handed making out with Arabella Figg in an empty classroom last year, Luc." Severus laughed.  
  
Lucius blushed, and Narcissa chuckled, "You hooked up with Arabella last year, Luc? Isn't she a 'Gryffindor'?"  
  
"Damn you, Sev! Can't you keep that stuff to yourself!" Lucius retorted.  
  
"I don't know. Can't I?" Severus replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
The three continued to chat, and their conversation slowly changed to Dark Drugs and how they were going to make them. They sat there just joking around, but someone was watching them carefully.  
  
Tom Riddle smirked. He looked his special dark magic abilities to see anyone he wanted anytime he wished. Tom Riddle was far away from Hogwarts, but he had to ability to see people no matter where they were. He knew the Slytherins were just joking about the Dark Drugs, but what if he could force them to create him.  
  
Tom was ready to rise above all of those he considered weak, and Dark Drugs may be the perfect way to recruit followers. The only way.  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Narcissa." Hermione muttered, "How did you know Tom was watching you at the time?"  
  
Narcissa twirled her blonde hair, "I found out of Lucius's and Severus Death Eater Initiation. Lord Voldemort told them everything. And they were pleased. Pleased."  
  
Hermione was silent. Narcissa patted on the back, "Hermione, Voldemort seeks all of those he considers worthy of his Death Eater army. And the Dark Drugs help him with his army. Anyone who takes Dark Drugs loses their sense of reality, and all common sense. They become crazy my dear. Crazy."  
  
"So," Hermione said slowly, "They all have Dark Drugs in there blood. Your husband. The Lestranges. Pettigrew. Everyone else took those Drugs at one point or another to become Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes." Narcissa whispered.  
  
"Then how come Snape is not a Death Eater anymore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He **fought** it, Hermione. Severus fought the Drugs. If you are of strong character, you can fight it off."  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. "T-Then" Hermione muttered looking at the Dark Mark on her arm, "I am turning into a Death Eater."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was growing worried for his Hermione. Shouldn't she be back by now? What was going on? He could not take it!  
  
"I HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!" Draco shouted.  
  
It became deadly silent. The Death Eaters looked at one another. Avery sneered, "You are not going anywhere boy!"  
  
Draco shook his head. He was not going to be confined here any longer. He had to do something, anything to make their dire situation a little bit better. "I am leaving!" Draco snarled back at Avery.  
  
He was heading out, but Lucius grabbed his arm, "And where exactly are you going to go?"  
  
"Anywhere! To get help!" Draco replied as bravely as he could.  
  
"Are you now?" Lucius said his voice filled with amusement, "Well then. I have a present and it might make you stay."  
  
Then a voice was heard, "Hello Draco. My darling brother."  
  
It was a voice Draco swore he would never hear again. It was her voice. The voice of an angel. The voice of Jewel Malfoy.  
  
WHATS GOING ON? You may be asking yourself that. You will see soon enough! Ja ne!  
  
~*Sophiebabe  
  
Chapter 32: Draco VS Jewel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 


	32. Draco VS Jewel

Chapter 32: Draco VS Jewel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: BlueStariNight88, .:aVrI:., (Madiszon), Draco-luver, Satine Shadows, allison malfoy, Loralei, Candycane, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Emma, Individualists, MaliShka, Sushie-chan, gInNy, Haleigh and, PsYcHoJo  
  
A/N: Okay! I feel guilty about that cliffie I placed on you, so I updated early. Happy? I hope so. REVIEW!! AND this chapter is a bit on the comical side just to warn you! BIG THANKS TO MaliShka, and Sushie-chan. LOVE YA! OH! And the Thanksgiving thing. Heheh. I wrote this when it was late so I was not thinking straight heheh ^^;  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Draco shouted loudly. "JEWEL! WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Lucius snickered and was obviously very amused at Draco's reaction. He did not say anything though. He just stood there with a smirk on his face, as though he had won the battle already.  
  
A shadowy girl emerged from the dark corridor ahead. It was Jewel all right, but something was very different. Draco felt his stomach turn over in pure disgust. Jewel his beloved sister, was like a zombie. Her body was decaying, and her white flesh hung off of her bones. Her eyes were empty and Draco noticed the Dark Mark on her arm.  
  
"What have you done to her, Father!" Draco cried loudly. "You MADE her a-a- "  
  
Lucius shrugged and shook his head, "It was not me. I was only responsible for the actually killing of her, but I am sure that Peter would be more then happy to tell what he did."  
  
Peter Pettigrew laughed, "Well retrieving her body from the lake was not easy. But we had the help of our sweet little Seer Madame Nyssa to give us the exact location of her body. Well, then we decided to save this as a little Christmas surprise for you Draco. We mutilated Jewel with Dark Drugs. Then we cast on of the Dark Lord's brilliant spells that made your sister into the living dead. She will follow our every command."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are the Aurors staying with Jacques, Narcissa?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well there is Remus Lupin." Narcissa started, "There is Arabella Figg, Lucius's Ex-Girlfriend, -"  
  
"Lucius dated Arabella?" Hermione asked full of interest.  
  
Narcissa chuckled, "Oh yes. But they broke up after Nilam caught them doing something embarrassing. Too bad he did not get a picture."  
  
Hermione grinned and thought ~ That could be Blackmail ~ but she said to Narcissa, "I see. Who else is there as an Auror?"  
  
Narcissa smiled, and continued, "Also there is Sirius Black, I do believe he got your letter Hermione. And yes Severus Snape is there too."  
  
"Snape is an Auror!" Hermione cried shocked, "But I thought-"  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Yes my dear. He is one. He did fight the Dark Drugs after all."  
  
"I see" Hermione said sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco backed away from the corpse of Jewel as far as he could. The Death Eaters all laughed and seemed very amused. Lucius smirked, "So? What should I tell her to do?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TELL HER TO DO ANYTHING!" Draco shouted in horror, "You promised Hermione that you weren't going to hurt me!"  
  
Lucius snickered, "I am not going to **hurt** you Draco. I am just going to have some fun with you."  
  
Draco felt sick. Absolutely sick. He did not want to see his young sister's dark corpse attack him. It was so terrible, the way Jewel stared at him with her hollow eyes.  
  
Lucius grinned broadly, "Jewel! Go say hello to Draco. He missed you so much!"  
  
Jewel turned to Draco. Her eyes lit up darkly, and she snarled, "I have missed you so much."  
  
Draco's lip trembled and he felt his insides turn to ice. Lucius raised his eyebrows, and shook his head, "Having fun Draco? Don't you see what brilliances Dark Drugs do? The create the perfect weapons."  
  
Avery sighed, "Well, it is a bit gross Lucius. I mean, why would you like to see your eleven old daughter rotting like this?"  
  
Lucius didn't answer, but Macnair did. "AH! Grow up Avery. You are so soft!"  
  
"Am NOT!" Avery retorted.  
  
"Are too!" Macnair muttered.  
  
"Am not!" Avery said again with more anger in his voice.  
  
"Are too." Lucius said softly with a smirk on his face.  
  
"AM NOT DAMN YOU!" Avery complained.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but he really wasn't paying attention. He was fixed on Jewel. How could they do this to her? They couldn't let Jewel just rest in peace could they? They had to destroy her body by injecting her with Dark Drugs. Draco was eying Jewel with horror. She hadn't really moved or said anything. She just stared at Draco with hunger in her eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone! You guys are mean!" Avery whined.  
  
"How old are you Avery? TWO?" Mrs. Lestrange chuckled to herself.  
  
Lucius sighed, "He does seem to be two. Gosh Avery, I am surprised the Dark Lord even considered you to be Death Eater material."  
  
"AM NOT!" Avery complained as the rest of the Death Eaters became over fit with giggles. Draco was that these people could even laugh.  
  
Lucius whispered, "Uh- are too. Avery is two."  
  
Pettigrew rolled his eyes, "GUYS! Stop! Seriously! We are NOT at school any more Lucius! I know you and Severus used to always do that. But you guys are on your own separate paths, and enough is ENOUGH! Gosh, I can't even believe you are acting like this!"  
  
Draco looked up at Pettigrew. He seemed furious at the mere mention of Severus. Draco always knew that those two never got along really well when they were at Hogwarts. Actually that was an understatement. Draco always remembered Lucius calling Pettigrew a "Gryffindor Groupie". Draco took his eyes away from the horrible sight of his sister, and turned back to Lucius.  
  
"Severus is NOT your friend anymore, Lucius." Pettigrew said slowly. "He is the enemy. You know it. I know it. The British People know it. You two will NEVER be friends again!"  
  
Draco looked at Lucius. And he thought he saw the slightest flicker of sadness cross his face. "Yes, I know Peter." Lucius sighed.  
  
Draco spoke before he thought, "You MISS Severus don't you father! I bet you miss everyone else too, including Arabella! You miss everyone!"  
  
Lucius didn't reply, but Peter did, "Your father was so proud being what he was at school! He and 'Sev' would prance around like they knew EVERYTHING! 'Luc' even had the guts to take my crush Arabella on a date! Those Hogwarts days was nothing but pure torture!"  
  
Draco seemed enlightened by these facts. Lucius was not happy though, "Pettigrew if you don't shut up, I swear I will take my sword that I killed Jewel with and shove it through your face!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, MALFOY!" Peter shouted. "You can't fight!"  
  
"Guys! Knock it off!" Macnair snapped, "I thought you were more mature then this!"  
  
"Dumb ass, Pettigrew." Lucius growled, "You were just jealous of my friends. Oh wait! You had no friends at Hogwarts! NO! You better just eat the bullshit you say, Pettigrew. It would do us all a favor!"  
  
Peter snarled, "Take that back, 'Luc'!"  
  
"Ass licker." Lucius retorted.  
  
Pettigrew leapt forward, and made a fist, "AH! You want to fight don't you! HUH? You WANNA FIGHT ME!"  
  
"YEAH! GET HIM! FIGHT!" Avery shouted, "FIGHT!"  
  
Suddenly Lucius went pale, "AVERY! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
Jewel had thought the order to fight was directed toward her, and she was now ready to lunge at Draco. Her red eyes were now lit up, and she snarled in an inhumane voice, "Sorry brother, but I must kill you now."  
  
Draco was about to run, but Jewel already jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. "Oh my brother! How I have missed you!"  
  
Draco screamed with horror, "Make her stop! Get her off me!"  
  
Lucius turned to Avery, "You are so unbelievable! How STUPID ARE YOU! I swear I-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Draco's ear splitting scream filled up the chamber. Jewel had viciously starting biting him, and she had sharp fangs. "I always wanted to see what blood tasted like." Jewel sneered, "So red, and so juicy."  
  
"Now you've done it!" Lucius growled, "You woke up the prisoners!"  
  
Sure enough Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Ron were stirring. Draco's loud screams had waken them up. "What? Where?" Ron muttered, "Why am I up here?"  
  
Draco felt his heart grow light. They were waking up slowly. Draco felt a sharp pain go up his arm. It really was an intense pain and he felt the tears in his eye build up. Jewel was viciously clawing Draco up and down. "Aren't you going to fight back? I always knew you were a wimp!" Jewel sniggered.  
  
Lucius made a face, and muttered, "You should say that to Pettigrew."  
  
"WHAT?" Peter shouted.  
  
Draco, however, did not pay any more attention to their fights. He made the best effort that he could possibly make, and tried to kick Jewel off of him. She gripped on tightly, and cried, "You shall die! Let me finish my feast of blood."  
  
"HELP ME!" Draco cried.  
  
"Why should we?" Mr. Lestrange snickered, "I would love to watch this."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What am I going to do!" Hermione wailed, "I promised Lucius I would turn in the Aurors, and I don't want to, but something is holding me back!"  
  
"It's the Dark Drugs, my dear." Narcissa whispered softly, "They take over slowly, and make you a Death Eater."  
  
"I-I-I can't become a Death Eater!" Hermione cried, "It would make lose my sense of reality, and I may forget about Draco. He is the most important thing to me"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and remembered a clear picture of Draco. She remembered his hugs, and his sweet fluffy kisses. She remembered how he would always make her smile. "I love him so much it hurts." Hermione muttered, "Draco, I love you."  
  
Narcissa sighed, and said slowly, "Do you know who it was who gave you the Dark Drugs?"  
  
Hermione's mind went blank from the memories of Draco. She had absolutely no idea how the Dark Drugs entered her system. That made her scared. That someone was able to hurt her, without her knowing about it.  
  
"I have no idea who put them in my system, Narcissa." Hermione replied glumly.  
  
"I see," Narcissa said sadly, "because if-"  
  
"If the person who gives you the Dark Drugs is killed, the spell will be broken. You senses will return, and you will be just as you were before." Came Severus's voice.  
  
Narcissa and Hermione looked up and before then stood Severus Snape, and with him was Arabella Figg. Arabella had curly brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was very beautiful. Hermione tilted her head, ~ She looks a bit like me. ~  
  
"Yes my dear. You must kill the one who gave you the drugs." Arabella said sweetly.  
  
Hermione gasped, "You two? What are you doing here?"  
  
Severus smirked, "Hello Miss Granger. I expected you to be back at Hogwarts with HIM. You are the last person that I would expect to see here. I was looking for 'Madame Nyssa' But it appears she is not Nyssa, but Narcissa."  
  
"Sev! Ara!" Narcissa cried. "What are you doing here? How did you-"  
  
Arabella laughed, "I came to find out where the Death Eaters were. Where's Luc? I wanted to see him!"  
  
Narcissa's face fell, and Arabella gasped, "I thought he was able to fight the drugs off?"  
  
"No such luck." Severus said sadly, "He never was the 'strong' type. That is why I am here. I want him to see sense Narcissa. I don't want him or any of the other members of the old gang running around as Voldemort's puppets."  
  
"I don't think you can make him see any sense, Sev." Narcissa cried, "He killed his own daughter."  
  
"Damn." Severus snarled, "He is more over the edge then I thought. He killed Nilam too didn't he? Well, I don't blame him for that. I never liked Nilam very much."  
  
"SEVY!" Narcissa cried. "That is not nice!"  
  
"Don't call me 'Sevy'" Severus replied with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Arabella smiled, "Yes, he did catch me in a very awkward position once. I remember when-"  
  
"We don't want to hear." Severus said still smirking, "Well, I wanted to know where the Death Eaters are. The rest of us are planning an assault on them, and then we shall send them to Azkaban. With any luck, we will stop whatever plans they wanted to carry out in France."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Narcissa mumbled, "Lucius will be shocked to see you working against him."  
  
"I know, but there is nothing I can do." Severus replied, "I have to turn my best friend in for what he has done. He has done many terrible things, and I can't let him get anyway with it. There is nothing we can do."  
  
Then Hermione's eyes lit up, "Tom Riddle!"  
  
"What about him?" Arabella asked, "He was a really sexy Slytherin I heard, but what else?"  
  
"Tom Riddle was the one who was responsible for giving the Death Eaters the Dark Drugs! And if you kill the person who gives you Dark Drugs the spell will be broken right!!"  
  
Arabella smiled, "That's right. If we kill Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters will lose the effects of the Dark Drugs, and will have their sense returned."  
  
Severus sighed, trying to keep his temper. "Kill Lord Voldemort...HAVE YOU GONE DAFT???" They've been trying since the Sixtie's! And what's more, Dumbledore, the ONLY wizard he's EVER feared, is dead. Who do you propose we have help us? You are delusional. Any power we use to attempt to defeat him, he will most likely absorb and become stronger, but it nevertheless it wouldn't hurt to try!" he concluded sarcastically.  
  
Arabella sighed, "I also want to help Luc. He WAS our oldest friend."  
  
"I suppose," Severus muttered, "I just hope he hasn't gone over the edge TOO much."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was never in so much pain in his life. His sister was beating the crap out of him, and he could not get her to stop. It was almost as though she had inhumane strength. He felt the intense pain of her violence. He tried to push Jewel away, but she was stuck to him. And she kept biting him violently. Lucius was busy shouting at Avery, "You MORON! Call off the order! WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"  
  
Avery was too busy laughing, and Pettigrew taunting, "Isn't that cute. Jewel likes BLOOD!"  
  
"It's sick!" Lucius retorted. "Pettigrew! If we both were not Death Eaters, I swear!"  
  
Draco ignored them and kicked Jewel as hard as he could in the stomach. Jewel cried out, and leapt backward. She snarled furiously. This gave Draco the chance to stand up and grab his wand. Draco waved it threateningly, "I will kill her! If she attacks me! I swear I will kill her!"  
  
"Draco?" came Pansy's meek voice, "Where are we?"  
  
Draco spun around, "Ron? Pansy? Ginny? Harry? Blaise? You guys are okay! I only wish Mione was here to see this."  
  
"We're fine, I guess." Harry mumbled, "But where's Mione? Where are we?"  
  
"IN HELL!" Pettigrew cried.  
  
Draco spun around, "You! If you threaten my friends, I am going to kill you too!"  
  
"Not if I can first," Pettigrew said his voice filled with wickedness, "CRUICO!"  
  
Suddenly a loud horrible scream was heard that bounced of the cold stonewalls. But it was not Draco's scream. It was Jewel's. She had gotten in the way of the curse as she tried to attack Draco, and she was now lying on the floor in pain. Draco was panting and he backed away from the poor rotted figure of his sister.  
  
"You are so unbelievably stupid." Lucius mumbled, "Now LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? Do you have a brain in that head of yours?"  
  
Pettigrew snarled, "It was an accident! Damn. Now the prisoners are up, and everything! What are we going to do? THINK!"  
  
"It's not my job to think about what we are going to do." Lucius replied with bitter sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Asshole." Pettigrew shot back.  
  
"Guys! No swearing!" Avery chirped in.  
  
"AVERY! SHUT UP!" they both shouted back.  
  
"Make me!" Avery said childishly, "You can't make me!"  
  
Lucius sighed, "Well it appears your sex change did not work Avery. You are still WAY to girlly. Sorry to tell you that."  
  
"WHATEVER!" Avery shot back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus, Hermione, Narcissa, and Arabella walked out of the chamber and were now heading down the street. They were going to Jacques's house, and discuss their next plan of action. They were walking quietly, until Hermione shouted, "I CANNOT DO IT!"  
  
"Cannot do what Miss Granger?" Severus snapped.  
  
"Go any further." Hermione mumbled, and snickered, "I can't let you get help! NEVER!"  
  
"The Dark Drugs!" Arabella and Narcissa gasped.  
  
WOW! LIKE IT? Please say you do! I know it was a TAD silly, but come on! I needed a break from the darkness ^_~ OOH. Another cliffie? Would you look at that!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	33. Doomed Love

Chapter 33: Doomed Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Thanks: Nathalie, Candycane, neonfizz, Emma, malishka, gInNy, Sushie-chan, Black Rein, (Madiszon), Krissy (I don't know, FF.NET SUCKS!), Loralei, Draco-luver, Ella Lee, BlueStariNight88, Akili, Iceeybabe89, Elven Goddess, Kristen, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, and KatiKrzystofiak2002.  
  
A/N: MORE D/HR action coming up!!! BIG THANKS TO SUSHIE-CHAN and MALISHKA! O! While you are at it. Go read Malishka's story Unraveled. It's very good so far!  
  
Draco gasped for breath. He felt relieved that Pettigrew hit Jewel instead of him, but as he saw his sister's corpse screeching in pain he felt a surge of guilt in his stomach. Draco slowly backed away and walked to where his friends were.  
  
Lucius made a face, "Pettigrew your aim sucks, you know that?"  
  
"Y-Y-You hush! Or I will kill you. I wouldn't dare hesitate to blow your 'Pretty Little Malfoy Face' to pieces." Pettigrew snapped bitterly.  
  
"It is pretty isn't it?" Lucius sneered, "Better then your ugly rat face, Pettigrew."  
  
"What did you-" Pettigrew began.  
  
"Guys STOP!" Avery whined.  
  
"Here we go again." Mrs. Lestrange muttered while rolling her green eyes.  
  
Draco looked up at his friends, and Blaise smirked. "Wouldn't it be great if they finished each other off?"  
  
The others chuckled silently, and Harry whispered, "What are we doing chained to these walls? How we get here? I don't remember a thing!"  
  
"My kind father brought you here," Draco replied sarcastically, "I don't know if I can get you down."  
  
"Please do something," Pansy pleaded her voice full of panic, "I don't know if I can go on without food any longer! You got to find food or water for us! Somewhere! Anywhere!"  
  
"Shit, they didn't feed you?" Draco sighed in, "I guess I will have to find food. Somewhere. Anywhere."  
  
"Good Luck, but how are you going to get past them?" Ginny whimpered.  
  
"I don't know, but I will-" Draco began, but he was cut off by a loud crash.  
  
Lucius had smashed Pettigrew up against the wall, and was shouting in rage at him, "Bastard! What did you say about Arabella?"  
  
"I said she was a 'good for nothing slut for going out with you instead of me'" Pettigrew spat back, trying to be brave, "She only went out with you because you went out with every other girl at Hogwarts."  
  
"I am going to kick your ass!" Lucius growled.  
  
"Why don't you try?" Pettigrew snarled, "Well, see who's the better Death Eater!"  
  
Avery began to whimper, "GUYS!! Stop! You are acting like children. Uh-I like can't believe this!"  
  
Lucius spun around, "I will kick your ass too, you stupid shim!"  
  
Avery burst into tears, and began to cry loudly, "I-I am gonna tell the Dark Lord on you! He'll be m-m-mad."  
  
With that said Avery ran down the other hallway, his wimpy cries bouncing loudly off of the stonewall. Lucius rolled his silvery gray eyes, "Somebody get him. That DAMN SHIM!"  
  
~ I will. ~ Draco thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was snarling in a cold voice. A voice that sounded very much like Lucius when he was angry. "You shall not pass me. I will kill you before you defy the Dark Lord!"  
  
Narcissa sighed deeply, and started top search her pockets frantically, "I KNEW this was going to happen!"  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you say anything!" Severus snapped at her, "Now the girl is going to slow us down considerably"  
  
Narcissa smiled a small smile, and pulled out of her pockets a huge pointy needle. Arabella shuddered, "Oh Lord! I hate needles!"  
  
"I do too." Narcissa agreed, "But this one is fairly useful. It is a tranquilizer that calms you down considerably, but it doesn't help or heal the drugs. I used a lot of these whenever Lucius lost his temper."  
  
Narcissa approached Hermione carefully, but Hermione slapped Narcissa as hard as she could. "You won't stop me!" Hermione cried, "Never EVER!"  
  
"OH yes we will!" Severus cried as he took out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Hermione went stiff, and fell to the cold ground. Her brown eyes were lit with evil malice. Narcissa rubbed her cheek where Hermione slapped her. Then slowly she bent down, and gave Hermione the tranquilizer as Hermione yelped in pain. "It appears she does not like needles either," Arabella said with a smile.  
  
Hermione's eyes slowly closed, and she just lay there on the ground after the tranquilizer. Narcissa sighed, "Come on! We have to get her to Jacque's place, and quick! Lets go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco grinned as best he could, "I hope you kick his sorry butt father. He is rather stupid."  
  
"Why thank you Draco." Lucius muttered, not even looking at his son. His eyes were focused on Pettigrew, "Any last requests Pettigrew?"  
  
"That you die." Pettigrew snarled, "You are not worthy of being a Death Eater. Every single plan you had failed."  
  
"At least he wasn't a cowardly rat hiding from us for thirteen years." Harry mumbled to himself, but Pettigrew heard.  
  
"NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM!" Pettigrew growled, "I ought to torture you for that, Potter!"  
  
Lucius smirked, "Thank you 'Boy Who Lived' Now, Pettigrew I must kill you now."  
  
Pettigrew snarled and pushed Lucius back. Then he drew his wand, "I can kill you I won't hesitate!"  
  
Lucius made a fist, "A real man fights with his fists, not with a piece of wood, you rat!"  
  
Pettigrew snarled and leapt at Lucius, but he was too quick for Pettigrew. With one well-aimed kick he hit him in the place that it hurts most, and hit him there hard. "OUCH! GODDAMN IT!" Pettigrew howled in pain.  
  
Despite being chained to the wall and starved, the group laughed at Pettigrew moaning in pain. Lucius smirked his Malfoy smirk, and said, "Oh! You liked that didn't you? Well, I ought to show you more of what I can do."  
  
Draco snickered, "Hey Dad! I am going to look for the Shim! Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Draco," Lucius replied, not really paying attention, because he was too busy showing off.  
  
Draco slowly walked around Lucius, who was still kicking the living crap out of Pettigrew, and he stared at the group and mouthed silently, "I am going to get help."  
  
Pansy nodded, and pretended to be amused by Lucius's violence. Macnair turned to Draco and glared, "If you go anywhere you are not supposed to, I am going to-"  
  
"It's okay." Draco interrupted politely, "I am only going to get the shim so we can make fun of him some more."  
  
Macnair sighed, "Well, if it's to get Avery. Anyway I am going to watch the fight. It's not every day when you see two Death Eaters beat each other up."  
  
Draco was about to follow the path Avery took, but he stopped, and looked at Jewel. She was lying unconscious and looked terrible. It was so horrible that the Death Eaters disrespected Jewel's body, by injecting it with those repulsive Dark Drugs. Poor Jewel, she should not even be dead in the first place.  
  
"You did your best." Draco muttered, "I will do the rest. You have done all that could possibly be done."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was exhausted, and very out of breath. It seemed that the dark gloomy passage of bones and skulls would never ever end. "Why did I get involved in this?" Draco said aloud, "I suppose it could not be avoided."  
  
Draco continued walking and he thought of Hermione. He hoped she was all right. Maybe she was on her way back right now? Or maybe she was getting help? That would be useful if they had some help. Draco smirked when he heard Avery whining. Sure he or she was a wimp, but maybe Avery could tell him how to get out.  
  
Draco slowly walked around the corner and saw Avery pacing angrily. Draco smirked, and decided that being friendly was the right way to go, "Hey Avery! How is my buddy doing?"  
  
Avery stared at Draco coldly, "Go away!"  
  
Draco smiled, "Hey, it's okay. I was just wondering what you were doing out here all alone. Why aren't you back there with your friends?"  
  
"They are not my friends." Avery snapped, "Lucius is being so mean. All because he forgot to pick up the Grail of Eden after Jewel was murdered."  
  
"Forgot the what?" Draco said flabbergasted.  
  
Avery sighed and looked at the stonewalls, "Well, Jewel was always a special child. I believe she got her Seer genes from Narcissa. Anyway Jewel happened to stubble upon the Grail of Eden in Helen's old room at Hogwarts. The room was not remembered for the longest time. Anyway supposedly Jewel was thrilled with the Grail and found out what it was used for. I guess that's why the Dark Lord wanted to kill her in the first place."  
  
~ Not wonder she was acting strange. ~ Draco thought to himself. ~ She was a Seer. Just like my mother was. ~  
  
"What is the Grail of Eden?" Draco said aloud.  
  
Avery rolled his eyes, "Some stupid thing really. The legend says that the Grail of Eden was the Key to enter the Land of Eden. Then you could receive your one wish. Damn, I wish Lucius would think sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco replied, "Well would you look at the time! I better be going!"  
  
Avery was about to stop Draco, but Draco was all ready running out of sight and away from Avery. Avery wasn't exactly in shape, and he could not aim spells very well. So fortunately for Draco, he was able to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was running through the streets of Paris. He did not care where he ended up. He just wanted to run, and run until he was away from the Death Eaters and from his 'zombie' sister.  
  
Draco was running so fast that he was not watching where he was going. Suddenly he crashed headfirst into someone. The impact was so great that he was thrown on his back onto the sidewalk. "OW! Oh! I am so sorry, but I am in a hurry, and I-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Draco stopped running, and turned around. It was Remus Lupin. Draco began to talk at once, "The Death Eaters are here! They are hiding underneath the Helen and Pansee statues."  
  
Remus laughed, "Calm down, Draco. We are aware that there are Death Eaters in the area. It's okay."  
  
Draco gasped for breath several times, "Okay. Okay. I understand."  
  
"You look terrible," Remus muttered, "You better come with me, Draco. We can talk it out when we reach the 'hideout'"  
  
"The hideout?" Draco asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What on earth 'appened 'ere?" Jacques cried, "I stay 'ome from school one day, and zis 'appens!!"  
  
"Tell me about it." Arabella sighed, "Hermione is in BAD shape. Severus? Can't you do anything at all about it!"  
  
Severus looked down and Hermione who was lying on a bed. The group had made it to Jacque's house, and was now deciding what to do with Hermione. "Damn. I think she was hit pretty badly with these Dark Drugs. I don't know if I can do anything."  
  
Arabella's brown eyes became full of pleading, "But you must try! You helped with Luc to create these. You have to do something! Anything!"  
  
Severus stared back at Arabella, "Well there is one thing I can try to do."  
  
Narcissa twirled her blonde hair, and whispered softly, "What can you possibly do?"  
  
"I can try the 'Light Drug' Potion." Severus began, "However it is still in the process of being created, and I am not sure if it is worth the risk-"  
  
"Anything is worth the risk, Snape." Came Sirius's voice, "It is your fault that the Death Eaters are how they are anyway. Now what exactly do these Light Drugs do?"  
  
"They make you calm and have a bit of sense temporarily, but the Dark Drugs always come back twice as stronger then before. I don't know how to make them permanently effective. Also these Light Drugs can along be used three times or else the person becomes immune and is a Death Eater forever. Until 'Moldie Voldie' is killed that is." Snape snarled at Sirius.  
  
Then the front door squeaked open. "I am back!" came Remus's voice, "And I brought a friend."  
  
Draco slowly entered the room with Remus by his side. Narcissa immediately ran from Hermione's bedside, and into Draco's arms. "Y-You are alright!" she whimpered as she hugged Draco tightly.  
  
Draco gasped in shock and surprise, "Mum! Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, it is I my dear. Are you okay? How did you escape? How-" Narcissa started, but she was cut off by Arabella, "I think we better let the boy rest while Severus gives Hermione the Light Drugs. Come on Draco. Come out in the kitchen for a cup of tea." Draco looked down at Hermione and he cried, "What in the name of Merlin happened to her!"  
  
Arabella bit her lip nervously, "I will explain everything later. How about a nice warm cup of tea."  
  
"But is she okay? Maybe I should stay with her!" Draco said in a panicky voice, "I am worried about her."  
  
"Of course you are, Draco." Narcissa cooed, "But I am sure it would be better if you just go in the other room while Severus takes care of Hermione."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It should have been me who was injected with the Dark Drugs." Draco muttered under his breath, "I mean it would not have really mattered with my father being what he is and everything."  
  
"Don't say things like that." Arabella said with a slight smile on her face, "Your father wasn't always nasty and evil."  
  
"Whatever." Draco said.  
  
"What I don't understand iz why does all zis 'ave to 'appen when none of my parents are 'ome." Jacques said angrily, as he poured tea for Draco and Arabella.  
  
Arabella chuckled, "I know what you mean my dear. It must be a lot for you right now."  
  
"Oui." Jacques sighed when he finished pouring the tea, "Now if you will excuse moi, I am going to rest for a bit."  
  
"Not a problem." Arabella said, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
Draco looked at his tea, and said nothing. He was very happy to see his mother again, but he felt as though this was the worst day in his entire life. He was extremely worried for his Hermione, and he did not know what to do. It just was not fair that she had to suffer this. "I feel so guilty." Draco murmured.  
  
Arabella reached over the table, and patted Draco's hand gently, "I know my dear. I feel guilty about what happened between me and your father."  
  
Draco looked up at Arabella, and asked, "What exactly happened between you and my father?"  
  
Arabella chuckled, "Such a long, and a bit of a tragic story. In the end, he broke up with, because he felt like it was the right thing to do."  
  
"I see." Draco muttered sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. She was lying in a very comfortable bed, with the pink comforter lying nicely on top of her. Hermione yawned, and looked around the strange room. Had it all been a dream? Then she heard Draco's voice whisper, "I have been waiting for you to wake."  
  
Hermione looked up into those lovely silver eyes. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she stared up at him. He was so perfect for her. "Draco?" Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco gently stroked Hermione's cheek and he bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "My beautiful girl has finally woken up. We escaped and are safe. The Aurors are planning on their next move."  
  
Hermione felt her heart stop, "So it was not a dream after all."  
  
"I can only wish it was," Draco replied gently.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione whimpered, "I-I-I am going to become a Death Eater aren't I?"  
  
Draco leaned even closely to Hermione. His eyes pierced into hers, "You will never ever become a Death Eater as long as I am around."  
  
Hermione felt happy for the moment that Draco was nearby her. She tried to push the thoughts of the other problems out of her mind, and just focus on Draco. Draco continued to smile at Hermione lovingly; "I really truly love you with all of my heart, Hermione. If you become a Death Eater, I would inject myself with Dark Drugs to join you."  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, and she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Draco leaned forward until Hermione's lips met his. They kissed passionately, and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around him. Draco pulled away slowly and began to cover Hermione's face in light soft kisses. Hermione giggled, and pulled Draco even closer. "Stay here with me." Hermione cooed, "I **really** missed you."  
  
"I would." Draco said sadly, "But I have to finish something. We are going to get the Death Eaters now."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No! Take me with you, Draco"  
  
"I can't. You are in no condition to deal with this Hermione. You are in bad enough shape as it is." Draco said sweetly while playing with Hermione's curls.  
  
"I can't let you do this by yourself." Hermione protested.  
  
"Mione, please be quiet." Draco said with a slight smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Make me!" Hermione retorted.  
  
Draco did make her be quiet. With his own lips. Meanwhile, Arabella was smiling to herself as she watched the couple together. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.  
  
It had a young blonde teenager making silly faces at the camera. Also there was a girl snuggling up next to him with long brown curls that fell down her back. You would think it was Hermione and Draco for the resemblance was uncanny. But it wasn't. "Lucius and I were such a cute couple. But it never worked." Arabella sighed, "Never. Because of Nilam. But I hope and pray Hermione and Draco's romance is not doomed like mine was."  
  
Narcissa slowly came up behind Arabella, "I hope my relationship with Lucius is not doomed either."  
  
"I just pray for Draco and Hermione." Arabella muttered softly.  
  
I hope you liked the fluff at the end. I missed writing fluff!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	34. Fates that Intertwine

Chapter 34: Fates that Intertwine  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter. I sadly do not.  
  
Thanks: JoyNspirit, SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, Dobbie-luvs-Sweeties, MaliShka, Draco- luver, Emmy, Black Rein, Draco's One and Only, C, Akili, Kumiko Eharu (WELCOME BACK!), gInNy, BlueStariNight88, Lexi, Kristen, neonfizz, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, Anarchy Star, Glenda the Owl, artsgirl15, Red Magic Marker, Nathalie, Draco'sAmericanGurl, (Madiszon), Elenora (Your poem was sweet!), Calli-chan (!! CALLI!! **waves), willowfairy, bubblegum*girl, and rattyrowe.  
  
A/N: YAHOO! 810 reviews!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Lets keep this going shall we!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!! Also I am so sorry that this took so long to write! Blame my evil Prep School, and their EVIL EXAMS! EVIL! Evil, just like Voldemort ^_^  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. She was staring out the window in silence, and did not want to say a thing. ~ Poor Hermione ~ Draco thought to himself sadly, ~ She looks so miserable, and everything. I don't blame her though. After all she has been through. What else could she be but depressed. ~  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and muttered, "Are you all right?"  
  
He regretted those words coming out of his mouth. ~ Well, obviously you're not okay.~ Draco thought to himself.  
  
"I am fine I suppose." Hermione said in a whisper, "But I'm scared, Draco. I don't know what to do with myself."  
  
"I understand." Draco said to her softly, "But you can't give up hope. That is one thing that you can never ever do."  
  
"I see." Hermione sighed, "Draco? There is something I have to tell you. It's about the Land of Eden."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione intently, "The Land of Eden? Avery said something about the Land of Eden too."  
  
"What did you learn?" Hermione asked curiously, "Did Avery say anything about their plans?"  
  
"Well," Draco began, "Avery is a bit crazy. I am not sure if I should believe him or not. He was saying something about Lucius forgetting the Grail of Eden."  
  
"Lucius? It does not seem like Lucius to forget something. He seems to have a pretty decent memory."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yeah. Well anyway, this Grail of Eden opens the Land of Eden, place of happiness and prosperity. Then you receive your one wish. I wonder what the Death Eaters wish is going to be.. Something not good. I can guarantee you that."  
  
"No kidding." Hermione mumbled, "And Draco? Remember those dreams? About Helen and Daemon?"  
  
Draco looked up at her with a curious expression, "Yes. What about them? I don't know what they mean exactly, and how they are related to us. It appears that we are their heirs, and we have to change what will happen."  
  
"But they were killed," Hermione whimpered, "Does that mean we will be killed."  
  
"Anything is possible now, but I was thinking about something." Draco replied.  
  
"Huh? Thinking about something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What if Jewel knew about the Grail of Eden somehow, and that is why she was killed." Draco said slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't find him anywhere." Macnair snapped, "I looked and I looked, but I could not find him. Sorry, Lucius."  
  
Lucius nodded, and looked at Pettigrew, "It is all of your fault! I told you to watch him."  
  
"You never said anything!" Pettigrew argued, "You blame me for everything, Malfoy!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, yeah I blame you for everything don't I?"  
  
Macnair swore, "Both of you shut it! It's all of your fault that he got away."  
  
Lucius muttered, "Well, you better keep your guard up and be prepared."  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Lestrange asked, "I'm not in the least way concerned about that stupid son of yours escaping."  
  
Lucius looked at the Death Eaters, and the prisoners that were still chained to the stonewall, "The Aurors are going to be coming. And I have a feeling they are going to be coming really soon."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus stood there glaring at Arabella and Narcissa. "Are you two ready? We have to hurry as fast as we can. We cannot let the Death Eaters get away. They could flee at any moment."  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes, "I know. I know. But we need some sort of plan. We can't just barge in there."  
  
"And why ever not?" Severus retorted sarcastically, "I'm a worthy match for Luc!"  
  
"Sev, listen to me." Narcissa said slowly, "Don't go pissing off Lucius. He is very dangerous. He killed my daughter, and probably would not hesitate to kill you."  
  
Arabella nodded, "We have to be very careful how we approach this. Under the influence of Dark Drugs, anything is possible. Anything. I mean, Hermione is a very sweet girl, and see how she lashed out at us, because of the Drugs?"  
  
Remus then entered the room, and glared at Severus, "Well, I must say those Drugs were not worth it. All because of a little joke."  
  
Severus shrugged, "It WAS a good idea! Come on! You have to admit that!"  
  
"You are a slimy haired git who does not know what he is talking about." Remus muttered, "I cannot believe I actually have to put up with him!"  
  
Severus glared angrily at Remus, and Narcissa cried, "Stop it you two! You are acting like children! I have had enough of your arguing."  
  
Arabella then smiled, "OH! There you are Draco, my dear. How are feeling? Are you okay? You have had quite an adventure tonight."  
  
"I know that." Draco said quietly, "Mum, why didn't you tell us it was you? I can't believe you disguised yourself as Madame Nyssa just to help Lucius."  
  
Narcissa put her arms around Draco, "I did not have a choice honey. I am very sorry about all of this, and you do not deserve to be in the position that you are in now."  
  
Draco nodded, "I understand."  
  
Severus looked around the room impatiently, "Are you guys ready? I want to give those Death Eaters a piece of my mind for what they have done! Shall we go? And shall we go NOW!"  
  
"Excuse me." Draco said slowly, "But can I come with you. I want to be there when you confront the Death Eaters."  
  
"I don't know, honey," Narcissa replied, "It is very dangerous, and I don't think that it is worth it."  
  
"But-" Draco started to protest.  
  
"No 'buts'" Narcissa said firmly, "You are staying right here."  
  
Draco scowled, and Remus laughed, "Let him go, Narcissa! It would teach him what being an Auror is really like."  
  
"I don't think it is wise to send Draco after the Death Eaters." Narcissa continued, "He has all ready been through enough."  
  
"But Mum, I WANT to go!" Draco protested loudly.  
  
"Yes," came Hermione's voice, "And I want to go too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius glared at Pettigrew for the umpteenth time. "I have had it up to here with you, Pettigrew!"  
  
"I know!" Peter replied with a smirk, "So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Lucius glared at Pettigrew, the poor prisoners, and Jewel. Jewel was still lying on the dirty cold floor, crying out in pain. Lucius stared at Pettigrew, and said in a cold steady voice, "I am going out. I will return shortly."  
  
"And where do you think you going?" Mr. Lestrange snapped, "It would not be smart to head out there with all the Aurors running around."  
  
Lucius laughed, "I'm not frightened of them. You guys keep your eye on Draco's friends, and don't let them down. I will be right back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stared at Hermione in shock, "No! There is no way you can go! You are in absolutely no condition to fight those Death Eaters!"  
  
"But Draco!" Hermione cried, "I want to go! And I am! You guys can't stop me!"  
  
Draco shook his head, and snarled, "NO! You are far too weak!"  
  
"Neither of you are going!" Narcissa snapped.  
  
"Yes we are!" Draco and Hermione shot back at the same exact time.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "Let them both go! Enough of this silly talk! I want to get out there right away and stop those fools from destroying more lives! Shall we go now?"  
  
Hermione giggled, and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Lets get some Death Eaters!"  
  
Draco laughed, and held Hermione's hand as the group walked out of the door. "Love you Draco." Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"Love you too." Draco replied.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The group slowly made their way down the dark empty streets of Paris. The snow had stopped quite abruptly. Draco looked up at the sky, and said, "Shouldn't it be morning soon? It is still really dark out."  
  
"That's true." Remus said slowly, "Something is definitely not right here. I can sense it."  
  
"Oh! A werewolf 'senses' something. How amazing." Severus snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Shut up Severus! My God what is your problem!"  
  
But Severus did not say anything. He was too busy staring ahead. Arabella looked at him, "What is it?"  
  
Severus muttered, "Lucius."  
  
Everyone looked up to where Severus was pointing, Lucius was walking slowly, and he entered the graveyard that contained Nilam's grave. Severus glared, "I am going after him."  
  
Narcissa shook her head, "NO! Severus! Don't you dare go there by yourself! We are supposed to head to the statues where the Death Eaters are located."  
  
"Well, I am stopping this Death Eater before he hurts anyone else." Severus growled.  
  
Arabella shook her head, "We better handle this in groups. Narcissa, you Remus, and the kids will meet Sirius at the statues. Severus and I will go after Lucius."  
  
Narcissa nodded, and Draco glared, "Get him good! He killed my sister. You have to stop him."  
  
Severus smirked, "Don't worry, Draco. I will give him a piece of my mind. He doesn't scare me. Have fun freeing, Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius felt strange. Somebody was watching him. He knew it. Someone was following him into the graveyard. ~ Don't let it get to you, Luc. ~ Lucius thought to himself, ~ Graveyards are a bit creepy, but there is no one here. ~  
  
Lucius shrugged. He had to get away from that blasted Pettigrew. No matter what that rat would constantly bother him about nonsense. Couldn't he grow up? The arrogant fool. One day Lucius would kill him. After all killing people was not something new.  
  
Lucius smirked. He finally found what he was looking for. Nilam's grave. The sorry bastard was lying there dead at his feet now. Lucius always knew that he would get Nilam for something. Seeing this site was much better then listening to Pettigrew's constant complaining.  
  
"I am glad to see that you entered Hell before me, Nilam." Lucius chuckled.  
  
"What if he didn't?" came the voice of Severus.  
  
Lucius grabbed his wand tightly, and spun around. Standing there was Severus Snape, his old friend from Hogwarts. Lucius remembered those days very clearly. Lucius looked at the woman standing next to Severus. "Arabella? Sev?" Lucius said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.  
  
Arabella gripped her wand tightly, "I thought I would find you here. So, you did kill Nilam."  
  
"Yes I did for your information, mudblood trash, and I had a grand time of it too." Lucius snarled.  
  
"Why the bitterness, Luc?" Arabella growled, "No need to be angry with us."  
  
Severus laughed a cold laugh, "No need to be angry. Ha! That's a good one Arabella. He probably has a huge list of reasons why to be angry with us."  
  
Lucius smirked, "That I do. So Severus, how have you been? We haven't spoken in quite awhile."  
  
Severus glared, "Yes, but I have no desire to be your friend Lucius. What have you done!"  
  
Lucius looked down at Nilam's grave, "You know WHY I did what I did Severus! Please don't bother me with these questions."  
  
Arabella glared, "If you DON'T answer our questions, we are going to have to turn you in!"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "There are worse things. Let me think. One of them is being backstabbed by someone that you thought was a friend."  
  
Severus winced slightly, "LUC! That was a long time ago! I did not mean it! Come on! You have to stop bringing that incident up!"  
  
Arabella shook her head, "Lucius, please. You have to stop kissing Riddle's ass. You have to."  
  
Lucius was silent and simply glared at the two with his icy cold gray eyes. Severus was losing his pertinence and he glared right back at Lucius. "Who do you think you are, Luc?" Severus snarled, his voice shaking with fury, "How dare you think that you can run around and act like this. You aren't the Lucius I remember."  
  
"You're right." Lucius said in a steady voice, "I am not. Satisfied? Good. Now go!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You are finally here!" Sirius shouted as Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and Remus approached the two tall statues of Helen and Pansee.  
  
Narcissa sighed, "Yeah, we are here."  
  
"Something wrong Narcissa?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus shrugged, "She is just really worried about Severus and Arabella. They went after Lucius singe-handedly."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Don't worry, Malfoys can't fight."  
  
"Hey!" came Draco's indigent voice, "I can too fight!"  
  
"I wasn't referring to you." Sirius said, "I am sure you can fight."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well, he will have a chance to prove when we see all of those Death Eaters."  
  
Narcissa took a deep breath, "Are you guys ready? Shall we free your friends now? And get revenge for Jewel?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said bravely, "Lets finally show the Death Eaters what we're made of."  
  
Hermione smirked, "Shall we go?"  
  
  
  
I will post AGAIN before Monday. Maybe I will post later today if I get around to it. REVIEW!!!!!! Or else ^_~  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	35. The Future Doesn’t Scare Me At All

Chapter 35: The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter. I would be making loads of cash, and I wouldn't be sitting here typing this now. Also I didn't write the lyrics of Simple and Clean. Okay?  
  
Thanks: gInNy, black rein, Emma, Silver Faerie, Draco-luver, Akili, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, Red Magic Marker, Daydreamer299, ME!!, lazy, bubblegum*girl, Sum41junkie, snwflakesweety, Crystal Words, iCeBlUeEyEs, Psycho Angel, Draco's One and Only, Muffy, Alybaby, Draco'sAmericanGurl, Kristen, BlueStariNight88, Tyga (Lady Dragoness, Marie Black, Siobhan, MaliShka, Calli-chan, Joynspirit, and Draco's Slytherin.  
  
A/N: **looks around nervously** FORGIVE ME PLEASE!! MY COMPUTER WOULD NOT LET ME UPLOAD! I am so sorry. So I took time to make this chapter extra long. Okay? Please review guys!! I want to hear what you all think ^_^  
  
  
  
The group was walking down the long winding corridor that led them to the Death Eaters. Draco felt really nervous, but it wasn't for the obvious reason. He was scared of facing the Death Eaters, but he was also scared for Hermione. Something just didn't seem right about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but something definitely was not right.  
  
Draco looked at his surroundings. He hated being under the ground with a passion. This place was so forbidding, and so awful. Those skeletons rotting everywhere were not a pleasant site.  
  
"Why did I get involved?" Narcissa thought aloud, "I hate this. I should have known that Lucius would go and behave like this. He was never really stable at school."  
  
"And he still isn't stable." Draco retorted, "He is a stupid dumb ass prat who has no common sense what so ever."  
  
"DRACO! You will not talk about your father that way!" Narcissa snapped.  
  
Remus, however, laughed, "Let him! There is nothing wrong with calling some a dumb ass who in fact is a dumb ass."  
  
Draco snickered, "Thanks! Damn this sucks. Do you think the Death Eaters are going to be pissed when we attack them."  
  
"Well, they won't be happy." Sirius replied, "And look their chamber lies close ahead. I am going to get that fool Pettigrew."  
  
Hermione smirked, "Good luck."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus looked around the graveyard. It was so horribly gloomy, and it reminded him of several terrible events that had happened over the course of his life. Arabella also wanted to leave, but they knew that they had to stop Lucius from going any further.  
  
Lucius didn't seem in the least bit frightened of Severus or Arabella. He seemed to be quite amused by them chasing him down to Nilam's grave. Very amused.  
  
Arabella finally forced herself to speak, "What are you doing at Nilam's grave anyway?"  
  
Lucius snickered, "I just thought I would pay him a little visit. I wonder how hell is treating him."  
  
"It's probably treating him better then it is going to treat you." Severus snarled, "I can't believe you killed him, Luc! Sure he was a bit of a snot, but you didn't have to go and kill him."  
  
"I have reasons for why I kill, if you haven't recognized that already, Severus." Lucius replied calmly, "Nilam knew about the Land of Eden, just like Jewel. The Dark Lord wants to keep our plans a well-kept secret. Therefore, I had to kill them."  
  
Severus looked up at his old friend, and shook his head. What had happened? They used to be unseperatble, and they used to have fun together, and not go around and kill people. They used to be like brothers. Now what were they? Enemies. Bitter enemies that would last forever. Did their old friendship mean nothing?  
  
Arabella looked over at Severus and knew exactly what he was thinking. She slowly reached up to her neck, and twirled her necklace. This necklace had a pendent of a rose on it. Arabella remembered when Lucius had went out and bought it for her in the seventh year, even though they weren't dating then. He said it was a simple birthday gift and that it represented friendship.  
  
~ Friends. ~ Arabella thought to herself bitterly, ~ Friends don't go around and kill each other for no reason. Friends stick together and trust each other. ~  
  
Severus looked over at Arabella and saw her glaring at Lucius in angry silence. Lucius glared back at Arabella, but he stopped glaring when he realized what she was twirling. His gray eyes went wide in shock, "What? You still kept that!"  
  
Severus chuckled coldly, "I would have thrown it in the trash if I was her."  
  
Arabella gave Severus a warning look, and turned back to Lucius, "Yes, Luc, I never ever took it off. It does still have some value to me, even though it has none to you. You see Lucius, I teasure and the friendships I have. I don't go and destroy them."  
  
Lucius didn't say anything. He just stared and stared. Then he looked up at Arabella, "I still can't believe you kept it. Ara? Sev? Listen. I am a Death Eater. I am Lord Voldmort's servant. I am loyal to him. I have been under the influence of Dark Drugs for too long, and I can't fight them."  
  
"What do you mean by that? You can't fight them?" Severus snapped, "I fought them off."  
  
Lucius shook his head, "You two don't understand. I can't be helped. I have to keep doing what Voldemort wants me to do."  
  
Arabella shook her head, "No you don't!"  
  
Severus agreed, "Lucius! You can't go around and do this. Don't you realize how wrong this is! You killed your own daughter for that damn Voldemort! You can't go around and follow his every single order! Don't you see what he has done to you? We want to help you! We are your friends!"  
  
"My friends?" Lucius said weakly, "But why?"  
  
Arabella smiled slightly, "You have abandoned us. But we didn't abandon you."  
  
Lucius looked back down at Nilam's grave, and sighed deeply. He then looked back up at Arabella and Severus. He spoke slowly, "I am going to do this only once. I will not attack you now. But please! Don't return to England. That is my one warning. If you remain in France, you will be safe and happy. But don't return back to England please! I really don't want you hurt."  
  
Severus glared at Lucius suspiciously, "Why shouldn't we go back to England?"  
  
Lucius bit his lip, "I can't tell you that. But please remain here."  
  
"Luc, don't do this to us." Arabella murmured, "I am an Auror, and I need to what is best for my friends."  
  
Lucius looked at Severus to Arabella. He nodded, "I will miss being you friend then. Good-bye."  
  
Lucius turned around slowly, and then without a word began to run through the graveyard. It was so foggy that after a few seconds Arabella and Severus lost sight of Lucius completely. Arabella bit down on her lip hard, and began to cry softly. Severus shook his head sadly, "Don't cry. Please don't cry. It is not worth it."  
  
But Severus felt the lump in his throat grow large. He lost the one person who was a close friend of his at school. He had lost that one person to Voldemort. Severus stared at Nilam's gravestone, and he shouted, "I will kill that bastard Voldemort if it is the last thing that I ever do!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pettigrew grinned evilly, "AH! The Aurors! I was expecting you! Do please come in!"  
  
"We have no pleasure entering this disgusting place." Sirius snapped, "You are going to pay dearly for what you-HARRY!"  
  
Sirius noticed Harry, and the rest of the group hanging in chains on the cold stonewall. Draco was still as equally appalled even though he knew that's where his friends were. Draco glared, "Now, you Death Retards are going to regret trying to hurt us."  
  
Avery shuddered, "OH! I don't know. Peter? Can we just leave! I am SCARED!"  
  
Peter just rolled his eyes, and removed his wand from inside his cloak, "So? You guys are back. How are you Remus? Sirius? You look well I see."  
  
Sirius immediately pulled his wand out, "You are going to pay for all that you have done Pettigrew!"  
  
Pettigrew laughed, and walked over to where Harry was hanging on the wall. He snickered, "So? You want the wonderful 'Boy who Lived' back? Well, I am so sorry. You are not getting. You weak Aurors can never ever defeat us."  
  
Draco glared, "You asshole! I am going to kill you."  
  
Pettigrew grinned, and pointed his wand toward Jewel. Draco looked at Jewel with horror. Her body should be resting in peace, and not being used for Pettigrew's schemes. "Jewel." Draco muttered as he stared at her blankly.  
  
Remus looked down at Jewel also, and he shook his head in disgust, "That is sick. That is really twisted and sick, Pettigrew! I can't believe you did this!"  
  
Draco ignored the two, and he knelt down beside Jewel. She wasn't moving, and looked as dead as she was that night when Lucius stabbed her. Draco still couldn't believe that Jewel's rotting body attacked him not too long ago.  
  
Draco sighed deeply, and began to completely ignore what was going on around him. The Death Eaters and the Aurors fighting and arguing seemed to be just a huge blur. Draco wasn't interested in what was happening. All he was fixed on was Jewel. She should be resting in peace. NO! She shouldn't be resting in peace. Jewel should be alive and happy.  
  
~ It is not fair. ~ Draco thought to himself sadly.  
  
Then Draco heard the shouting of spells around him, and he didn't care about the fights surrounding him. All he cared about was Jewel. Jewel, and that was it. The Death Eaters and Aurors could fight all they want, because it didn't matter.  
  
Then Draco heard a voice cry. Jewel's voice. "DRACO! LOOK OUT!"  
  
Draco spun around, and saw Avery ready the slice him in half with a long sword that had a snake engraved on it. Draco gasped and leapt out of the way just in time. "What do you think you are doing, shim!" Draco shouted.  
  
Avery swung the sword, and laughed, "Try to make fun of me now! I will kill you!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Arabella and Severus walked out of the graveyard slowly. They decided not to discuss what happened with Lucius in the graveyard. They thought that the rest of the group didn't need to know. It would be better that way.  
  
"Are we going back to England?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Of course!" Severus snapped, "Do you honestly think that I am going to stay here, and not do anything about the situation over there! What are you scared or something? Where's all the Gryffindor courage?"  
  
Arabella looked away and back at the graveyard. "It is dead." Arabella muttered darkly, "I don't think I will ever have courage again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was running through the cold dark corridors as fast as he could. Avery was gaining on him, and was still swinging that deadly sword like a maniac. Draco was wondering why no one else was noticing that he was being chased by a shim with a huge sword.  
  
Draco kept running, and he knew that he could not turn back. As he felt the wind rush by his face, Draco thought ~ Did I just hear Jewel's voice? What the hell is the matter with me! ~  
  
Draco continued to flee from Avery. He ran through all of the twisted corridors, and soon he had no clue where he was in this underground tomb. Draco eventually stopped his hopeless running and spun around. However, there was no sign of Avery at all.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and sighed. He looked down at his hands and he realized that they were trembling. He thought to himself ~ Shit, I was just chased down by a shim that wanted to kill me! ~  
  
Draco then realized something far more terrible then that. ~ Oh! I have no clue where I am? ~  
  
Draco looked around, and absolutely nothing looked even remotely familiar. He was lost in the darkness. Draco shuddered, and started to walk slowly. ~ What if I never find my way out? What if I never see Hermione again? ~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pettigrew smirked full of triumph as he looked around the same dirty chamber. One thought crossed his mind. Victory. The Aurors weren't ready for a fight. And now Pettigrew had them exactly where he wanted them.  
  
The group of Aurors was chained together on the floor, and were stuck right below Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise. Narcissa kept crying, and felt that she could not stop. Sirius glared at Pettigrew, "Let us go, rat face!"  
  
Pettigrew laughed, along with the other Death Eaters. Pettigrew knew his plan would work. He was distracting all of the Aurors when they entered, and while they were focusing on attacking him, the rest of the Death Eaters, the Lestranges, Macnair and his loyal daughter, and Avery jumped out from the shadows. The foolish people didn't stand a chance.  
  
Sirius looked up at Harry, and sighed, "I am so sorry Harry. I thought I could help you."  
  
Harry forced a smile, "You tried. You tried, and that is all that matters to me."  
  
Pansy turned her head to Ron, "So. I just we really are stuck here now."  
  
"Yeah." Ron replied, "This sucks. So is this it?"  
  
Ginny whimpered as Pansy nodded, "I think so. I really don't think we have a chance of getting out of this place. We are never going to see above ground again."  
  
Ron smiled gently, "I love you, Pansy."  
  
Pansy let the tears fall down her face, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco decided just to sit on the cold dirty floor. It was no use. He tried walking around and figure out where he was for the past hour. He was never going to escape form this endless maze of darkness. Ever. He would never ever escape.  
  
"So, I guess that I am just going to die here." Draco said aloud. "Will I ever see Mione again?"  
  
Draco shuddered. It was terribly cold and damp down here. Draco was literally freezing. He heard nothing from his mother or any of the other Aurors. Draco began to fear the very worse. ~ They didn't defeat the Death Eaters. Now I have no chance of being found, and even if I were found it would be because Lucius or Pettigrew found. And I know how nice that would be. ~  
  
~* You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
Draco sighed. Maybe dying wasn't that bad. Maybe freezing to death was not as big of a curse as it seemed. He would see Jewel again. They would be happy together, and they would have no worries about Death Eaters, Voldemort, or anything.  
  
~** When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
Draco slowly shut his eyes, and leaned against the frigid stonewall. It felt as though he was leaning on ice. Draco took a deep breath, and stared for he could see his own breath fill the air. "I hope Hermione is okay." Draco said aloud, "I hope she wasn't captured by Death Eaters. I just pray that she escaped that awful fate. I just wish that I really the chance to prove to her how much I loved her."  
  
~*The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling. How he longed to be above ground, and somewhere safe instead of lock below the earth on this dark cold night. He knew it wasn't fair, but it was the card that life had dealt him.  
  
"I am not scared." Draco said while smiling sadly, "Everything will be better. I just have to wait. Good-bye."  
  
~*When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
~* Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pettigrew smirked happily to himself. Not only did he capture the Aurors, but also their old friend Hermione helped him. Oh yes! She was under the Dark Drugs more then ever, and half way through the battle, she betrayed the Aurors, and assisted the Death Eaters.  
  
"Excellent work, young lady." Pettigrew sneered.  
  
Hermione didn't say a thing. She was just staring at the captured helpless people before her. And with incredible coldness in her voice she muttered, "Anything for my Dark Lord." Remus sighed, "We should have left her."  
  
"I know," Narcissa agreed, "And we should have left Draco. I don't see him anywhere."  
  
Pettigrew seemed to have noticed, "I will not let him escape! Avery I thought you took care of him?"  
  
"He was too fast." Avery snapped, "How was I supposed to catch him?"  
  
Pettigrew rolled his eyes, and pointing at Macnair's mysterious daughter, and at Hermione. "You two go after him. Find him, and kill him!"  
  
Narcissa let out a choked sob, "I already lost my daughter. Please spare Draco!"  
  
"I don't think so." Pettigrew growled, "He must die for defying us. Find him!"  
  
Narcissa felt the tears pour down her face, "I am scared."  
  
"Don't be." Sirius replied, "Try not to be afraid."  
  
Blaise watched as Hermione and the other Death Eater went to find Draco. She sighed, "I am scared, but I will not let the Death Eaters destroy me."  
  
Pettigrew laughed, "Oh really? We will see about that!"  
  
Blaise green eyes shown in the darkness, and she said very wise words back at Pettigrew, "You may be able to destroy our bodies, but you will never touch our hearts and souls. Never."  
  
~*Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
  
  
How sad. **Sniff** It looks downright hopeless now, doesn't it? I will go get the tissues -.-  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	36. Macnair’s Daughter

Chapter 36: Macnair's Daughter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks: Kumiko Eharu, Black Rein, tom felton's babe, CrImSoNaNgEl, Sweet Sorrow, Red Magic Marker, Tyga, Emma, gInNy, Draco's one and only, Ella Lee, Draco-luver, Nathalie, eva-and-always, Crystal Words, K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ, SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, MaliShka, hotpepper567, Akili, neonfizz, Kristen, Calli-chan, Draco'sAmericanGurl, rattyrowe, Goldberry, Leika Senara, glenda the owl, PsychoAngel, muffy, BlueStariNight88, bubblegum*girl, jade-snake, Elenora, and karly  
  
A/N: I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I swear I will update sooner then this next time. In the meanwhile REVIEW!  
  
Draco slowly looked around in the darkness. He could not believe that all of this tragedy could befall on him during his sixth year. Unbelievable. Why couldn't everything go back to the way it normally was? He couldn't have just stayed hating Hermione. No, he had to let her get involved with his messed up family. Draco looked at the filthy ground, and thought ~ It is my entire fault if anything happens to Hermione or the others. ~  
  
Then Draco heard footsteps that felt like a pounding in his ears. He immediately stood up to see who was walking toward him. ~ I have a bad feeling about this ~ Draco thought to himself sadly, ~ Someone is coming for me! I know it! ~  
  
Draco looked down the dark corridor and he saw two dark figures walking slowly toward him. Draco knew right away that these people were none other then Death Eaters. He could tell by the mere shadow of them and he could feel their evil presence. Draco bit his lip, and slowly pulled out his wand.  
  
"Oh, how cute! You think you can stop me with a wand after all I have learned?" came a familiar voice from one of the figures.  
  
Draco gripped his wand tightly, and pointed at the mysterious person, "I am not scared by the likes of you, Death Eater scum"  
  
Draco then dropped his wand to the ground in surprise and horror. The person who spoke was none other then Hermione. She seemed very distant and her eyes had a strange shin and glare in them. Draco was immediately reminded of how his father's eyes looked when he murdered Jewel.  
  
"Hermione? What are you trying to do?" Draco snarled, "Why couldn't you fight the drugs! I thought you were stronger then this."  
  
The figure next to Hermione laughed, "I knew that she wasn't strong when I first met her. She was constantly crying and moping about you, Draco. I knew the drugs would be very effective on your little friend here."  
  
"Oh really?" Draco said while smirking, "Well, you thought wrong. Hermione will never let those stupid drugs take her over. Right Mione? Come on I know you can fight them."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She still had that hungry glare in her eyes, and was staring right at Draco. Her face had an expression that could kill.  
  
"Shit." Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's awfully quiet around here." Severus said with suspicion in his voice, "Do you think the others are okay? Maybe it wasn't a great idea to follow Luc into that damn graveyard after all."  
  
Arabella shrugged, "I really don't know. I don't want to hope for anything. Not after all that has happened."  
  
"I know," Severus growled, "I don't care what that idiot, Lucius, says, I know that I am going back to England. I can't let anything happen."  
  
Arabella whimpered, "But what if something terrible happens over there! You heard what he said! It was the last time that he was going to warn us!"  
  
"I don't care if something terrible happens over there!" Severus snapped, "I have to go back, and put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. I thought nothing terrible would happen in France either. I just I was just a little mistaken about that."  
  
Arabella sighed, "Damn it. I hate this whole thing! I wish you guys never would have thought of that dumb idea for Dark Drugs!"  
  
"It wasn't dumb!" Severus cried indignantly, "It was a very good idea to get back at the Gryffindorks!"  
  
Arabella shook her head, "I still can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" Severus asked.  
  
"That you and Luc were able to make Drugs like this. I can't believe that you guys found a power to control someone's mind like that. But was it worth it? Look at what you have done." Arabella said with tears in her eyes, "This whole Death Eater thing is all of your fault Severus! Sure, you became a spy to undo the wrong you did, but it is not good enough!"  
  
Severus just stood there, and glared at Arabella with his dark eyes, "We have no time to argue about this nonsense. We have to check on the others."  
  
Arabella frowned, but she agreed. The two hurried toward the direction of the statues, not knowing what would await them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked from Hermione and back to the Death Eater. "What the hell did you do to her? Bring her out of that trance right now!"  
  
"I am afraid I can't do that," the Death Eater sneered, "She is under our full command. This mudblood is so intelligent that she would be able to provide vital use for us."  
  
Draco shook his head and pulled out his wand; "I will not let you do this to my girlfriend!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," the Death Eater snarled, "Let us see. Hermione tell Draco how much you hate him."  
  
Hermione sneered, "I have always hated you, Draco. You mean nothing to me, and I would never ever care about 'Pureblood Scum' such as yourself."  
  
Draco shut his eyes tightly and thought to himself ~ Don't listen to her. She doesn't mean it. It is only a spell. ~  
  
The Death Eater snickered, "Look at you Draco. You are weak."  
  
~*~*~*~ Pettigrew laughed and was sneered at Remus, who was sitting closest to him. "Look at you werewolf! You haven't said a thing since I chained you up! Why don't you ever talk? It is pathetic!"  
  
Sirius glared at Pettigrew in anger, "Rat face, why DO you ever talk! Because most of what you have to say is ALSO pathetic!"  
  
Narcissa giggled and said, "That is true, Peter."  
  
Blaise, meanwhile, was ignoring the fighting going on around her. Blaise looked around her surroundings carefully. She knew that escape from this prison was nearly impossible, but she knew that she had to try.  
  
Blaise had a horrible feeling about Draco. Even though he managed to run, she knew that he would not last long. She had to get out of here. However, there was only one way to get down from this confinement. But Blaise would do anything to help the people beside her. She wouldn't want them to end up like her brother, Erik.  
  
Blaise shut her eyes tightly, and cried, "My Dark Lord! Forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
Complete silence came over the chamber. Ginny looked over at Blaise in shock, and was unable to say a word. Pansy began to whimper, and she cried, "Blaise what are you doing?"  
  
Blaise sneered as best as she could, "I remain loyal to Lord Voldemort, and no other except him. I am sure you guys knew that. What would the Dark Lord think? You chaining one of his own followers up to the wall like this?"  
  
Avery rolled his eyes, "Whatever! You are bullshitting!"  
  
Pettigrew however smirked, "Well, well, well, it appears that you have learned your lesson. Macnair, would you kindly let her down."  
  
Macnair was about to protest, but then he put on the same smirk and walked over to the wall. He took a long silver key out of his robe pocket, and slowly unlocked Blaise's chains. "Thank you!" Blaise snapped as Macnair let her down, "I was getting incredibly sore from being up there."  
  
"Not a problem." Macnair said, still smirking, "After all, we wouldn't want a pretty young lady as yourself to be uncomfortable."  
  
~ I am sure ~ Blaise thought with disgust, ~ That is only why you chained everyone else up as well. ~  
  
Pettigrew continued smirking, and he said in a creepy voice, "How about you go see how that mudblood is doing? Go see if she killed Luicus's son yet."  
  
"I will right away sir!" Blaise said with fake enthusiasm laced in her voice.  
  
Blaise slowly turned around and began to hurry toward the tunnel that Hermione, and the other Death Eater went in. But Blaise was to busy hurrying not to notice the screams of the group behind her. She was too late when she felt the cold metal cut into her tender skin. She was too late to realize that Pettigrew had throw a dagger at her, and causing her to bleed.  
  
Blaise let out a whimpered cry, and held her wound tightly as she continued to run. She wouldn't let her pain stop her from finding Draco, and helping Hermione get her senses back.  
  
Pettigrew sneered, "Don't even bother chasing her. She won't last long."  
  
The Death Eaters didn't pursue Blaise. So instead they went back to torturing their prisoners. They knew the worst was yet to come.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Draco shouted as the Death Eater advanced on him slowly, "What do you want!"  
  
The Death Eater laughed, "You still don't recognize me!"  
  
She reached up very slowly to the mask that she was wearing and pulled it away slowly. Draco gasped in shock and surprise. It was someone that he would never suspect. It was Felicity. She had a certain gleam in her hazel eyes that was evil, and nothing but evil.  
  
Draco shook his head and shouted, "You bitch! How could you do this to Hermione? She liked you when we attended Beauxbatons, unlike the majority of the people! How could you treat her like this?"  
  
Felicity seemed amused at the question. She stared at Hermione, who remained quiet during this time. "Well," Felicity started, "I knew Hermione would be perfect as a Death Eater. I knew it from the moment that she told me that she enjoyed reading. I knew that she would be very bright. However, I wasn't sure how I would give the Dark Drugs to her."  
  
Draco glared furiously at Felicity, "Y-Y-You-"  
  
"Please, it is not polite to interrupt." Felicity said chuckling, "Well, I found that ditzy idiot Gabrielle, and I paid her loads of galleons if she would dare Jacques to kiss you. Jacques and his stupid friend Katrina had always had their suspicions about me, and would never go through with the dare if I had asked them myself."  
  
"I bet they saw right through you." Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
Felicity laughed a cold laugh that bounced off the walls, "Oh, they never seemed to trust me that is for sure. But you know, they can go screw themselves. Anyway, I knew that you would see Jacques kiss Mione, and break up with her. You are so impatient, and fiery that you wouldn't even let Mione tell you what really happened. Then poor little Hermione would be so depressed. She couldn't even keep a proper eye on her food."  
  
"So that's how you did it." Draco said slowly, "When my father arrived at Beauxbatons, and Hermione was so depressed about me, you tipped the drugs into her food."  
  
"Your not as stupid as you look." Felicity said in a snobby tone, "I heard that you knew loads about the Dark Arts but obviously not enough."  
  
"At least Hermione read books on many different topics," Draco snarled, "All you did was sit around on your fat ass all day reading about the Dark Arts!"  
  
Felicity snickered, "At least that knowledge will help me kill you now. Isn't that right Hermione?"  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, and said heartlessly, "Good night, my love."  
  
"Oh! I don't think so Felicity!" cried a voice from down the tunnel.  
  
Draco looked up, and saw Blaise standing there. His heart rose slightly when he saw that she was able to escape from the Death Eaters. But his heart fell when he saw that she was clutching to her side, which was bleeding.  
  
"Oh dear God, Blaise!" Draco yelled, "What happened to you!"  
  
Blaise smiled, but winced slightly from the pain, "It's fine. I just got a bit nicked from a dagger. That's all. No need to worry."  
  
Felicity laughed, "No need to worry? Lets see how well you can fight with that huge cut in your side!"  
  
Draco grabbed his wand tightly, but he thought he was going to drop it when he heard Felicity shouted, "Hermione! Kill him!"  
  
Draco and Blaise looked at each other. Draco thought sadly, ~ It was one thing to fight my own sister, but fighting my still alive girlfriend is going to be even worse. ~  
  
Interesting. I know this was a bad place to leave off, but I am going to update way sooner then you guys think! I am sorry this chapter took so long to get out! Forgive me?  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	37. The Curse of Death

Chapter 37: The Curse of Death  
  
Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does, and there is nothing that you can do about it!  
  
Thanks: Kara Malfoy, Emma, Red Magic Marker, Emerald Smoke, K7o7 of baca productionz, Crazy4wood, Draco-luver, snwflakesweety, Kumiko Eharu, gInNy, Krissy, Crystal Words and Calli-chan.  
  
A/N: I keep my promises. Here is a new chapter for you guys. Now all you need to do is REVIEW like you never REVIEWED before ^_^  
  
Severus paused when he approached the statues. He was quite nervous about when he would go below ground, and face the group of Death Eaters. What if something terrible happened to the Aurors? He wasn't that worried about the Gryffindorks of course. He was more worried about Narcissa, and Draco.  
  
Arabella tapped her foot impatiently, "Well? Are we going to go in or not? We have to see if the others are okay."  
  
Severus snapped, "Yes yes! I am coming."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Felicity smirked and folded her arms as Hermione advanced on Draco and Blaise. Draco couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Draco decided to try and talk to Hermione. "Mione! Please! Think about what it is that you are doing! You can't hurt me! You love me!"  
  
Hermione paid no attention to Draco's cries or pleas. She had her wand pointed directly at him. Blaise, however, didn't seem to notice. She was thinking hard about all that she had learned about Dark Drugs while she was a Death Eater.  
  
Dark Drugs make you lose your sense of reality, and they cannot be changed unless you can fight them. Blaise knew that Hermione was a strong girl, but she was simply not strong enough to fight off the Drugs. Why? Blaise would never know.  
  
Blaise also knew that Dark Drugs are ineffective if the person who administers them to you is killed. Blaise stared at Felicity and shuddered. She didn't know why she was so nervous. When she was under the Dark Drugs influence she was never scared to kill somebody. But she knew that she had to.  
  
"Draco." Blaise whispered, "Stop making an ass out of yourself. She is not going to listen."  
  
Draco stared at Blaise, "Then what the hell can I do?"  
  
"Please, we are going to have to try and kill Felicity. Not Hermione." Blaise whispered, while keeping an eye on Felicity, "We have to."  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide, and Blaise nodded. The two did not want to kill anyone, but they really couldn't see how it could be avoided. Felicity raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Well, it appears that you two are frightened of me. What is this nonsense that you are whispering to yourselves."  
  
"We are NOT scared of you!" Blaise snapped, "And we are not scared of Mione either. I personally think you are scared of us!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Yeah, at least we don't have possessed minions to fight for us!"  
  
Felicity glared a death glare at Draco. "So! You think that you are so brave and wonderful by coming down here. You think that you are going to escape alive. Well I am afraid that you are mistaken."  
  
"Yes, I do think we are going to make it out alive." Blaise snapped, "Go to hell!"  
  
Felicity snickered, "Not unless you enter hell first! Hermione! Kill them!"  
  
"Yes master." Hermione said in a slurred voice, "I will kill them."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione, and her cold eyes. He loved her so much, and she was basically all he could think about day and night. Draco couldn't let this Felicity take her away from him.  
  
Draco thought about the past, and how sweet Hermione had been to him and Jewel. He remembered how Hermione had always listened to his problems. Hermione didn't deserve to be caught up in all of these problems. She didn't.  
  
All of a sudden, Draco didn't care about any consequences. All he cared about was Hermione and he would do anything to get her back. Before Blaise could say a word, Draco shouted the worst of all curses at Felicity, "Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
The Death Eaters looked around frantically as a green light shown from down one of the corridors. Pettigrew clenched his fists tightly, and cried, "Draco Malfoy! He just used one of OUR curses on somebody. How dare he!"  
  
Narcissa felt faint and buried her face in her arms, "Oh God, what is Draco doing? No! What has Draco done!"  
  
Macnair went very pale, and he shouted in vain, "FELICITY!"  
  
Avery and Pettigrew both had to hold Macnair back from running down the corridor from which they had heard the spell. Macnair growled angrily, "If that filthy bastard did anything to her, I swear I-I-I-"  
  
"Keep your wits!" Pettigrew demanded, "I will send Avery over there to find out what happened."  
  
Avery shook his head in fear, "Hell no! Are you kidding me? I am not going over there!"  
  
Pettigrew growled impatiently, "You get your ass over there right now!"  
  
Avery gulped, and was about to head over, but a voice stopped him. "No, that won't be necessary. I will find out what happened."  
  
"Severus Snape." Pettigrew snarled, "Nice to see you again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"W-W-What?" Hermione murmured, "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
After Felicity fell to the ground, Hermione lowered her wand and collapsed. She seemed very drowsy and unaware of her surroundings, but that dreadful Dark Mark on her arm had completely vanished.  
  
Blaise and Draco were silent. Blaise stared at Draco with her green eyes, "Draco? What! You j-just-"  
  
Draco lowered his wand, and felt a sick pang in his stomach. He had just used to worse of the Unforgivable Curses on somebody. Sure that person was a Death Eater who meant him harm, but Draco couldn't help but feel absolutely sick. Draco felt just like his father. He felt like a heartless (Hehe Callie-chan ^_^) murderer.  
  
Hermione continued to look around, and she stared at Felicity, who was lying face down. "OH! What the hell happened to her! Draco! Blaise! What-"  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Mione, I am so glad you are okay."  
  
Hermione was trembling, "Draco! Felicity is dead! She's-"  
  
"I know she's dead." Draco whispered, "She was a Death Eater, Hermione. She gave you the Dark Drugs. I had to do something."  
  
Hermione stiffened, "You k-killed her?"  
  
Draco felt the blood pound in his eyes as he said, "Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Severus and Arabella emerged from the darkness, and they had their wands pointed at Pettigrew. Pettigrew, instead of being terrified, was a bit amused. "Well, look who it is. It nice that you two could finally join us."  
  
"Piss off!" Severus growled, "We have finally caught up with you."  
  
Pettigrew raised his eyebrows, "Have you now? Well, what if I took your were wolf friend here, and sent him to the pits of hell. Then would you be able to catch up with him."  
  
Remus glared, but didn't give Pettigrew the satisfaction of responding. Sirius however snapped, "You know what? If I weren't chained up, I would kill you. Slowly and painfully."  
  
Pettigrew laughed, "Very cute of you to say so. Now, what do you two want? You are wasting my precious time."  
  
Arabella took a deep breath and drew out her wand, "Please, don't make me kill you."  
  
"As if I am going to be afraid of you!" Pettigrew retorted angrily, as he removed his wand from beneath his robes.  
  
The Death Eaters slowly gathered around Arabella and Severus with their wands pulled out. All the Death Eaters, except for one. Macnair snuck away from the huge group without be detected, and he slowly made his way down the corridor where Draco's cries were heard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"DRACO! What have you done?" Hermione whimpered as she stared at Felicity's dead body, "You killed her!"  
  
Draco bit his lip, and muttered, "I had to kill her Mione! You don't understand!"  
  
Hermione sighed, and turned her eyes away from Felicity. "B-B-But h-how did you do it?"  
  
"Lets discuss this later!" Blaise whimpered, "Look!"  
  
Standing down the corridor, was Macnair. His eyes were alit with fury, and horror. He looked at Draco to his dead daughter. "Y-You bastard." Macnair growled, "You killed her."  
  
Draco held Hermione tightly, "No shit I killed her. She was trying to kill us."  
  
"You will sorely regret this, Malfoy. You will end up in the same sticky end as your father some day." Macnair said slowly, "And you will be scarred for life after this experience."  
  
Macnair looked at his daughter once more, and with a cry of fury he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco felt to the floor and shouted in pain. Draco never felt a pain like this before, and thought that he would pass out from the torment. Blaise screamed in horror, "Stop it, you monster!"  
  
Hermione, who was much quicker then Blaise, pulled out her wand and cried, "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Macnair's wand went flying out of his hand, and Hermione immediately caught it. Draco was doubled over, and was gasping for breath. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was far paler then normal. Hermione knelt by Draco's side, and covered his face with kisses, "DRACO! Are you all right?"  
  
"Never been better." Draco managed to croak out sarcastically.  
  
Macnair smirked, "Of course. You will be feeling much better soon. Oh yes, much better."  
  
Suddenly Blaise let out a groan of pain, and she slumped to the ground. Hermione gasped, and Draco immediately sat up to see what was happening. Blaise lay on the filthy ground moaning as though she was being tortured. Her face suddenly became a pale green color, and her eyes became dark chrisom red. Macnair laughed cruelly, "She's been stabbed by a poisonous blade. I give the traitorous bitch about an hour to live."  
  
"H-How could you do this?" Hermione whimpered as her eyes began to fill up with tears.  
  
"I didn't do it." Macnair said shrugging, "Pettigrew did. Anyway, how could YOU kill MY daughter? Felicity..."  
  
Macnair glanced one more time at his daughter, and with an anger cry of agony he shouted for the rest of the Death Eaters. Hermione and Draco crawled over to where Blaise was lying, and put comforting arms around her. As the footsteps of their enemies drew closer, and Blaise was crying out for her dead brother, Draco and Hermione knew that the worst was here.  
Heheheh........**sweatdrop** BYE!!! **runs**  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	38. Someday I will Sail for the Land of Eden

Chapter 38: Someday I will Sail for the Land of Eden  
  
Disclaimer: ...............Don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. -.-;;;  
  
Thanks: neonfizz, Siobhan, Sweet Sorrow, jade-snake, Emerald Smoke, Draco- luver, Emma, Draco's One and Only, muffy, Red Magic Marker, LAZY, SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, Akili, gInNy, k7o7 of baca productionz, iCeBlUeEyEs, Elenora, hotpepper567, and avirl lavine rocks.  
  
A/N: Well, I don't have too much to say, except that this fic is going to be over in **about** three chapters. Wow!! Well, I figure I should warn you guys that this story is nowhere near over. I am going to write another sequel. Figure I should give you a warning about that. Think of this whole Complicated Fic as one big trilogy! ^_^ Remember to R/R!!  
"Well, well, well," Pettigrew laughed as he saw Blaise tossing and turning in pain, "What on earth happened here? Poor Blaise. Are you going to end up taking the same path as your brother? Shame really for you to die. You are so young."  
  
Macnair shook his head and shouted in fury, "Who cares about the stupid girl!! That Malfoy scum killed my daughter! He shall PAY dearly!"  
  
Macnair had forced Draco and Hermione to bring the tossing and turning Blaise into the chamber that contained the Death Eaters, and their prisoner friends. Draco, and Hermione basically knew that there was nothing they could do to get away, and Blaise was too weak to fight. They had no choice except to listen to what Macnair said. He also seemed so unstable, so Hermione and Draco were terrified of what would happen if they refused his instructions. Macnair also took Hermione's, Draco's, and Blaise's wands along with the prisoner's wands he had as well.  
  
"What can I say? Like father like son." Pettigrew replied to Macnair, while he was glaring at Draco, "Draco, my dear boy, it appears that you are becoming just like Lucius."  
  
Draco didn't feel like talking back to such a disgusting man, so instead he turned around to the group of prisoners, "Are you guys okay? Damn, I thought I was going to be able to free you, but instead I did something stupid."  
  
"Well to answer your question, we are just dandy." Ron said sarcastically, "I love nothing more then hanging up here on the wall."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes at Ron, and sneered at Pettigrew, "You think this is so funny don't you, Rat face? Nothing pleases you more then torturing us! I can't believe anyone could be so heartless."  
  
Pettigrew was about to respond, but he shut up when he saw Lucius enter the chamber. Pettigrew snorted with abhorrence, "There you are you little stinkweed! We were all SO worried that you got yourself killed, or captured. You know what a big loss that would be!"  
  
Lucius shook his head, "I doubt you were worried at all about me, but-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"  
  
Pettigrew turned to the prisoners, then turned to Blaise, and finally turned to Lucius, "What? OH! Yes, the Aurors came in our hiding place while you were dancing through the streets and having a grand old time. And Blaise? She won't last very long now. I nicked her with a nice poisonous blade. I know, I am a genius."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows, and ignored Pettigrew's comments. He was instead focusing on Severus standing there with Arabella, who had their wands pointed at the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters still didn't disarm those two, but Lucius took no notice. "Arabella? Sev? What are you doing here? Why are you here? Didn't I tell you-OH! Forget it!"  
  
Draco and Hermione were still trying to help Blaise, but nothing was working. Blaise was still a pale green color, and she kept crying out for her dead brother. "Erik..I want to see you again. I want to be with you."  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes, "Somebody help her! She's going cold! BLAISE! Hang in there! You have to make it!"  
  
Sirius growled, and snapped, "Damn you Pettigrew! You are going to get yours! You understand me! You're going to get yours!!"  
  
"Is that so?" Pettigrew snarled, "I don't think you. At least I have the Dark Lord on my side. Do you idiots think that you could possibly escape now?"  
  
"Anything is possible." Severus stated, "No, scratch that. We are going to get the hell out of here whether you like it or not jackass."  
  
Pettigrew sneered, "I see. What are we all standing around here for? Lets just kill them all and quickly."  
  
Lucius bit his lip nervously; "I don't think that is the best idea Pettigrew. I have heard rumors."  
  
"What rumors!" Pettigrew snapped, "Where the hell did you hear rumors?"  
  
"Well, while I was gone, I heard a few French teenagers talking about having proof about us being in the area. We better just get the hell out of here before the whole damn French Wizard Police Force is on our hands. I have a bad feeling about this. If we hang around much longer, we are going to get busted." Lucius concluded.  
  
Pettigrew glared, "And how do you know that the police force is after us! You must be mistaken! A idiot like you surely has no clue about rumors like that!"  
  
Lucius was about to answer, but Mrs. Lestrange cut him off, "If I may add my opinion, it would be this. How about we leave these self-centered pigs to rot? Surely the Dark Lord wouldn't want us to get in trouble while we are here. So it is just better to leave these fools behind, and get out as fast as we can."  
  
Macnair growled, "Just let me kill the one who killed my daughter!"  
  
"Felicity is dead?" Lucius gasped in surprise, "Who murdered her?"  
  
Macnair suddenly started screaming, "It was your son, Lucius! He used the Killing Curse on my daughter!"  
  
Narcissa let out a whimper and she looked down at the ground as Lucius stared at her harshly, "Is this true, Narcissa? Did our darling Draco really use the Killing Curse?"  
  
"Yes." Narcissa squeaked, as she turned her face away from Lucius, "We heard him shout the curse loud and clear."  
  
Draco took a step back, and he looked up at Lucius with fear on his face, "Please don't kill me."  
  
Lucius laughed coldly, "You are an idiot aren't you? Of course I am not going to kill you. No, that would be a waste of my time and energy. I think we could use you for something more important. Much more important."  
  
"It's not nice to call your son an idiot, Luc." Arabella said smirking boldly, "You should remember your manners."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, and said nothing back to her. Avery, however was starting to freak out, "What do you mean there are police after us? I am SCARED of police, Lucius!!!! Lets leave right now!"  
  
Pettigrew was about to say something, but Lucius cut him off. "Other then the fact that the police are after us, we have an even more important reason to leave. We have new orders. We are supposed to return to England at once. If we don't, we are going to have a lot of explaining to do. And I don't want to get the Dark Lord upset with us!  
  
"Why does he want us to go back to England?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.  
  
Mr. Lestrange frowned and added, "What are we supposed to do with the prisoners?"  
  
"Who cares!" Avery screamed, "I wanna go home!!!"  
  
Lucius looked up at Severus and Arabella, "I guess this will be the last time we ever meet, my dear friends. Farewell."  
  
Pettigrew shook his head, and said, "Macnair, you finish them! The rest of us will find an appropriate way to escape."  
  
Arabella cried, "You are all bastards! I hate all of you! I hope you rot in hell!"  
  
Pettigrew laughed evilly, and shrugged. Lucius smirked, "I will give you a little gift before I depart. At least I **did** remember some of my manners."  
  
Lucius reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out a dark chrisom- colored rose. It looked like the one that Arabella wore on her necklace. Lucius raised his eyebrows and tossed the rose to where Arabella was standing. Arabella was about to say something, but it was too late. The Death Eaters, except for Macnair had apparated.  
  
Macnair growled furiously, "Well, it's time to see how much you enjoy the Killing Curse! EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Severus and Arabella's wands went flying out of their hands, and Macnair caught them. He leered, "Now lets see if you can attack me."  
  
Draco snarled, "It's time for me to prove that Malfoys can fight."  
  
With that said, Draco punched Macnair right in the jaw as hard as he possibly could. Macnair gasped in surprise and in pain. In fact, Macnair was so surprised that he dropped the prisoner's wands.  
  
Draco immediately stanched up his wand, and said the first spell that came to mind, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Macnair immediately fell over into a full body bind, and he hit his head hard on the floor. There was a sickening cracking noise the echoed through the chamber. Ginny let out a whimper, "Oh! Is he dead?"  
  
"NAH!" Ron snickered, "I just think he is knocked out!"  
  
Draco smirked his usual smirk, and turned to Sirius, "See? I can too fight!"  
  
"So you can, " Sirius muttered, "How about you unchain us now?"  
  
Draco nodded, and pulled out his wand, "Alohomora!"  
  
In a few moments, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa were sent free. The group had never been so happy to finally be free of their dreadful prison. But their happiness didn't last for long. Hermione began to bawl her eyes out as she leaned over Blaise. Blaise's face was no longer green. Instead it was white like a ghost's face would be.  
  
Pansy slowly knelt behind Hermione, "Oh my God, Blaise are you okay?"  
  
Blaise looked up at the group and smiled peacefully as though she was indeed one hundred percent okay. "Pansy, I am fine, sweetie."  
  
Draco shut his eyes and turned away. It was just like before. Blaise wasn't going to make out of this underground hell, and he knew it. It was just like when Jewel left him. Jewel did so many things to save people, and to help people just like Blaise. But then she died. How come it was always the gentle and softhearted who faced the wrath of death first? Then there was the evil like the hideous Death Eater who was lying unconscious in the body- bind beside them, who would most likely be arrested, but he would live.  
  
Draco felt his heart pounding as he said, "Don't worry. You will be fine, and you are going to get out of here."  
  
Blaise's green eyes shone with her tears, "No Draco. I am not fooled. I am going to die. I will never see another sunny, blissful day again."  
  
"Y-You can't d-die!" Arabella gasped in horror, "You are only sixteen."  
  
"You don't deserve death." Hermione muttered, "You are going to live, and live a happy life."  
  
"It is not meant for me to live a happy life." Blaise sighed as she was trying to keep breathing, "I was a Death Eater. The Dark Drugs are evil, and take over people. I was a puppet. Yet, when I decided to fight back I was free. Death isn't punishment for me. It is freedom. Freedom from the prison I was trapped in."  
  
Blaise stopped talking, because she began to cough up blood. Arabella covered her face in her hands, and began to weep silently. Narcissa did the same. Between coughs Blaise managed to stutter, "D-Don't c-c-cry. It's better. It is much better this way."  
  
Hermione protested as tear poured silently down her face, "No! It can't be! Blaise-"  
  
Blaise gently reached up and put her finger to Hermione's lips, "No. It was meant to be like this. I want to see my brother and be in high spirits again. I love you guys dearly. You showed me the meaning of goodness when I thought I would never have it. One day, someday, you'll surely find me sailing away for the heavens of the Land of Eden."  
  
Blaise smiled one last time, and she slowly shut her eyes as though she was napping. Then she stopped breathing entirely. She was gone forever. Pansy eyes filled up with tears, "N-N-NO! You can't do this to us! Not after all that's happened! Wake up! Please Blaise, come back to us!"  
  
"Look." Severus whispered, "Her Dark Mark on her shoulder."  
  
Hermione looked down and said that her Dark Mark was disappearing slowly. It faded and faded until it was gone completely, as though it had never been branded there in the first place.  
  
Hermione smiled gently and sadly, "Look. She's at peace, and she's with her brother. The Dark Drugs torment her no longer."  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione. He loved her so much, and would protect her from anything that lie ahead. Draco shut his eyes and thought and thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Jewel's eyes became glassy as she looked up at Hermione, "Hermione? It looks as though I won't be going to the beach this summer with you after all. Lata."  
  
What happened next, happened very quickly. Suddenly out of nowhere, Lucius appeared. He glared at the group with his hateful gray eyes for a brief moment, but then he took out he menacing sword. Before anyone had the chance to even react, Lucius stabbed the great sword through Jewel's heart.  
  
Jewel cried out a cry of agony only once, but she went then was silent. She slumped to the ground. Her chest was bleeding bucket loads. She shut her eyes, and whispered during her last and final breath, "Don't cry."  
  
Then Jewel was absolutely silent. Jewel Emerald Malfoy was dead. Her own father murdered her.  
  
Jewel also dropped the shiny object that she was holding. It glowed for a brief moment then it disappeared into the darkness, just like her life did.  
  
Lucius looked from Jewel's death body up at the group and glared with his hateful eyes. He looked back down at Jewel and sneered, "Stupid stupid girl."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Lucius vanished and laughed, "You will be next."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco knelt by Jewel's side. He gently lifted her up and her head tilted from side to side lifelessly. "Jewel? Please wake up. Don't die. Not here. You are only eleven. You have your whole life ahead of you. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Jewel was silent, and didn't answer. Draco then began to scream and bawl, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE!"  
  
Draco threw his arms around Jewel in a tight hug and tears poured rapidly down his face.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Draco was so quiet, and continued thinking about everything, and the way his life was becoming a dreadful one. Nothing seemed fair or just anymore. The innocent were murdered while the evil triumphed. Draco looked over at Blaise and whispered, "Reposer en paix, Ange."  
  
"What does that mean?" Hermione muttered quietly.  
  
Draco's voice trembled as he said, "Rest in peace, Angel."  
  
The group all knelt beside Blaise and said good-bye. Ginny sighed, "I never really knew Blaise that well. All I know is that she was a good person, and true to her word."  
  
Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, "I know Ginny. I know."  
  
Arabella held the rose that Lucius gave her. She shut her eyes tightly as she went over and knelt beside Blaise. Arabella wiped her tears away, and placed the rose between Blaise's clasped hands. "Good-bye."  
  
Draco sighed, but he was silent. He continued to think about that night that seemed so long ago when Jewel was murdered. He thought about she was kneeling there and praying. He thought about the shiny item that she held. Draco's gray eyes suddenly lit up as though he figured something out.  
  
"Hermione." Draco said softly, as he hugged the brown haired girl, "I just thought of something."  
  
Hermione wiped her tear streaked face, and muttered, "What did you think of, Love?"  
  
Draco stared at the group, "Hermione, Pansy, Harry, you three remember the night when Jewel was killed?"  
  
Harry shuddered, "It stands out very clearly in my mind. But what about it?"  
  
"Remember what she was holding?"  
  
Pansy bit her lip, and thought aloud, "I think she was holding some kind of shiny glowing orb, but I don't really recall what it was."  
  
Draco's eyes continued to shine, "I know what it was! It was the Grail of Eden!"  
~*~*~  
^___^ What did you think of that plot twist! Oh, sorry. **gets out a tissue to mourn Blaise.** Maybe things will get better. You never know!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	39. Jewel’s Grail

Chapter 39: Jewel's Grail  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JKR does. I am not taking credit for her work!  
  
Thanks: Emma, Kumiko Eharu, Black Rein, Krissy, snwflakesweety, Draco- luver, Akili, hotpepper567, Red Magic Marker, Sushie-chan, bubblegum*girl, Elenora, Dragonfires, Crystal Words, Emerald Smoke, Siobhan, lazy, Maura Plaid, Tom Felton's babe, hermie4sev, iCeBlUeEyEs, rattyrowe, Calli-chan, Kumiko Eharu, LoOkEn4CoFfEeGoD, PassionPolice237, Muffy & Leala, gInNy, jade-snake, and K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ  
  
A/N: LA! Well, if you guys don't remember Jewel holding anything, go check chapter 40 from Complicated. She was holding the Grail. (I have been planning out things since like, forever, I know) And I will explain more things in this chapter ^_^ Thanks again for all your reviews! You guys are wonderful!!!  
  
Hermione stared at Draco as though he had lost his mind entirely, "Draco, you can't be sure what Jewel was holding was the Grail of Eden. I mean, it could have been anything really. We don't even know what the Grail of Eden looks like."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "What else could have Jewel have been holding? It's the only thing that makes perfect sense to me."  
  
Hermione sighed and shuddered, because it was so cold in this terrible chamber below ground. She just wanted to leave, and leave now. "Can we get out of here? I can't bear to be down here any longer."  
  
Arabella smiled gently, "Of course, my dear. I understand that you do not want to be down here much longer, after everything. We all better go."  
  
The group paid their last respects to Blaise, and began to walk out of the prison that they have been kept in for so long. Ginny ran her fingers through her shiny red hair, "I just wish Blaise was here. What happened to her was not fair."  
  
"She's at peace, and that is all there is too it." Draco muttered, "Nobody deserved to die. Not Dumbledore, not Jewel, not Nilam, not Fleur and not Blaise."  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. There had been so much death and despair. Why couldn't she have had a nice sixth year? Instead her life had transformed into a living hell that seemed to never ever stop. "My life sucks." Hermione whimpered, "I hate everything that has been happening."  
  
Draco put his arm around her, "Everything will be okay. I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hermione whispered, and Draco said nothing more as the group continued to head on their way out. Draco just thought to himself the rest of the walk. He wanted to know how Jewel got the Grail of Eden. He wanted to know if Voldemort and his "Dark Drug Army" could be stopped. But most importantly of all, he wanted to keep the promise that everything will be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy grinned, "These are some statues though."  
  
The group finally made it out of the underground cavern, and were now facing the gigantic statues of Princess Pansee and Helen. Pansy smiled, "Let read this inscription before we go!"  
  
"Hurry up!" Snape snapped, "I don't want to be at this place any longer then I have to."  
  
Pansy stared at the inscription that said:  
  
Princess Helen and Pansee were the closest sisters and the best of friends. However, their fate was sealed and they died together. They did not have to die, but they were murdered when they were only teenagers. They could have lived, but sadly didn't. All this is due to the evil King and his followers. May their souls rest in peace.  
  
Pansy's smile turned to a frown, and she slowly walked back to where everyone else was standing. Ron looked at Pansy with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?"  
  
Pansy scowled, "Yeah I'm fine. Lets just get going."  
  
"I suppose we should head back to Jacques's place." Narcissa sighed, "Lets start walking."  
  
The group began to walk, but Hermione and Draco lagged a bit behind. Draco just wanted to talk to Hermione with nobody else really listening. "Hermione, there is something that worries me."  
  
Hermione smiled, and said in an amused voice, "Just 'something'? Shouldn't it be many things? We have too much to worry about and I don't think it can be classified as just 'something'"  
  
Draco frowned, "Are you going to listen or not?"  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "Yes, yes, I am listening."  
  
Draco said, "I don't know how Jewel got a hold of the Grail of Eden or how she even knew about it. But I seriously am starting to think that is why my father killed her."  
  
"Why would he kill her for just the Grail though?"  
  
"Hermione, the Grail of Eden opens the door to the Land of Eden, and whoever enters receives one wish. Think about it. You could get anything that you possibly wanted. No wonder my father was after it. Anyone would want the Grail."  
  
Hermione brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face, and she asked slowly, "Are you sure that Lucius wants the Grail just for himself?"  
  
"Knowing father, I would think he would want it. But I don't think he is taking it for him alone. He wants to give it to his precious master and then they will have the sacred Land of Eden and their wish."  
  
Hermione smirked as she began to think carefully, "I remember reading this book once, and it was about two princesses, Pansee and Helen."  
  
Draco sneered, "This is not the time to talk about fairy tales."  
  
Hermione glared at him and continued, "Their father was a very cruel person, and wanted the Land of Eden for himself. His two daughters, Pansee and Helen, were against him. Later the King killed Pansee for her protests."  
  
"Helen, eh? Your Helen's lovely heir, can you think of anything? And what book was that?"  
  
"I read it in the book store that we went to after we found Blaise," Hermione said brushing the matter aside, "Here is something I can think of. I don't know if this is true or not, but it is kind of like a theory."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
Hermione whispered, "I think that Pansee hid the Grail of Eden from her father. He got suspicious and killed her for it. When Helen escaped she took the Grail with her to Hogwarts where she thought it would be safe. Jewel found it though, and knew what it was for. Was Jewel interested in history at all, Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled as he thought of his sister, "There is one incident that I can remember."  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Jewel was sitting in a comfortable chair in the Malfoy Manor's library. It was a wonderful place to be. It was big, and had books on almost every single subject. Jewel began to browse carefully through the books, and pick out what she was going to read on this rainy day.  
  
"In here again, Jewel?"  
  
Jewel giggled, "Draco! You know I can never get enough of reading in here! It makes me forget about all of my problems! I am trying to find a book on ancient princesses."  
  
Draco stood in the doorway and continued to smirk, "You remind me of someone that I know at Hogwarts, who just reads all the time, and never stops. Some stupid Gryffindor."  
  
Jewel rolled her eyes, "Just because they're a Gryffindor, doesn't mean you should hate them. Who knows? You might be the best of friends some day!"  
  
Draco laughed coldly, "You get the weirdest notions inside your head, do you know that Jewel?"  
  
Jewel looked out the window, and sighed, "Yes, I know. And Draco can I tell you a secret? You can't tell mother or Lucius. They wouldn't listen."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of telling any of your private thoughts." Draco replied, "What's your secret?"  
  
Jewel bit her lip, and said slowly, "I have been having odd feelings lately. You know that I will be going to Hogwarts next year. Well, I keep thinking of these strange things that are going to happen. For some reason, I don't think I will ever finish school."  
  
Draco took Jewel's hand, "Don't say that. You will do fine."  
  
"Draco, I feel like, something is going to happen. No, I know something is going to happen. I know it because, I have visions. Visions of two beautiful girls telling where a wonderful shining light is. They say it's my destiny to take it and pray, but that I will-"  
  
Draco started laughing loudly, "Jewel, Jewel, you have a crazy imagination. Nothing will ever happen to you. You will be just fine."  
  
"DRACO! You don't understand! This bright orb of light is very important and I-"  
  
Draco was beginning to lose his patience, "Jewel you are weird. I don't know what the hell you are thinking about, but I think you should push these silly ideas out of your head. YOU WILL BE FINE!"  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Hermione felt her heart get heavy. Poor Jewel, and to think that event had only occurred a few months ago. "Draco?"  
  
"I should have listened to her." Draco said, his voice full of bitter regret, "I should have listened to what she had to say, instead of being such a jackass and cutting her off like that. I-I-"  
  
Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek, "It is not your fault. You reacted the same way any other person would have. If she had said that to me, I would have thought that she was crazy too. It's not your fault Draco. None of what happened is. It is evil's fault, and evil's alone."  
  
Draco looked at his feet, "I would give anything to bring her back."  
  
"I would too." Hermione agreed sadly, "I would give anything to stop all of this that has happened. But Draco sometimes we have to deal with the cards that are dealt to us. As unfair as it may seem, we must dealt with life's challenges everyday. But we will endure. Good will triumph over evil."  
  
Draco scowled, "It is such a pity that all the Death Eaters are still living. I wish they would all drop dead."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a long and very severe look, "There are lots of people, such as Voldemort and the Death Eaters, who do deserve to die and burn in Hell. But there are many like, Jewel and Blaise, who deserve life and to be happy. But Draco, can I ask you this? Can you give it to them?"  
  
Draco was silent and Hermione nodded, "It's a sad truth, and I know it is hard to accept, but we must."  
  
The two continued to walk in silence and they said nothing more of the matter. Harry's voice eventually broke the silence, and Hermione and Draco realized that they had arrived at Jacques's house. Draco knew in his heart that Hermione was right. Life wasn't fair, but he knew that maybe there was a slight hope. Could good triumph over evil? Could this all end happily.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hehe, I am soo sorry this is short. But it clears things up a bit I hope! Romance lovers, the next chapter is YOUR moment!!! YAHHH!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	40. Piece of Heaven

Chapter 40: Piece of Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does, how many times must I say it!  
  
Thanks: Tom*Feltons*Babe ...^_^... Emma PsYcHoJo Crystal Words Siobhan K7o7 of BaCa PrOdUcTiOnZ Red Magic Marker Sweet Sorrow jade-snake Phoenix Malfoy writagal Draco-luver Elenora Muffy hotpepper567 gInNy Callisto Star Hollie FireFaerie bubblegum*girl Kumiko Eharu and Draco's Slytherin  
  
A/N: Romance ahead! You poor deprived reviewers are probably so sick of my angst ^^;;. SWEET SORROW: I am SO sorry I forgot to thank you. My brain must have not been working ^^;;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Jacques grinned as the group approached, "You are fine. I knew you all would get back safely. I was so anxious."  
  
Everyone was silent. Nobody felt like talking about their experiences and all everyone really wanted was to get some rest. Hermione yawned, "Jacques, maybe we can talk about this in the morning. I am exhausted."  
  
Jacques looked around at the crew, and nodded, "Please come in and make yourself at home there iz plenty of room. Go get settled. We will discuss everything tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arabella, Severus, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius sat in the Parlor as the teenagers went upstairs to get ready for bed. Remus looked out the window sadly, "What a terrible night. The sad part is, I think what lies ahead is going to be worse."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, "I know. I asked Jacques when the next boat would leave. Well, since Voldemort's outburst, the ships to England have stopped running. Looks like we will have to take the boat to Ireland, and head out from there."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and snapped, "What do you except to do when we get to England? Rush in an attack Voldemort without a plan. Lucius said that he would do something terrible if we go back to England."  
  
"Lucius will do something terrible if we DON'T go back to England," Narcissa protested, "He is a cold-blooded killer. I know that better then the rest of you!"  
  
Arabella nodded, and shifted her rose necklace between her fingers. She stared at the others. They seemed so worn out, and miserable. Arabella looked out the window. The night seemed so peaceful, and she just wish everything could be that way too. Severus looked over at Arabella. He hated it when she would just sit there, "Cheer up. Things will get better."  
  
Sirius snorted, "Mr. Sarcastic Slime ball being optimistic. I think hell just froze over."  
  
Severus glared, and stood up, "I am going on the balcony. I need to get away from you 'Gryffindor Groupies'."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in Jacques's library on the second floor of the house. It was very large, and very comfortable with some nice plush chairs to sit and read in. Also there was a huge window that was looking out over Paris. It comforted Hermione just to be there. Pansy yawned for the umpteenth time, "M-Mione, I am sleepy. I want to go to bed."  
  
"Pansy," Hermione replied, "I can't sleep. There is just to much to think about right now."  
  
Harry shrugged, "I am worried too, but we need some sleep Mione. We have been hanging in an underground chamber for God knows how long. I am going to bed."  
  
Draco smirked, "Hermione, if you can't sleep, I'll come in and keep you company. I am much better then sleeping with a teddy bear."  
  
Ron glared, "Oh please, Malfoy. Mione would never want that."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Draco snapped, "Just about every girl in the bloody world wants me."  
  
Pansy nodded, "Oh! We all know that, Draco. You are just SO sexy."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Whatever. I am going to bed. I am so friggin tired. See you in the morning."  
  
Hermione sighed, and walked over to the window. Draco stared at her as everyone else left the library. Hermione looked so vulnerable, and so weary from all of this. It was a burden that she should have never been involved in. Hermione should have just stayed away from him, and his family. Then she would probably be back at Hogwarts going to all of her classes happily, like any previous year.  
  
Draco continued to stare as he said, "Hey Hermione, you really should have never gotten involved with me. You nearly were turned into a mindless puppet, because of this whole thing."  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled sweetly, "Draco, you are right. I shouldn't love you. I should hate you, but I don't want to. I want to love you, and do anything to protect you."  
  
Draco felt his heart grow lighter then it had ever been. Ever since he was a child, he never had anyone really care for him. He was expected to watch after Jewel. Jewel was sweet, but could be a tad fiery at times. His mother was always fighting with Lucius. And Lucius was, well, Lucius. Draco got up and wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, pulling her close, "Thanks Mione. I am glad you are my girlfriend. Not only are you my girlfriend, but best friend also."  
  
Hermione giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek, "I'm glad I'm here with you."  
  
Draco smiled, "I'm happy I am with you too. I just wish we were together under better circumstances."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Seriously. I just hate everything that is happening. I wonder where we are going to go next? AND what we are going to do when we get there?"  
  
"Who knows!" Draco shrugged, "And I personally don't care. I need a break from all of this Death Eater, Land of Eden shit."  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Draco tugged one of Hermione's brown curls that were framing her face, "Sorry, but you know it is stressful."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus stood on the balcony, and was scowling furiously. He was furious with everything: the Death Eaters, most of the Aurors, and himself. He didn't even notice that Arabella was standing behind him. "Things will get better. You said so yourself."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, "I don't know what I was thinking. How will they get better?"  
  
Arabella smirked, "I have no clue, but they will get better."  
  
Arabella peered over the balcony and looked at the buildings of Paris in the beautiful sunrise. She grinned, "This reminds me of the last day of my sixth year and your fourth year."  
  
"Why would a stupid sunrise remind you of that?" Severus snorted, "Also, it is not really the time to think about stuff like that."  
  
Arabella glared, "Don't you remember?"  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, and there seemed not to be a care in the world. Arabella was sitting underneath the huge tree by the lake with her best friend Lily Evans. "That is great!" Arabella said happily, "I am glad that James asked you out."  
  
Lily giggled, "Yeah, I am too. I knew he would ask me out! He is my best friend, and now boyfriend. Could anything be sweeter then this?"  
  
"Nope!" Arabella said, "I don't think so. You are a very lucky girl!"  
  
"Yeah, ain't you lucky. You get to date 'Potter'"  
  
Arabella and Lily turned around to see Severus scowling at them, with Lucius standing behind him. Lily glared, "Sorry Severus. You are not my type and never will be. Sorry."  
  
Severus looked hurt, but Lucius said, "Come on, Sev. Lets go. I need to talk to you anyway."  
  
"I don't feel like listening to any of your stupid problems right now, Luc. There are more important things at hand." Severus snapped as he glared at Lily.  
  
Lucius shrugged, "Hi, Arabella."  
  
Arabella grinned, "LUC! I haven't seen you in such a long time! I can't believe we are all ready in our sixth year! We have one year left, and everything is so, well,"  
  
Lily sighed, "Well, I promised I would go and meet up with James. See you later."  
  
Lily threw back her red hair and strode away. She obviously did not want to be seen in the company of Lucius and Severus. They were Slytherins after all, and didn't want her reputation to go down the drain. Arabella didn't care though. She was all ready known as being the bold Gryffindor, and many people knew she enjoyed the company of Slytherins. This was not the best reputation, but Arabella knew that didn't matter.  
  
"Hi you two! I haven't chatted in so long! Sev? I am sorry about Lily, but try to see things from her point of view."  
  
"Her point of view?" Severus growled, "I personally think she doesn't like because I am in Slytherin. We always get a bunch of crap from Gryffindors though. They are so arrogant."  
  
Arabella shook her head, and then looked over at Lucius, "How is Nilam? I haven't seen him in awhile. I wonder how he is doing?"  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Well, he is all happy and perky that he graduated last year. I am personally glad that I don't have to put up with him everyday."  
  
Arabella shook her head, "You really ought to be nicer to him."  
  
"Why!" Lucius snarled, "He is Mr. Perfect, and everyone knows my parents favor him over me! Actually I received a letter from my father yesterday saying that if I don't pull my grades up he will lock me in the dungeon."  
  
Lucius shuddered, and Arabella stared at him sympathetically. "That sucks."  
  
"LUCIUS!" Narcissa was running across the lawn and gave Lucius and Severus a big hug. "Hey guys! I am SO excited! School is almost over! That is such a relief."  
  
Severus sighed, "Tell me about it. I'm sick of seeing James prance around like a love struck idiot."  
  
"You'll get over it." Lucius muttered angrily, "She's weird anyway."  
  
"LUC!" Arabella snapped, "She's not weird. She just prefers James to Severus. That's all."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Severus glared at Lucius, "Forget about it. Not worth your time and energy Luc."  
  
Lucius glared, "What is the matter with you Sev? This time last year you didn't mind if I defended you. Now it's like you can handle everything on your own."  
  
Severus shook his head, "It's not like that."  
  
Narcissa looked around nervously, "Luc? You have been acting strange lately. Don't think I haven't noticed."  
  
Lucius stared blankly at her, "Noticed? What are you talking about?"  
  
Arabella tilted her head, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing." Lucius answered immediately.  
  
Narcissa shook her head, "I see him sometimes sitting in the Common Room. He doesn't talk to anyone, and is just so distant. It's almost as if he's in another world."  
  
Lucius smirked, "You have a good imagination. But I have not been acting strange."  
  
Severus protested, "Actually, you have been! I can never get a straight answer out of you anymore. Also where are you at night time?"  
  
Lucius laughed, "With my girlfriend of course."  
  
Arabella and Narcissa glared. "Seriously Luc. Where the hell do you run off to after hours?"  
  
Lucius was being to get annoyed, "what I do in my spare time is none of your damn business. I have more important things to do then hang around here."  
  
Lucius turned around slowly, and began to leave. Arabella shook her head, "He must be an awfully interesting boyfriend."  
  
Narcissa blushed, "I-I guess. LUC! Wait!"  
  
~* END OF FLASHBACK *~  
  
Severus snorted, "I still don't get it. Why would a sunrise remind you of that?"  
  
Arabella looked at the floor, "Because after that point he changed. He would never answer our questions. Even though he was still there physically, I don't quite think he was there mentally."  
  
Severus shook his head, "Why did Narcissa ever marry that idiot?"  
  
Arabella felt tears in her eyes as she said, "Because she loved him. Even though he was acting strange, she still loved him. I just wish I knew what happened. I wanted to know why he changed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione yawned, "I thought I could stay awake, but know I don't think I can."  
  
Draco kissed her on the forehead, "It's okay. I think you should go to sleep. Nothing can hurt you there."  
  
Hermione smiled, "I guess sleep can help take away all of your problems."  
  
Draco smirked, and started to leave. But Hermione said, "Wait! Stay here with me."  
  
Draco laughed, "I don't think Potter and Weasley would be too happy with me, if I did. We are still not 'buddy buddy'."  
  
"I know that." Hermione giggled, "But I want to stay here. I want to be surrounded by books. Who knows if I will ever see a library again."  
  
Hermione laid down on one of the nice comfy couches. She yawned again grabbed a pillow, and snuggled against it. Draco smiled. He was such an idiot for hating her. ~ I never should have listened to my brilliant father. He doesn't know what he is talking about with that 'mudblood' nonsense. ~  
  
"H-Hermione?"  
  
Hermione muttered, "Yes, Draco."  
  
"Can I stay in here with you please?"  
  
Draco felt his face turn red ~ Gosh, Draco, blushing is for girls, stop it! ~  
  
Hermione giggled, and cooed, "Sure you can stay here with me."  
  
Draco sat down next to Hermione, and he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione grinned, and snuggled against Draco's chest. She had never felt so content in her life. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione turned around to face Draco. She stared into his silvery-blue eyes, and leaned forward to give him a kiss. Draco pulled Hermione forward, eagerly accepting the kiss. Hermione shut her eyes, and felt so wonderful. Draco was a hell of a good kisser. Hermione opened her mouth slightly, inviting Draco's tongue to come inside. Finally after a few minutes, Draco and Hermione pulled away. Hermione giggled and blushed, "You know how much I enjoyed that."  
  
Draco smirked, "I'm sure."  
  
Hermione snuggled against Draco some more, and Draco kissed her on top of her head. "You are sweet, you know that."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I am a bit too sweet."  
  
"Sweet is good. I like sweet." Draco said seductively.  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione laughed, "You are so bad."  
  
Draco pulled Hermione even closer to him, "Maybe we should try and get some rest. I am actually pretty tired."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I know. I know."  
  
The two shut their eyes, and fell asleep in each other's arms. If their situation weren't so awful, they would always remember snogging and snuggling in the library for a long time. And they knew that no matter what happens their love would never ever die. Their time together was a piece of Heaven.  
  
~*~*~  
  
WHEE!! Another chapter written and gone. One more left. **sighs** Just one. REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	41. Ahead on Our Way AGAIN

Chapter 41: Ahead on Our Way AGAIN  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All JKR's  
  
Thanks: SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, Emma, gInNy, Black Rein, Draco-luver, Sushie-chan, Noto Mamiko, Kumiko Eharu, Callisto Star, Siobhan, Faerie Lover, Akili, Red Magic Marker, Draco'sAmericanGurl , ria weasley, PsYcHoJo, Sweet Sorrow, SK, bubblegum*girl, Tom*Feltons*Babe, and FireFaerie  
  
A/N: READ BEFORE CONTINUING: Here it is. Last chapter of the LOE. Ready? Sequel: Helen and Daemon's Revenge (I have some GREAT ideas) Look for the link! I will post it where Ch. 42 is supposed to be ^_^ ~*AHHH 1000 REVIEWS!!!! MISSION SUCESSFUL! (Let's go for 1500 in the sequel ^_- HAHAH)  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and yawned. Where was she? Hermione looked around and smirked as she stared up at Draco. "Hey, 'Sleepy Head.'"  
  
Draco looked around and grumbled, "Let me sleep."  
  
Hermione slowly untangled herself from Draco's arms and she stared at the window, "It's late. Look the sun is just setting."  
  
Draco jumped up from the couch. They were so exhausted that they must have sleep through the whole day. After all, it was dawn when they fell asleep. Hermione looked out into the evening sky, "It is kind of odd to wake up now at night huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco agreed, "Well, we better head downstairs. The others will be wondering what we are doing up here."  
  
Hermione began to giggle and Draco shook his head, "You have a sick mind sometimes do you know that?"  
  
"It's no more sicker then yours!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Come on." Draco muttered, "Lets go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione entered the Parlor slowly and were shocked to see that Katrina and Gabrielle were over. Katrina threw back her red hair, and smiled sadly, "I guess you figured out ze hard way about what Felicity was like."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, I guess. Sorry I didn't listen earlier."  
  
"That's okay." Katrina said smiling.  
  
Draco went over the Gabrielle, "I am so sorry about your sister."  
  
"I know you are." Gabrielle sighed, "I will miss her very much. I realized it wasn't your fault when Katrina, Jacques, and I saw zat damn Lucius walking around."  
  
"So you were the group of teenagers that he was talking about?" Draco replied.  
  
"Oui." Gabrielle said, "I 'ope you find zat bastard and castrate him"  
  
"That's probably too good for him." Draco mumbled as the others entered the room.  
  
Sirius smiled, "You two are finally awake. We have a booking on the seven o'clock vessel to Ireland. When we get there we will meet up with an old friend of ours who lives there, Desdemona Entraila."  
  
Narcissa snorted at the mention of that name, "I still don't understand why we are heading to her place. She never really liked me."  
  
"But she was always very intelligent. She was Head Girl in our seventh year." Arabella explained.  
  
"She always would flirt with Lucius." Narcissa muttered in disgust, "She was such a stalker."  
  
Ron shuddered as if the thought of ANYONE flirting with Lucius would make him vomit, "That is wrong."  
  
Remus shook his head, "She really wasn't that bad, and I have already sent her an owl. That is where we are going."  
  
Ginny looked up at Remus, "Will we be safe there?"  
  
Remus smiled gently, "I am sure everything will work out okay in the end. Hold in there."  
  
Draco sighed, "Well, I guess we should say 'Good-Bye'"  
  
There were tears in Gabrielle's eyes, "I am very very very sorry for all of zis."  
  
Hermione nodded, "I feel awful about your sister still. She didn't deserve it."  
  
"Neither did your friend. I heard about Blaise. I am sure she is in a better place."  
  
Draco looked at the floor, "I hope so. I hope Dumbledore, Jewel, Nilam, Fleur, and Blaise are all in a better place."  
  
Narcissa walked up to Draco and gave her son a hug, "I am sure they are. They would be proud of all of you if they were here."  
  
Jacques agreed, "Oui. Oh! And Draco? Don't let your wonderful girl go. Remember what I said about her when we first met?"  
  
Draco smiled, and Hermione giggled, "Jacques!"  
  
"I won't let her go, Jacques." Draco said, "It was great meeting you, even though you kissed my girl."  
  
Jacques laughed, "I will remember zat forever."  
  
Arabella looked over at the clock, "We should be getting ready soon. Say your last good-byes. We'll be waiting outside."  
  
The adults left the parlor, and left the teenagers behind. Draco looked at Katrina, Jacques, and Gabrielle, "Well, I guess this is the end. I hope I see you guys again."  
  
Katrina's blue eyes twinkled, "You might. You never know. You might just see us again."  
  
Pansy grinned, "I hope too. By the Jacques, it was fun being in Malin with you!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and Jacques replied, "Oui. I just wish zat we all had a better chance to get to know each other."  
  
"I-I-I guess we better be going now." Ginny said sadly, "I wish I got a chance to see the city of Paris."  
  
Katrina sighed, "True. I guess we will see you later."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and gave Katrina and Gabrielle a big hug, "YOU GUYS! I will miss you!"  
  
Jacques smirked, "I have one favor before you go 'Tres Belle'"  
  
"Oh no." Draco muttered, "Not again."  
  
Hermione grinned, "What is it?"  
  
Jacques winked, "May I have ze pleasure of having one more kiss before you go?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and was trying hard not to laugh. Pansy folded her arms indigently "What about me, Jacques?"  
  
"Me too!" Ginny said while laughing.  
  
"I am a lucky man." Jacques replied, "I get to kiss all zese beautiful girls good-bye."  
  
Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny all took turns kissing Jacques good-bye, while the boys rolled their eyes, and shook their heads. "Well, bye!" Draco said looking at the clock, "We seriously have to leave before the adults have to literally drag us out."  
  
The teenagers slowly turned away from their friends, and left the parlor. Hermione felt so sad, and looked to get one last glimpse of Jacques, Gabrielle, and Katrina, the only three people that they meet who didn't try to kill them. "Bye." Hermione whispered softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The group was sitting miserably and confused once again on the decks of the S.S Leather and Libraries** Hermione looked back at the city of Paris, and sighed. She wished she knew what was going to happen. She should be enjoying her teenager years. She should not be shoved from place to place because of the possibility of being murdered.  
  
Arabella smiled gently at Hermione and put a kind hand on her shoulder, "Please try not to worry. I am sure we will safe at Desdemona Entraila's place in Ireland."  
  
"I thought we would be safe at Beauxbatons." Draco replied as he was looking over the horizon.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione murmured, "What is on your mind?"  
  
"Everything." Draco replied, "All that has happened is enough to make your head spin."  
  
Ginny snuggled next to Harry, "What happened to us wasn't fair."  
  
Harry agreed, "Seriously. Sirius? What is Desdemona Entraila like?"  
  
Sirius laughed, "She is a very interesting person that is for sure. We will think of a plan once we get to Ireland."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Who knows? Things might get better."  
  
Everyone looked at one another. Would things get better? Could they ever go back to leading normal lives?  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, "Things may get better, but I doubt it. I wish none of this had ever happened though."  
  
"I wish none of this had never happened either." Hermione replied gently.  
  
Severus snapped, "Well, I guess we have to live with what happened. It's all that knuckle head, Lucius's, fault."  
  
Narcissa pursed her lips; "Don't say that in front of Desdemona. She might not appreciate it."  
  
Arabella frowned, "Please! Try your hardest to think about all of the good things that happened. I know everything is very tragic right now, but please try to think positive."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "There is nothing positive to think of. Nothing. I can't think of one good thing right now."  
  
Arabella smiled, "Think about it. You and your beautiful girlfriend are alive. That is something positive."  
  
Arabella smiled one more time, and walked down the deck of the ship. Draco stared at her, and began to think. Even though they were in a horrible situation that might result in death. Even though several of their close friends were dead. Even though the future was certain. There were still some things to be grateful for.  
  
Draco continued to stare at the sea as he thought of many things. What if he was killed when Lucius pushed him off of the North Tower at Beauxbatons? What if Hermione was taken over completely by the Dark Drugs? What if they didn't find their way out from the underground dungeon?  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione and felt himself smile, "You know Mione, you were brilliant when you found my mother, and the Aurors. We'd be dead if you haven't. Lucius would have fried our sorry asses."  
  
Hermione blushed, and said, "Well, Draco, you were brilliant when you punched Macnair in the face. That really saved us. He could have killed us."  
  
Pansy looked up at the two and grinned, "That's true. And Blaise was brilliant for helping us escape Hogwarts. Imagine if we were still trapped there."  
  
"Jewel was brilliant for trying to put a stop to Lucius." Harry said softly.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, "We all are brilliant. And we WILL get out of this awful situation no matter what!"  
  
The group looked at each other and beamed. They had each other. They knew the road ahead in Ireland would be rough, and that some horrible events might occur. But as long as they had each to lean on, other they could handle anything. Hermione looked at her friends and grinned, "You guys are the greatest!"  
  
Ron smirked, "Thank you Mione. I know we are. And we are also brilliant."  
  
Narcissa's voice echoed over the deck, " Does anyone want some Irish Potatoes? They are good. I bet you crazy kids are hungry."  
  
Draco jumped up immediately, "Damn right I do. Come on guys. Let eat some food!"  
  
The group of friends ran across the deck eagerly to receive their food. They all knew that even of things turned out horrible in Ireland, they would stick together and never give up. Never ever.  
  
Hermione stared at Draco as he wolfed down his potatoes. She was so happy he was still with her. Hermione looked over at Pansy who was laughing at Ron. She looked over at Ginny scowling Harry for eating to fast.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and winked. Hermione cheeks flushed as she said, "J'amour tu."  
  
Draco smirked and said those wonderful words back, "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~THE END~*~*~  
  
I know! The ending on this wasn't great ^^;; BUT listen it is a pathway to the sequel! (that is going to have at least 50 chapters!!!) I enjoyed this! REVIEW! Tell me what you thought. Was it as good as Complicated? Better? Worse? Tell me what you think! Also there is going to be a lot of romance in Helen and Daemon's Revenge. But it also is going to be VERY VERY VERY dark. Fair warning! You will find out the answers many of the questions that you are asking. You will also realize the answers aren't as black and white as they may seem ^_-  
  
**S.S. Leather and Libraries is SHIP on FictionAlley dedicated to Draco/Hermione.  
  
~*Sophiebabe 


	42. Helen and Daemon's Revenge

LINK TO HELEN AND DAEMON'S REVENGE!  
  
It is here! Finally! I hope you enjoy the new fic!!!  
  
LINK: 


End file.
